


Deviation in Detroit

by BbluePparadise16



Series: In Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Investigations, Love, Rebellion, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: (A Detroit: Become Human Fanfic)Living within an era filled with advanced technology, Julie Smith continues to live the day with a smile on her face.  She is notable in her school and a genius. She was fond of owning Cyberlife one day with all of her knowledge about androids. But a drug called Red Ice appeared which increased the crimes involving deviants. People were convinced that deviants should be destroyed. This made Julie change her mind involving the plan of owning Cyberlife.Her normal life altered when she hacked the grade systems of her school. Julie was then approached by Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor. It turns out that they need her help with the deviant cases despite the fact that she should be arrested for various crimes for the last four years.Connor, the RK800 android, has been assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson to help with the crimes involving deviants. He is the most advanced prototype so far, after all. His mission is to capture all deviants. His android world meets Julie's which changes both of their lives and also the future of Detroit.Could their contrasting ideas lead Detroit to its peace or to its destruction?
Relationships: Connor & Elijah Kamski, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, WR400 "Traci" Android(s)/WR400 "Traci" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: In Detroit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864246
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to create my own story with my own characters in the DBH world. I created this story a few months after DBH came out. Enjoy reading!

**NOV. 05, 2038 : 11:20:05PM**

**Julie's POV:**

I went to a coffee shop to relax after a long day of finishing my project. Unfortunately, Principal Ken was there too. _What is he doing in the coffee shop so late?_

After ordering, the principal called out for me. I had no choice but to sit on the same table with him. We then talked about what I did last night, which was hacking through their grade system.

I explained to him that I didn't plan to change any of the students' grades. I was bored last night, so I searched for a server or anything with a hole that needs to be fixed. I happened to find the school's grade system, which lacked security so much that any amateur hacker can hack it!

He insisted that I was up to no good. He said that I could've planned to change my grades. _But why would I change it when it's already high enough?_

Principal Ken's eyes looked somewhere behind me. He stood up and fixed his long sleeves before looking at me, "I suggest that you leave, Julie."

I grabbed my coffee in frustration before putting on my backpack and headed towards the coffee shop's exit. I heard squeals while I was walking. I continued to walk faster with my eyes focused on the floor and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, sir-" I looked up and saw a man in tux smiling down at me. He had a man bun and a smile on his face that I find creepy. _It's like he's piercing through my soul._

"Ah, you must be Julie Smith, hm?" his voice had a weird tone. _There's something wrong with this man._

I noticed that he grabbed my shoulders, so I walked further away from him, "You should've known not to randomly grab women, mister."

His smile turned into a smirk. I heard Principal Ken speak up softly, "Mister Kamski, I apologize for my student's behavior and language."

Mister Kamski looked on the principal and chuckled, "No worries, Kenneth. I am pleased that you have produced an independent student. The youth are becoming more dependent, especially to machines nowadays."

He then looked at me like he finally found the treasure he was looking for a long time, "Seeing your student is a good sign that there's a chance for the future generation."

_'Produced'? Really? I'm not an android._

I looked around and noticed that even the people who were walking past the coffee shop stopped to look at Mister Kamski. The androids who were with them looked like a statue because of this.

Who is this man anyway?

I sent one last glare to Mister Kamski before leaving the coffee shop.

"Julie!" I heard a familiar voice shout far from the crowd around the coffee shop. I ran in that direction and saw my best friend waving his hand. He looked handsome as always with his short black hair and matching thin round glasses.

"Brent, what are you doing here?" I asked him and saw him carrying a box of donuts.

"I was just walking around when I saw you with our principal," Brent Jackson opened the box and offered me a donut, which I accepted. "I saw the commotion inside."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, don't remind me. Weirdo just grabbed me by my shoulders and crept the shit out of me."

He then laughed, which made me blush. _Jesus Christ, he made me feel things even after what happened earlier._

"It's the Elijah Kamski, after all." Brent grabbed one donut from the box and ate it.

"Who's that?" He stopped eating before looking at me as if I grew a horn just now.

"Are you kidding me? You know a lot about technology, but you don't know the famous Elijah--"

"Brent."

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me who he is."

"Yeah, right, sorry." He cleared his throat before waving his donut. "He's the one who created the androids. He created the first android to pass the Turing test."

My eyes widened in amazement, "Woah, so that's why he's so famous. Strange how I didn't know him all this time."

"Totally strange," he nodded. "But enough about him. Let's talk about you. What happened there?"

I told Brent about my encounter with Principal Ken earlier. I also explained the reason why I hacked. All I received was a laugh after telling him everything.

"So you won't be able to go to school for the whole week?" he asked.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath before looking away.

"How will you explain it to your mom?"

"Don't worry. I know what to say to her." I proceeded to walk as I think of the right words to explain the situation to my mom.

Brent ran up beside me and walked with me silently. _He must've known I have to think._

I looked up to the sky and silently prayed that everything would go accordingly with luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Fowler assigned Connor and Hank to find a girl. Hank didn't like it one bit.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 12:01:12AM**

**Connor's POV:**

My surroundings became clear once again after my encounter with Amanda in the Zen Garden. I was able to find Lieutenant Anderson in the fifth bar as soon as the mission came in. He was filled with anger as I expected, but I was surprised because I found it so hard to settle things with him. It was a lot harder than I thought.

"Lieutenant Anderson!" I called out for him as we watched the android of Carlos Ortiz was brought inside by the officers.

He grumpily turned towards me before sending me a glare, "What the fuck do you want? We arrested it already!"

I ignored his foul language before telling him, "A new mission just came in. There's no involvement of murder and deviants. We are assigned to find a human girl right now."

Lieutenant Anderson walked up on me and held his hand up, "Hold up, first of all, I don't take orders from you. Second of all, why did my assignment suddenly turn into fetching random people? I thought I was with homicide? And last, fetch her on your own. I have an interrogation to make." And with that, he proceeded to walk into the precinct.

I would've gone on my own, but I need the lieutenant. Coming up with a plan, I decided not to say anything for now and followed him to the precinct.

Even though it was past midnight, there were still a lot of people in the station. All of them were working on their cases.

Lieutenant Anderson and I stopped on our tracks when Captain Fowler called out for him, "Hank! In my office!" Both of us walked into his office. I stood at the corner while lieutenant stood in front of the captain.

"What the fuck are you two still doing here? You should be looking for the girl right now!" Captain Fowler glared on both of us. I decided not to say anything after seeing lieutenant's side glance on me.

"I only work in homicide, Jeffrey. I don't babysit." Lieutenant Anderson crossed his arms in front of his chest. The captain sighed before clicking on something on his computer. The view came upon the large television beside us.

I analyzed the picture of a woman in front of me. "Her name is Julie Smith. She's a freshman at her university. Excellent grades and well-known for her determined side. She likes to argue with her professors whenever the lessons are wrong." Captain Fowler explained as pictures of Julie Smith were showing.

I heard Hank chuckled on this, "Seems like my type of person."

Captain Fowler closed the data before looking at both of us, "Just recently, Julie was suspended for one week because she hacked into the university's grading system. She is also behind some famous hacking incidents in our country, one of them being the Detroit Police system. Not only that, but she also managed to hack and control an android. It caused a lot of problems for the Cyberlife."

Hank whistled before letting out an amused laugh, "Looks like we have a criminal to arrest, huh?"

Captain Fowler looked grimly before shaking his head, "Not exactly, Hank."

I listened attentively to Captain Fowler. I was surprised at the sudden change of mission. I am also surprised that a woman with gentle, brown eyes and beautiful, black hair could think of a bad thing to do.

"After having multiple reports about androids turning into deviants, Cyberlife wants Julie to join us in our investigations. They hope that she'll be able to hack in an android before everything goes into haywire if necessary." Captain Fowler sat on his table as he spoke seriously about this.

"Seems like Cyberlife is so desperate to end this," Hank muttered under his breath.

"Find Julie Smith and bring her here. Then, you can go help with the interrogation."

Hank was about to walk away when he looked back at Fowler again, "Wait, who will interrogate the android while we're away?"

"Reed."

"That asshole won't be able to get any information out of it, I'm telling you!" Hank opened the door before walking away.

I looked at Captain Fowler, who continued on his work, "As I scanned into more files, I found out that Detroit Police has been looking for the same person who hacked into their security systems for four years--"

"I don't care if you know that or not. Leave and make sure Hank doesn't accidentally kill the child just because he's drunk." He said monotonously without sparing me a glance.

I nodded for the last time before following Hank outside the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank found Julie on her way home. Their first meeting didn't exactly go well.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 12:11:15AM**

**Julie's POV:**

I gripped my backpack tightly as I waved my hand on Brent. We walked from the coffee shop to my house. We also finished eating the box of donuts along the way.

I looked at my house, not too far away from where I am standing, and saw the lights were still on. _Mom must've been waiting for me._

I was about to walk when a police car stopped beside me. The window slid down, and a man with long gray hair came into my view. He was looking so grumpy, "You know, it's bad for a woman to walk alone in the streets at this late of night. There's a lot of homicide involving deviants happening by this time, miss."

I peeked on the window and saw a handsome android sitting on the passenger seat. There was no flaw in him _(as expected for Cyberlife's androids)_ except for the single strand of hair hanging on the side of his head. It made me feel like I want to move on the other side of the car and brush it away for him.

"Who are you?" I asked them. I noticed that there was a strong scent of alcohol lingering in the car. _It must've been the old man. An android can't drink alcohol after all._

The old man showed me his badge and ID as he spoke, "Lieutenant Hank Anderson from Detroit Police and this is Con―"

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife," Connor cut him off to introduce himself. Hank turned around to glare at him before looking at me once again.

"So, you're here to arrest me?" I asked as I let out a teasing grin. Four years ago, I hacked into the security systems of the Detroit Police. But I didn't change nor add anything there. I just looked at how they do things in the station. _I was a curious kid back then._

"Unfortunately, we're not going to arrest you. You will be brought to Detroit Police," Connor answered.

I arched my eyebrows, "Why bring me to the station when you're not going to arrest me? You guys need me or something?"

Hank let out a laugh, "Oh, _we_ don't need you, kid. It's Cyberlife who needs _you_."

My eyes widened at this statement. The main reason why I explored the world of hacking is to have a job in Cyberlife. But it all changed when crimes about Red Ice came in, and reports were coming back and forth about androids becoming deviants. Cyberlife insisted that deviants are bad. As much as I am aware, there's nothing wrong with the deviants. I prefer them more than emotionless androids.

"Tell Cyberlife to fuck themselves. They already have the most advanced technology ever. They can solve it on their own," I walked away, gripping my backpack much tighter now.

I heard the car opened, followed by Connor's voice, "I'm afraid we don't accept 'no' as an answer, Miss Smith."

I ignored him as I continued to walk faster. _This android is determined on taking me, Jesus._

**Connor's POV:**

"I am sure that she heard me, but she did not turn around?" I looked at Hank with pure confusion. Miss Julie Smith's facial features caused me not to speak for a while when talking with the lieutenant. _No human has ever done this to me._

"The nerve of that kid..." I heard Hank muttered under his breath before looking at me, "Get inside. We'll crash her place."

Lieutenant's statement alerted me, "Crashing the car in private property is a crime, lieute―"

He waved his hand in frustration, "You don't understand sarcasm, don't you?"

"I am aware that sarcasm means―"

"Just get inside the car, you piece of plastic!"

"Okay, Lieutenant," I nodded before following his orders. We watched Miss Smith entered her house before Hank started the car and drove to her house.

Hank stopped the car in front of her house. "Come on," he told me before we got out of the vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank went to Julie's house.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 12:16:16AM**

**Julie's POV:**

"Hey, Mom..." I smiled at her before closing the door behind me. She was sitting on the couch with her phone in her hands. The television was on. Of course, she's watching the news regarding deviants.

To my surprise, Mom smiled at me back genuinely before standing, "You're quite late."

I looked over the clock and saw that it's 1 in the morning, "Yeah, uh, I went out with Brent, you see."

Mom was about to say something when someone rang the doorbell. I looked at the peephole to see who it was. "What the hell?"

_What the hell are they doing here?,/em >_

__

"Who's that?" Mom asked before walking closer to me. I blocked the door before chuckling nervously. She looked at me weirdly. I sighed in defeat before opening the door, revealing the two men _(yes, I consider Connor as a human)_ from earlier.

__

Hank was surprised once he saw that Mom was with me. He cleared his throat, "Hello, Ma'am. My name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson from the Detroit Police Department. And this is Co―"

__

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife," Connor spoke up with his hands on the back, looking so professional.

__

_Those two lines were programmed in him, huh?_

__

Mom smiled kindly on them before walking away from the door, "I'm Carla. Please go inside. It's getting cold out there."

__

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," Hank nodded before entering, followed by Connor. Hank and Mom sat on the couch while Connor stood up beside me.

__

"What brings you here, lieutenant?" she asked.

__

"We were assigned by Cyberlife to get your daughter because they need her help to investigate deviants," he explained.

__

Mom squealed in surprise before looking at me, "Speaking of Cyberlife, Principal Ken called me just earlier regarding this. He told me that you're excused from going to school to help Cyberlife."

__

_Wait, so Principal Ken didn't tell her about me hacking? Thank God!_

__

"If you may, Mrs. Smith, we would like to bring your daughter back to the station, for we captured a deviant just an hour ago. We need her to scan the deviant to look for any errors in its system," Connor formally plead Mom.

__

"She also needs to pack her things. Don't worry; we'll take care of your daughter," Hank smiled at Mom. This was the first time I saw him smiled like this. The pain was evident in his face. _Something must've happened to him._

__

"I'll pack my things," I told them before heading to my room. I put my backpack on the floor before packing my clothes.

__

"I am amazed to see the kind of computer that you are using for your...hobby." _It's hacking, Connor._

__

I jumped in surprise before looking at the android standing beside my computer, "Jesus Christ, Connor. Learn to knock, okay?"

__

He tilted his head, "I apologize if I surprised you, Miss Smith."

__

I shook my head before putting the last clothing in my bag. I looked at Connor and saw him scanning my files on my computer.

__

"Stop what you're doing!" I walked closer to him and stood in front of him. His skin on his hand went back to normal.

__

His expression showed amazement, clearly ignoring what I said, "I now know why Detroit Police had a hard time looking for their hacker." _How can he get some much information in just 2 seconds of hacking my computer?_

__

"Thanks for the compliment, Connor, but I would appreciate it more if you get out of my room right now," I crossed my arms in front of my chest. He nodded before leaving my room. I sighed in relief as his presence left my room. _I got to watch out for that guy._

_  
_

* * *

_  
_

"Bye, Julie!" Mom waved her hand before I smiled at her. I entered the back seat of Hank's car. He was already on the driver's seat while Connor sat on the passenger seat. My bags were inside the trunk.

__

"So, where are we going?" I asked both of them as I rolled down the window. The scent of alcohol was suffocating me.

__

"At the station. We need you for the interrogation," Hank answered before turning around to glare at me, "Will you close the window?"

__

"Will you stop drinking then?" I asked him with pure sass in my voice. Hank rolled his eyes before driving away. I looked outside the window once again.

__

I was about to fall asleep when I sensed that someone was staring at me. I looked around and saw Connor looking at me on the rearview mirror. He must've noticed that I caught him staring, so he looked straightly in front of me. His face held emotionless expression.

__

_I wonder what he's thinking._

____

____

_If he actually thinks about anything._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie arrived in the station with Connor and Hank and met Captain Fowler who seemingly hate her. They interrogated Carlos Ortiz's android wherein she met Gavin and Chris.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 12:31:15AM**

**Julie's POV:**

Hank and Connor escorted me to their Captain's office after arriving in the station. Only a few people were sitting on their desks. I looked at the south part of the station and saw androids standing with their eyes closed for their rest mode.

I frowned at this sight. I looked behind me and saw Connor tilting his head on me, "Is something wrong, Miss Smith?"

 _Of course, he wouldn't understand anything._ "Nothing. Just call me Julie, Connor."

"Okay, Julie." he nodded before we continued to walk into the Captain's office.

We were about to walk up the stairs when a bald guy came out of the office with a serious expression, "I see you've found her already." _He must be Captain Fowler._

"What are you gonna do now? Arrest me?" I smiled at the Captain with pure sarcasm.

He narrowed his eyes on me before holding the rails, "I would like for you to be arrested, but Cyberlife needs your ass. Thank them, kid."

I crossed my arms before smirking, "Took a long time for you to find me."

Hank looked at me with a pure shock on his face. _He must not have expected me to challenge their Captain._

I saw him gripped the rails tighter before looking at Hank, "Bring her to the interrogation room. Gavin and Chris haven't left the room ever since they got there."

I heard Hank muttered something before heading towards the interrogation room. I followed him after smirking at Captain Fowler with Connor right behind me.

  


* * *

  


Hank was trying to force the deviant to answer his questions. Connor was standing behind me, and Gavin was leaning against the wall. Chris allowed me to use the station's computer to monitor the deviant's power core. I knew that when the stress level of androids increases above the average level, they will self-destruct.

"How long were you in the attic? Why didn't you even try to run away?" Hank already asked countless questions, yet the deviant didn't even speak nor react. He was only staring at the table with a grim look on his face.

Hank snapped his fingers in front of his face to get some reaction. Unfortunately, the deviant didn't respond. Hank slammed his hands on the table, clearly not happy about how the interrogation was going nowhere. "Say something, goddamn it!" he shouted. _Still no response._

"Fuck it, I'm outta here," he then left the room and went to the same place as all of us.

"There's no change in the stress level of the deviant. It didn't increase into the level that we want for him to speak." I broke the silence with my statement.

"Deviant's an it, kid," Gavin spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Do I look like I care?" I whispered to myself before the door opened, revealing Hank.

"We're wasting our time interrogating a machine! We're getting nothing out of it!" he pointed out before sitting down beside me.

"'Could always try roughing it up a little," Gavin suggested. "After all, it's not human."

I let out a laugh before turning my chair to look at the detective, "I wonder why this station hired someone as stupid as you are. You should've known that deviants can self-destruct whenever the stress level is above the normal level. Plus, you have no money to pay for the damage."

Gavin looked at me as if I revealed his darkest secrets in public. "I know a lot of information about the people and androids here in this police department. I'm the one who hacked the security systems after all. If you want, I could point out some _interesting_ things regarding you, Detective Reed."

He was about to lunge on me when Hank spoke up as he touched my shoulder gently, "You can stop now, Miss Know-It-All. You don't have to point out that you're smarter than all of us."

I nodded silently before turning my chair to face the computer. Gavin muttered profanities under his breath.

"I would like to add and emphasize some things in Julie's statements," Connor spoke up after the silence enveloped all of us. "Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they are in stressful situations."

"Okay, smartasses," Gavin said while looking at me then at Connor. "What should we do then?"

Connor paused for a few seconds as if he was thinking. "I could try questioning it," he said before Gavin laughed. I turned around completely to look at Connor.

"Sure, why not? It's the best suggestion that was given." I said before glancing at Gavin.

"What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours." Hank said in agreement. I smiled at Connor, who surprisingly nodded at me as if he appreciated me siding on him. He then walked inside the room with the deviant.

"You'll see, it won't get any information out of it too." Gavin pointed out, followed by an enormous laugh.

I can't help but narrowed my eyes as I kept my mouth shut. Chris came closer to me and smiled, "You'll get used to him."

 _I don't get used to this type of people that easily._ I thought before offering the officer a small smile. At least he bothered to provide me with a genuine smile.

I then turned my focus on Connor, who was asking questions to deviant. I gasped in surprise as I saw a small increase in the stress level of the deviant. _He fucking did it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie had a conversation with Gavin mostly while Connor was interrogating Carlos Ortiz's android from the other side. An unfortunate scenario happened in the interrogation room which was caused by the android. Julie and the others had no choice but to take action.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 12:44:18AM**

**Julie's POV:**

"You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don't cooperate, they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?" Connor asked the deviant. I watched both of them intently as I noticed a small reaction coming from the deviant.

He continued to threaten him which caused the stress level to increase. The deviant finally looked at Connor with so much fear in his eyes and actions, "What...what are they gonna do to me? They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?" Connor answered his question but I can't hear it because someone tapped my shoulder.

"For an android, he seems pretty calm especially to the deviant." Hank said as he leaned back on his chair while observing Connor.

I looked at Connor who was still talking before looking at the computer, "RK800 aka Connor is the most advanced prototype of Cyberlife so far. They gave him the power to control his actions and tone in just a split second if he thinks that it is needed in the situation."

I heard someone chuckled on my right side, "What? You did your homework, kid?"

I looked over at Gavin and smirked, "At least I did something rather than nothing." He muttered profanities under his breath before looking at the interrogation room. I was about to say something to him when I heard a banging side coming from the other side.

I looked over to see blue blood splattered on the table. The deviant was banging his head on the table. "Oh shit!" Chris whispered as we went inside the interrogation room.

Hank and Gavin were continuously arguing but I didn't pay attention to them. I saw the deviant looked at Chris's gun. "Look out!" I shouted, catching all of their attention except for the deviant who's reaching for the gun.

He grabbed the gun and aimed it on someone behind me. I knew it was Connor since he was the only one standing in the corner. I felt something in my chest as if someone lit a fire in it.

I ran towards the deviant which made him hesitated with his actions. I grabbed the gun, "Stop!" The deviant refused to drop the gun. I pushed his hands with all might to the side.

"Julie! Get away!" I heard Connor shouted before hearing footsteps coming closer.

I saw the deviant's finger went on the trigger and pressed on it. The gun produced a loud bang sound which stopped everyone from doing anything.

Thankfully, the grip of the deviant loosened, making me take a hold of the gun. He looked on the floor with pure sadness and defeat in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." I whispered to him before I dropped the gun on the floor. I heard Gavin shouting at Connor.

"Stop ordering me around, prick!" I turned around to see Gavin had his gun aimed at Connor while Hank's gun was aimed at Gavin.

Connor ignored them as he walked towards us. "Please, don't touch it. Let it follow you." he said to Chris. He nodded and walked outside.

The deviant followed him but stopped in front of me and Connor, "The truth is inside." He then walked towards the exit with Chris. Gavin left the room, clearly upset.

I looked at the blue blood splattered on the table. Not for long, it would disappear. And Connor will be the only one to be able to see it.

"Julie, are you alright?" Connor asked to me as he stood up in front of me.

I looked up at him then at Hank who was watching us silently. I smiled at them, "I'm fine. Just another long night." _Too long. Many things happened in just one night._

I know that Connor was scanning me so I was thankful when Hank spoke up, "Come on, I'll bring you to where you'll live in for now. And Connor, stop staring at her like she's a treasure."

"I was scanning her to check if she's actually alright," I mentally groaned at this. _I will always think that he's a sarcastic android._

"But I wouldn't deny that her being is as important as a treasure. Probably more extent to that." Connor continued before looking at me once again with curiosity.

My eyes widened at this. _This android is filled with surprises. And I will make sure I'll be able to know all of these. I walked towards the exit to leave the room fast._

I heard Hank chuckled as I passed by him. _Jesus, is this what will happen to my life from now on? An old man and an android. Nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jeffrey assigned Hank to the case with the help of Connor and Julie. It seemed like the lieutenant doesn't want to be partnered up with them nor work the cases.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 09:59:20AM**

**Julie's POV:**

Hank and I walked inside the police department. I looked around with a smile on my face. Everyone was working. There were strong scents of coffee and donuts. Voices of both humans and androids were getting mixed.

Hank suddenly stopped walking. I also stopped to look over at Connor, who was standing in front of Hank's desk. He started to walk away towards the break room, leaving Connor and me alone.

Connor stared at me for a long time. "Are you scanning me, Connor?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, I am. I can see that you slept well last night. But your vital signs showed that you have eating problems."

My eyes widened at this, "How did you know?" _Hello! Because he's an android?_

"Your blood sugar level is too low, and you're a little bit thinner than the normal weight for your height," he replied.

I looked away nervously. After the interrogation, Hank brought me to a random house. He said that it was his co-worker vacation house. Since this co-worker of his only lives here in summer, I can live there. It was a lovely house with modern furniture. Hank said that I could live there until the investigation is over, or his co-worker comes back.

Early this morning, Hank came up to my 'house' so that I can go with him to the station. I found out that he was living just right in front of my house.

Connor was about to say something when Hank walked towards us. He looked at the lieutenant, "It's good to see you again, lieutenant."

"Uh, Jesus..." I heard Hank muttered behind me. I looked over just in time to see his eyes rolled.

Fowler then came out of his office and called out, "Hank! In my office!" Hank grumpily walked towards the office. The captain looked at me and said, "You too, Smith."

I looked over at Connor after Fowler and Hank went inside the office, "You coming?" He nodded. Both of us walked towards the office.

Connor opened the door for me _(which I thanked him)_ as we heard the captain and lieutenant talking.

"But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night," Fowler spoke with a serious tone. I stood up a little bit close to Hank while Connor was standing on the corner. I listened intently to the captain.

"I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link."

"Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit?" I looked over at Hank. "I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone." I let out a whimper as I tried to cover my mouth with my hand because I was laughing.

Hank and Fowler glared at me, and I removed my hand to wave my hand, "I'm sorry. It's not funny. I _know_ ," I found Hank's last sentence funny.

The captain looked at Hank again, "Everybody's loaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation."

Hank then stood up, which made me walked backward until I was standing beside Connor. _If there's anything I learn with Hank after the three rides in his car, he can get loud and violent._

As Hank argued with Fowler, I told the android who had his eyes on Hank, "He's something, huh?"

Connor looked at Hank a little bit more before staring back at me, "I do believe that there are reasons behind his behavior," he narrowed his eyes on the ground, "But I don't know what reasons are these."

I hummed as we looked back at the two adults in front of us. _He definitely lost someone important to androids. The question is, how and why?_ I shook my head to remove these thoughts.

"Cyberlife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as your partner. They also appointed Smith to assist you with the investigation." I looked over at Hank, who was pacing back and forth in the room.

He turned around to Fowler and pointed out a finger, "No fuckin' way! I don't need a partner nor an assistant, and certainly not this plastic prick and this criminal!"

"Hey! Hacking in your security systems doesn't make me a criminal!" I shouted back at Hank.

He glared at me before saying, "Just shut up, kid." I was about to lunge on him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that the hand belongs to Connor. I know he was trying to calm me down even though his attention was on Hank. _Come to think of it, Hank also deceived him, but he didn't do nor say anything while I let my mouth speaks on its own._ I sighed to calm myself before looking back at the two men in front of us.

Hank and Fowler continued to argue for two more minutes before the captain finally ended it. The lieutenant let out a growl before walking outside the office. Damn, Hank.

"I wonder whether Lieute-"

I grabbed Connor's arm before cutting him off, "Let's go, Connor. The faster we talk to Hank, the faster we'll finish the investigation." I know convincing androids would be problematic because they always choose the most efficient methods and choices. _It's more challenging to convince a detective android, specifically._

Connor nodded before both of us head out of the office. Of course, I didn't slip the chance of smirking at Fowler. He glared at me as I walked outside.

I stopped walking on the stairs as I looked at Hank, who sat on his chair with his back on the view. Connor was walking towards him to continue the investigation.

I sighed mentally.

_This will be one hell of a roller coaster ride. Better have a look-out on these bad boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie tried to calm Lt. Hank and Connor as things escalated with them.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 10:04:05AM**

**Julie's POV:**

I sighed deeply as I walked towards Hank. I noticed that there were two empty chairs with him—one in front of him, and another on the other side of the table.

"I'm just gonna sit down here..." I quietly told Hank. _I don't want him to get the impression of me of always being rude._

I waited for Hank to speak so that we can continue with the investigation. But by the look on his face, he might need a few hours to calm down. I was alright about not doing the investigation as soon as possible. I have to rest anyways. _But looking at Connor's face, it seems like I won't be able to rest well._

"I get the impression of my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I'd like you to know I'm very sorry about that." Connor spoke up. I looked at him nervously before trying to get his attention. In this case, he shouldn't comfort Hank because he hates him in the first place. _Calming Hank down will only worsen the situation._

Unfortunately, Connor continued talking, "Now that we're partners, it would be great to get to know each other better." I watched him try his best to smile and add optimism in his voice. _And of course, it sounded fake._

I cleared my throat and looked over at Hank, "What Connor is trying to say is he's trying to look for the desk he would use for deviants' files."

Looking at the desk in front of him, Hank pointed the empty chair and said, "No one's using that one."

Connor walked towards the empty chair and sat on it. There was a computer in front of me, so I started to read some recent files of the deviants such as the sex android who ran away and the unknown android who injured Carl Manfred's son, Leo. I hummed as I read the file. _His android is a part of RK series, too, huh?_

"You have a dog, right?" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Connor spoke up. I decided not to say anything to observe Hank.

"How do you know that?" _Hank finally looked at Connor!_

"The dog hairs on your chair." Hank looked at his chair before Connor continued talking, "I like dogs. What's your dog's name?" _How can he say that as if he meant it?_

"What's it to you?"

"Sumo, I call him Su—" Hank was cut off when I let out a laugh. Connor looked at me with curiosity in his eyes while Hank looked at me weirdly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just, Connor said that he likes dogs as he does like them. It's just adorable for me that an android will have a liking for something." I explained to them as I leaned back on my chair. Connor tilted his head at me as Hank shook his head in disbelief. _An android having a liking on something is dangerous for Cyberlife. I would say that he's starting to deviate, but he could be pretending so that Hank will like him more._

"Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death?" I decided not to read any files anymore so that I can observe both of them. It seems like Connor finally knows how to start a conversation with humans.

"I like their music. It's... full of energy..."

"You listen to Heavy Metal?"

"Well, I don't listen to music, as such... but I'd like to." _There we go again with the word 'like.'_

I chuckled at them after seeing Hank confused face, "Okay, boys. Hate to break up the mood, but we need to work now." Plus, I think Connor will say something that Hank wouldn't like sooner or later.

Connor nodded before leaning on the desk, "If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them."

Hank looked back at him, "Terminal's on your desk. Knock yourself out."

Connor nodded one last time before everything became silent between us, and only the people from the station can be heard. He started to read the files before my phone in my pocket vibrated.

I pulled it out and saw that Brent messaged me: **_Hey, Julie! I know it has only been two days ever since the school suspended you. I hope your mom accepted what happened to you. Good luck! P.S. I'll visit your house later :)_**

I shook my head. _I forgot to tell him about the deviant stuff._

I sent him back a message before putting my phone back in my pocket: **_Hi Brent! About that, something insane happened. Remember when I hacked into the security system of Detroit Police? Lieutenant Anderson and his android came into our house and brought me to the station. Let's just say I'm working with them right now. I won't be able to talk much to you for now because of the investigation. But I'll try my best. Thanks for checking up on me!_**

"243 files... The first dates back nine months. It all started in Detroit and quickly spread across the country..." I looked over Connor, who was speaking. He looked at me first before at Hank, "An AX400 is reported to have murdered a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation."

I looked at Hank. It seems like he doesn't give a damn about all that Connor just said. I heard Connor getting up from his chair and walking towards Hank. "Uh, Jesus..." Hank adjusted his seat before getting the tablets. He tossed one on my desk for me and another on his desk for Connor.

I slowly get the tablet and pretend that I'm looking at it. I looked back at Connor and saw him staring at Hank. I grinned, _is it wrong that I find these situations funny?_

"I understand you're facing personal issues, Lieutenant, but you need to move past them and—"

Hank glared at him as he snapped, "Hey! Don't talk to me like you know me. I'm not your friend, and I don't need your advice, okay?"

I put my arms on my desk to lean closer, "Geez, chill, Hank. Connor's just trying to get you up in the mood—"

He glared at me before saying, "Shut up, kid."

I arched my eyebrows as I whistled, "Whatever you say, lieutenant."

I heard him growled as Connor put his hands on his desk to lean closer on him, "I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working."

This made Hank stand up and take Connor's collar to drag him on the wall. _It might've been a wrong move, but at least Hank stood up._ I heard footsteps stopped beside me. I looked over to see Officer Chris standing.

I offered him a smile and said, "Don't mind them. They're just starting to get to know each other." Chris's eyes widened at me as if I'm crazy before looking at Hank and Connor.

Chris walked closer to them and called out for Hank. He then put Connor down and let go of his collar. His eyes remained on Hank as Chris explained that he had information on the android from last night.

"I'm on it." Hank turned away and looked at me while I kept the smile on my face. He glared at me one last time before following Chris.

I looked at Connor, who was staring at the ground. My smile broke when I noticed that there's a little emotion in his eyes. _Hurt._

I stood up and walked towards him. "You know, I thought androids would be heavy because of the biocomponents and all. But it turns out Hank can lift you easily. Either you guys are light, or Hank is just strong." I told him as I fixed his uniform.

I smiled on the android in front of me before walking a few steps backward, "Come on. We have a case to investigate." Connor nodded before I got the tablet from my desk. I followed Hank with Connor trailing behind me.

_What a crazy day. I bet there's something more later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie Smith went to her first crime scene with Connor and Lt. Hank.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 10:29:13AM**

**Julie's POV:**

On our way to Ravendale, the rain started to pour quite heavily. Hank told me to stay in the car because I don't have to do all of the heavy work. _I was just for the technical stuff._

Hank was talking to Officer Collins. They were looking at Connor who was currently standing outside of the car, staring in the air. _I bet they're talking about him._

Hank walked towards Connor and stopped in front of him. I rolled down the window of the car so I could listen to them talking.

"...wire cutters. There must be a reason." Connor finished talking.

"Wire cutters? The fuck you talkin' about?" I opened the tablet from my lap and checked the CCTV footage from the convenience store.

"Connor is telling the truth. I checked the footage just now and saw that the deviant stole the wire cutters." My voice was higher this time because the rain was pouring more heavily. I noticed that Hank was staring at me confusedly. "I hacked the CCTV footage earlier when we were in the convenient store."

"Does the clerk know?" Connor looked at me as he asked.

"Nope." I smiled at the both of them. "But that's fine since I'm basically part of the Detroit Police Department, right? So that means, everything I do is for the better of the investigation."

I chuckled a bit when Hank groaned. Connor spoke up, "You should have asked the clerk first, Julie."

"You're no fun, Connor." I smiled at him. _I can't blame him. He's an android after all._

Connor looked back at Hank, "It had wire cutters and it was looking for a place to hide."

"So, what's your conclusion, Sherlock?" Hank asked him as he turned his body completely on him as if he's challenging him.

Connor made his way on the back of the car as I looked at Hank and said, "Deviant's in the abandoned house." The lieutenant looked at me briefly before following Connor who was now looking at the abandoned house.

"Maybe it didn't go far..."

  


* * *

  


Hank and Connor went to the house while I stayed in the car. I told Hank that I want to go with them but he refused. So, I stayed.

I stared at the tablet in my hands. It seems like there are three deviants in the house. I hacked a deviant whose name is Ralph earlier. One of his eyes was not working anymore. I saw two silhouettes of what seemingly girls. _But I thought there's only one? I need to tell them._

I opened the door of the car which caught the attention of Officer Collins. He closed the door once again before I managed to get out. "Hey! You're not allowed to go out of the car."

 _I'm tired of this shit._ "Look, I'm part of this investigation. I need to talk to Hank and Connor because I got some information about the abandoned house."

Collins was about to say something to me when we heard a noise coming from the house. I saw the deviant running with a little girl holding her hand. Connor and Hank were nowhere in sight so I decided to open the door and follow them.

Even though I have my good running shoes on, I can still feel my feet will slipper anytime now. I was about to turn right on the alleyway when I heard footsteps trailing behind me, "Julie!"

I stopped running and looked behind me to see Connor running. "You shouldn't be out here, Julie."

"Just chase her, Connor!" _I can't believe he managed to scold me while chasing the deviant._

I ran up behind Connor. He put his hands on the fence and stared at the deviant in front of him. I looked at the little girl who just got down from the fence. I can see that she's afraid of us but not on the deviant beside her.

An officer stopped behind us with a gun in his hands and Connor stopped him, "Don't shoot! We need it alive."

The deviant and the little girl slid down the small hill. Hank stopped beside Connor while panting, "Oh fuck, that's insane..."

We watched them crossed the first side successfully. Connor was about to climb the fence when Hank pulled him down, "Hey! Where you goin'?'

Connor insisted on climbing, "I can't let them get away."

"They won't! They'll never make it to the other side." I think they will.

Connor shouted, "I can't take that chance." He started to climb the fence.

Hank pulled him down once again, "Hey, you will get yourself killed! DO NOT go after 'em, Connor, that's an order!"

I decided to spoke up as Connor looked at Hank, "He's right. You don't need to chase them."

Connor looked at me as he obeyed the both of us. The three of us stayed in our place and watched them cross the streets. After crossing the streets, the deviant and the little girl hugged each other. My eyes widened at this. _There must be a reason why this deviant killed the little girl's father._

The rain continued to soak my hair and my clothes. _I'll probably get sick because of this but I don't care. Good thing I didn't bring the tablet with me. I shouldn't tell them about what I discovered about the abandoned house. I need to know if what I would do is the right thing. I'm secretly in the deviants' side after all._

I looked at Connor who narrowed his eyes on the sight of them. _He must've been disappointed because he failed his mission. But that's for the best. We can't risk of Connor getting destroyed. I would've done what Hank did to him earlier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinion! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio spent some "quality time" together in Chicken Feed in a rainy afternoon after their first chase.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 03:02:04PM**

**Julie's POV:**

After chasing the AX400, Hank drove us to what he said as 'the best restaurant in town'. He stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. I looked outside of the window and saw a food truck on the other side of the road. Hank went out of his car and ran towards the food truck. He almost got hit by a car but it stopped so he was safe.

_Best restaurant in town, my ass._

"Julie, you should go out of the car and eat. It's already past lunchtime and you shouldn't skip any meal." Connor was looking at me from outside of the car. _I didn't notice he already got out._

"Roger that!" I saluted at him before going out of the car, too. Connor and I walked towards the food truck. _Chicken Feed, huh?_

I stopped walking as I saw a man talking to Hank. I felt Connor stopped beside me so I looked over, "Who's that, Connor?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds because he was scanning the man already. He then tilted his head in probable confusion, "Pedro Aabdar born on January 25, 2005. Has a criminal record of illegal gambling."

 _Hank probably knows this guy._ I looked over at the two men in front of us and listened to their conversation.

"Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a week's wages, Pedro..." Hank looked at Pedro who had his arms resting on the counter in the food truck.

Pedro chuckled, "Come on, this is different, it's 100% guaranteed. You can't go wrong." He pushed himself off the counter to stand beside Hank.

I heard Hank whispered, "Yeah, right...." He put his hand and pulled out money to give to Pedro. "Alright, I'm in."

"Damn straight!" Pedro got the money and Hank patted him on his back. He began to walk away before turning to Hank once again, "Hey! You won't regret this!"

"And with that, he's out." I smiled at Connor who only continued to stare at Hank. I sighed before walking towards Hank with Connor trailing behind. He stood between me and Hank.

The lieutenant let out a small grunt before looking at Connor, "What is your problem? Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me around like a poodle!"

"Chill, Hank." The lieutenant glared at me before looking back at the guy cooking. I let out a small smile as I raised my hands up, "Okay, I'll back down."

"I would like to order a burger and some fries." I told the cook.

Hank looked at me for a second before looking at the guy, "Already ordered it."

My eyes widened at Hank. _And I really thought he hates me. Turned out he's only a grumpy old bear!_

I pulled out my wallet from my jacket and opened it. "How much is it?"

"Already paid for it, kid." I looked at Hank shockingly before smiling. I pulled out 20 bucks from my wallet and put them inside Hank's pocket.

He shouted, "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Putting money in your pockets. Pedro won't give your money back, trust me." I answered. I looked over at Connor and winked on him. _Hopefully, he'll get the message._

His eyes widened slightly before nodding. "I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn't mean to be unpleasant."

"Oh, wow...." I looked at Hank who had a smile on his face. "You've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at Cyberlife thought of everything, huh?"

The cook put our orders on the counter, "Here you go." _I can finally eat!_

"Ah! Thanks, Gary. I'm starving..." Hank grabbed a burger and a drink while I grabbed the other burger and fries. _I can smell heaven!_

Gary saw Connor and pointed out, "Don't leave that thing here!"

Hank chuckled, "Huh, not a chance! Follows me everywhere..." He then walked towards the table.

I realized that I haven't thanked Gary yet so I looked at him, "Thanks for the food."

Gary looked at me from head to toe which was something I don't want, "You didn't tell me you have a beautiful partner!"

I cringed before I looked at Connor who was now right beside me. He looked at Gary with an expression that I can't define. "Kid's not part of the station. We just need extra pair of hands."

"And brain." I added in which Hank groaned. I looked over at Connor and he still had the same expression trained on Gary.

"Ah, smart beautiful lady. I love it." Gary looked at me as if I was the love of his life.

I smiled, "Nope. No thanks." I began to walk towards our table and stood beside Hank with Connor on the other side of the lieutenant.

I was about to eat my burger when I felt a pat on my back. I looked at Hank who let out a laugh, "Nice job on rejecting Gary. Guy's my friend but he needs to stop." I offered him a smile before eating my burger. _No wonder why Hank loves eating here. It's freaking delicious!_

Connor finally spoke up as he looked at Hank and me, "I don't want to alarm you, Lieutenant, but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities."

"Well, everybody does what they have to, to get by. As long as they're not hurting anybody, I don't bother 'em." Connor looked confused as Hank's words sank in his brain.

"This Pedro. He was proposing illegal gambling, am I right?" Connor asked again. "Yeah." Hank said as if the answer was obvious.

"And you made a bet?"

"Yeah." I chuckled a little bit as I noticed Connor became confused once again. _You're going to need a lot of learning about humans, Connor._

"This morning, when we were chasing those deviants. Why didn't you want me to cross the highway?" I stopped eating my burger halfway. I put it down as I looked at Hank.

"'Cause you could've been killed and I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment." Hank answered. _Psh, you obviously cared about him._

I saw Connor staring at me as if he was waiting for me to answer. Hank looked at me while he was eating his burger. I decided to tell him the truth because Hank wouldn't. I cleared my throat, "I don't want a replacement."

I swear to God, I saw emotions of happiness in Connor's eye in a flash. His lips parted slightly before his expression came back to his normal android look. I smiled gently at him before eating my burger. _I swear to God he smiled just now._

He looked back at Hank once again, "Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" When I was alone in the car, I searched for various information about RK800. _I know everything about him. How he was created, what makes him different from other androids, the AI inside his programming._

"Hell no! Well, yeah." I chuckled as I saw Connor prepared himself for the questions.

"Um, why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?" _Are you kidding me?_

"Cyberlife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration." Connor answered.

"Well, they fucked up."

I pointed the fry I was holding on Hank, "Lie!" He was obviously surprised about what I did.

"You're attractive, Connor. Don't worry." I smiled at him. I saw Hank smirking as if he was teasing me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just telling the truth. Sometimes, it's worth telling the truth." I barely said the last sentence. _Right, Mom?_

Connor looked at me for a split second before looking at Hank. Connor spoke up about deviants and regarding their behavior. Hank said something about emotions screwing everything. _I can't argue with that._

Connor then spoke up about the little girl he saved from the deviant who threatened to jump off the roof three months ago after Hank asked him if he ever dealt with deviants before.

"So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about us?" Hank asked Connor.

"I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you're received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars." Connor answered to Hank.

He looked at me for a few seconds before answering, "I know you are always at the top of your class. Your skills in terms of technologies and programming can surpass some employees in Cyberlife. I also know you tend to run in some trouble in your school in the last four years because the school was being unfair in your opinion."

I stared at him. _Of course, he would find out all about this. He might've found out about Father._

"So, what's your conclusion?" Hank asked him.

"I think working with an officer and a genius with personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features."

I almost dropped the fries I was holding when he winked at me. _Out of all androids I have known and researched in my whole life, Connor is the only android who can wink. Did Cyberlife input a code in his programming so he can wink?_

Connor blinked for a few seconds with his LED turning yellow before coming back with blue, "I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look."

"Yeah, definitely..." I said in a small voice because Hank wasn't speaking.

Connor nodded at me before pushing himself from our table, "I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car, if you need me."

I looked at him as he went inside the car. I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked at my right and saw Hank smirking at me, "Attractive, huh?"

"Funny, old man." I sarcastically said at him before finishing my fries. Hank let out a laugh before finishing his drink.

We both know that we were affected by his wink. We just chose not to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie, Hank and Connor investigates the apartment with the pigeons inside. Julie has finally come to her realization of what she should do.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 03:17:19PM**

**Julie's POV:**

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't come with us, kid?"

"Oh, come on, Hank. What if you guys need an extra pair of hands with things? What if we need to chase a deviant again?" I tried to reason Hank before entering the building where the deviant was heard by people. Hank told me to stay in the car again. And this frustrated me because I know that I can help them with the investigation.

Hank looked at me for a few seconds as he was thinking silently. I looked over at Connor who was behind him. I was trying to get him to support with the idea. Unfortunately, he was looking at the elevator beside him. _He wants to finish the investigation as soon as possible._

"Fine. But you're staying behind us, you hear me?" I nodded with pure happiness.

I heard Hank mumbling something like 'Pain in the ass' but I decided not to ask him since I'm so excited about coming with them. We proceeded on entering the elevator.

  


* * *

  


**Connor's POV:**

"Hey Connor!" I opened my eyes to look at Hank and Julie standing outside the elevator.

The lieutenant asked me, "You ran out of batteries or what?"

"I'm sorry, I was making a report to Cyberlife." I apologized to Hank. I noticed that Julie was looking at her surroundings in somewhat amazement. I scanned her and saw that her heart was beating slightly faster than the normal pace.

"Uh..." I looked over at Hank who looked at Julie then at me. He had a slight smirk on his face. I tilted my face in confusion. "Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?"

"No! I'm coming." Hank just groaned before walking away. I stepped out of the elevator as Julie chuckled and walked towards the window on the far end of the hallway.

"What do we know about this guy?" Hank asked as he leaned on the wall next to the door we're going to investigate.

"Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap." I said as I walked towards Julie who was still staring outside the window.

"Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need some cops." I heard Hank spoke as Julie turned around to look at me.

"I'm just looking out here cuz the deviant might use the window as his way out. But I can't see any ledge so I doubt he can make the jump." I nodded. I have read some files about Julie before we went to get her a few nights ago. There were many remarkable traits about her. And one of them was currently showing.

I walked up towards the door and knocked. I looked at Hank before he shrugged his shoulders. I knocked harder on the door again, "Anybody home?" No one answered.

I looked at Hank again and saw him narrowing his eyes in confusion. I said in a loud voice, "Open up! Detroit Police!"

A noise was heard from inside the apartment. Hank and I looked at each other before bringing up his gun and moving in front of me, "Stay behind me."

"Got it." I followed him as I stepped back. I saw Julie was standing beside me so I put my arm in front of her to move her right behind me. I looked at her, "Stay behind me, okay?"'

Julie chuckled but her eyes held with slight fear, "I'm not a kid for you to add okay in your sentence. But, yeah, I will." I let out a small smile. _I'll note that._

**Julie's POV:**

Connor's gesture and question calmed me from being scared from the noise. _I really appreciate him protecting him. But I'll change that if necessary._

Hank kicked the door open and went in first with his gun in his hands. He stood up for a few seconds to observe his surroundings. Nothing suspicious happened so he kicked another door open beside him. Connor walked inside so I followed behind him.

I entered the room on the right side. There were symbols on the walls. _Hmmm... it looks like a maze for something._ I exited the room as Hank stood on the door by the end of the hallway. Connor and I stood up behind him before he kicked the door open.

 _Pigeons everywhere!_ Hank stepped backwards as he shouted, "What the fuck is this?!" I jumped in surprise as one pigeon flew in front of my face. I was able to dodge it before it hit my face. I glanced at Connor who was unfazed with the situation. _I wish I can be like that._

I entered the room and saw there were pigeons literally everywhere. Hank attempted to kick some pigeons out of his way, "Jesus, this place stinks..." _No kidding._

A poster on the wall caught my attention. I walked towards it and read it. _UFD, huh?_ I noticed that there was a small hole on the wall on top of the poster. One of its corners was detaching itself from the wall. I was about to remove the poster when I heard Hank called out my name from the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and stood on Connor's left side. I looked on the wall and saw the word 'rA9' written many times in different sizes and thicknesses. Hank asked, "Any idea what it means?" _That looks so familiar... I'm pretty sure I've seen that sign somewhere._

"rA9... written 2471 times," Connor glanced at Hank before looking back on the wall again. "It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall. Why are they obsessed with this sign?"

Hank walked closer to the wall as he observed the signs, "Looks like mazes or something..." He stepped backwards before looking at me, "Seems familiar to you?"

I looked at it before my eyes widened in surprise, "I... I have a friend who shared the same interests as me. We saw a broken android three months ago on our way home. We brought it in his house and attempted to fix it just like what we always do." I glanced at Connor and Hank, "I was trying to bring it back to life when I saw a seemingly software that was blocking all of the codes I was entering. It says, 'rA9'. We tried our best to remove it but we can't for some reason." _So the broken android we saw was a deviant._

Hank groaned, "Shit, it certainly has a link." He exited the bathroom to investigate the living room. I looked at Connor and asked him, "You think it's a virus?"

He turned around to look at me, "Can be. It would make sense if it's a virus for they have errors in their software." _I doubt it is._

I began to walk away when I heard Connor spoke up once again, "What you said earlier will come in handy in our investigation. Thank you."

 _He's...thanking me?_ I chuckled before giving him a wink, "Of course. I'm here to help you guys, anyways."

I exited the room to finish what I was about to do earlier. Hank removed the covers from the window and started to say something. He was talking to Connor about something. I paid no attention to them.

I removed the poster and put it on the floor. There was a big hole on the wall. I saw a book inside so I pulled it out and opened it. _I can't believe there are still real books..._

I opened the book and read it. The symbol from the walls I saw earlier from the other rooms was written on each page of the book. My eyes widened as I realized what the symbol actually means.

_This is a deviant's diary. He was talking about the rA9 being the savior, his love for the pigeons and a man who told him about 'Jericho'. As what I can gather, it seems like Jericho is like a hidden place for deviants? And it's located in Ferndale._

When Brent and I saw the broken android, there was a notebook lying on his lap. We took it with us and tried to decipher it in order to read it. Unlike to this diary, it has only notes in it. Brent and I were fascinated by the symbols so we studied about it in secret.

I closed the book before looking on the ground. _I was assigned by Cyberlife to help them regarding the deviants. I now know that there is a deviant place called Jericho and its location._

"Julie!" Hank's voice made me jumped a little bit. "Found something?"

"Yeah, I found a book." I looked on the book once again before glancing on Connor who was kneeling on the floor while scanning a cage.

"It has weird symbols on it. Quite similar to the symbols from the other rooms. I think it's encrypted." I walked closer to Connor before giving it to him, "You think you can decipher it?" I decided to hide the fact that I already have the answers and possible solutions for the deviancy problem. I disagree with the fact that deviants are dangerous after all.

Connor stood up before gently taking the diary out of my hands. He opened it and scanned it for a few seconds before closing it again to put it in his pocket, "Unfortunately, it's indecipherable." I internally sighed in relief. Good thing he can't decipher it.

I nodded before Connor put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me aside, "Excuse me, Julie."

I watched him walked towards a chair. He looked on the ceiling. And on cue, someone jumped on him and ran away. "Connor!"

"God damn fuckin' pigeons!" I heard Hank shouted as Connor pulled himself up. "What are you waiting for? Chase it!" And Connor started to chase the deviant.

"Go back to the car, kid. I'll follow those fucking androids." Hank ordered me before running away.

"Wait!" He stopped on his tracks before glaring at me, "What is it?"

"We're humans. We can't follow them on the same route—"

Hank groaned, "I just told you to go back to the car, Julie!"

"Stop ordering me like I'm a kid or an android, Hank!" I shouted him which made his glare soften a little bit.

I inhaled deeply before saying, "As I was saying, we can't follow them in the same route because we're humans. On our way here, I searched and memorized every building and road one kilometer apart from the apartment."

Hank thought for a little bit, "So that means you have a plan in your head?"

I smiled as I nodded. "For sure, they will always be on the rooftops of every building. There's a farm near here called 'Urban Farm'. You can go there through the fire exit. I think there will be a train so you're gonna see them on top of it. From that farm, look on your right. You'll see cornfields. Go beyond it so we can trap the deviant just in case Connor wouldn't be able to catch him."

Hank smiled at me, "That's some nice plan you got. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there." I smiled at him confidently.

I ran passed him as I shouted, "Now go, grandpa! You'll miss them if you don't run now!"

I heard Hank groaned loudly behind me followed by his heavy footsteps.

_This will be an exciting chase!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Connor and Julie are torn between helping Hank and catching Rupert. Someone has to do the other option but there will be consequences.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 03:30:19PM**

**Julie's POV:**

"Okay, so I'll just wait here. Hopefully the train would come by like what I assumed." I was hiding behind one of the trees with the full view of the railway. Since I can't really chase the deviant like how Connor chase him, I focused on being the stealthy one so I could surprise him which can at least slow him down.

As if on cue, I heard the train coming so I looked for it. As it passed, the deviant jumped on top of the train with Connor trailing behind and doing the same thing. _Geez, I'm not signing up for a dead wish by sliding on those glass ceilings and jumping before I get squished by the train._

I looked on the big sign of 'Urban Farm' and saw Hank right on time. He stopped and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

The deviant jumped again to climb the ladder and ran towards the trees. Connor did the same thing once the ladder was within his reach. I crouched completely so they won't notice me. Final place would be the cornfields.

After Connor and the deviant disappeared from my sight, I took the shortcut to go into the UFD. I saw that there were a lot of people inside. I looked around and it seems like Connor and the deviant are far away for now. So I casually walked inside and took the exit which leads to the cornfields.

I crouched in the cornfields next to the edge of the building. I'm sure that Hank will appear from the right not for long now. Then the deviant and Connor will appear from the UFD.

I heard commotion from the UFD followed by the deviant running in the cornfields. I took a peek on the cornfields and saw Hank tried to take a hold of the deviant, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned around as I heard the cornfields rustle again. When Connor got out of the cornfields, the deviant pushed Hank on the edge of the building. My eyes widened as my heart beat faster. _Good thing Hank was able to hold on the edge._

I held back the urge to help Hank. _If Connor decides to help Hank, then I can proceed with my plan. If not, then I have to try my best to help Hank even though I'm pretty sure I can't help him up because he's heavy._

I saw Connor scanned the situation in front of him before his expression showed frustration. My eyes widened at this. _That's my signal!_

I quickly stood up and ran towards the deviant. I blocked him from his way, "Stop!"

The deviant's eyes widened in surprise, "How..." His expression turned into a pleading one, "Please, don't capture me. I just want to be free."

My stance loosened a bit. _He wants freedom._ I looked on Hank who was currently being brought up by Connor.

I saw the deviant ran towards me as I held my arms out and ran towards him as well. _I don't know how to fucking block him!_

In my surprise, he grabbed my shoulders before muttering, "I'm sorry." and pushed on the other edge of the building. I felt my ankle touched something as I felt the air seemingly hug me.

I felt like everything went into a slow motion. The deviant's figure was descending as he proceeded on running away. Hank and Connor were looking at me with worried and surprised faces. They were shouting something but I wasn't able to hear anything. And suddenly, everything went black.

  


**Connor's POV:**

After getting out of the cornfields, Rupert pushed Hank on the edge. He held on the edge as the deviant ran away. I was conflicted on what to do so I scanned the situation.

_Capturing the deviant is my mission. The rate of Hank's chance of survival is 89%. Hank can pull himself up. I'll capture the deviant._

_No, I need to save Hank._

I ran towards Hank and held a hand on him. I held my right hand as Hank grabbed it. I heard a familiar voice on my left. _Julie?_

I pulled Hank up and then he put his hand on the ground, "Shit! OH SHIT!"

We heard a commotion coming from our side. My eyes widened as I realized what Rupert was planning to do to Julie. "Julie!" At the same time, I heard Hank shouted, "NO!"

As Rupert ran away, I tried to catch Julie but she was falling fast. I felt my synthetic heart beat faster. Julie fell on top of the ledge on the building. Her head hit it first.

Hank slowly walked towards, "Oh, God, no. Not again, please." I heard him say in disbelief. I paid him no attention as I scanned Julie.

"Help me carry Julie up."

"Help you— Are you fucking kidding me? The kid just fell on the edge and —"

I couldn't help my frustration swallowed me as I turned my head on Hank quickly, "She's alive, Hank. I need to take a closer look on her before contacting a hospital."

Hank's eyes softened as he looked on the ground with an apologetic look. "Go." he said with determination on his face.

I held on the edge as I scanned the ledge below me. I let go and landed on the ledge successfully without stepping on Julie. I scanned her. There was bleeding on the side of her head. I contacted the hospital.

"DMI Hospital, what's your emergency?" I then stated my name and my serial number as well as the address of the building. I also told them about Julie's condition.

I put one arm on her back while the other one under her knees. I pulled her up in a bridal style and looked at her face. I felt something unpleasant in my synthetic heart. As if someone pierced a knife in it. Must be an error in my software. I should run a diagnose later.

"Connor! Bring her up!" Hank's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I then bring her up and my arms were replaced with Hank's. I heard him grunt as I pulled myself up.

"Shit! Her head is bleeding fast!" I knelt on the ground and brought her head on my lap. "Put this on her head or somethin'!" Hank brought out a towel from his pocket. I took it and folded it before putting it on the side of Julie's head so it would slow down the bleeding. I then put my other hand on her cheek as I looked at her.

"I told her to get back to the car. But she's a stubborn kid. Wanting to help with the investigation." Hank told me as he sat on the ground. I said no more word as we heard a helicopter coming closer.

_You shouldn't have helped us, Julie. It would've cost your life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Julie?

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 04:50:05PM**

**Julie's POV:**

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Julie! What happened?"_

_I ran towards Dad who stood up from the log he was sitting on by the lake. He brought me up in the air and then placed me on his arm. "I shouted on the BIG dog because he was barking on me."_

_Dad laughed at me, "You shouted?"_

_I nodded my head, "Yes! You told me to face my fears, so I did!" I pumped my chest in the air like the way the people in movies do it whenever they did something that they are proud of. I think I look cool right now!_

_Dad smiled at me, "You did a pretty good job, Julie." He placed me on the grass before sitting on the log again. He gazed on the lake with the face that I've been noticing ever since he was promoted in his job. I sat down on the log beside him. "You're not gonna help Mom with the food?"_

_"Why don't YOU help her, Dad? Instead of sitting here and doing nothing."_

_Dad looked at me in disbelief before letting out loud fits of laughter while clutching his stomach. I also laughed because he look ridiculous laughing with his large mouth open._

_"You really are my daughter, Julie." he patted my head a few times before ruining my hair._

_"Dad, stop it!" The both of us laughed before he finally withdrew his hand. I fixed my hair as I pouted._

_I was very happy today because Dad finally had a day off. He was very busy teaching his 'special' student after seeing 'potential' in him, he said. He always arrived home late at night for a few months now._

_After pondering for a few minutes, I asked Dad, "What happens to humans after they die?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"We had a topic about death in school." I shrugged my shoulders as I gazed on the lake once again. I felt bad on lying to my parents but I can't help to be curious._

_"Discussing death with 5-year-old students?" Dad's grin caught me off guard. Of course, he knows that I'm lying. He's a professor after all._

_I pouted as I put my elbows on my knees then my cheeks in my hands. "I went to the school's library and found a book that I thought was pretty so I read it."_

_"What does the book says?"_

_"It talks about the psychowogical state of human beings." Dad chuckled, "It's 'psychological', Julie."_

_I repeated what he said, "Psychological." He nodded his head in satisfaction._

_"Well, as for your answer," he adjusted in his seat before continuing, "I don't really know."_

_I looked at him, "The book says that people see life flashing before them before and after they die?" Now I was confused with my explanation._

_"I think you mean that they experience life all over again that's why they were seeing their past before them." he explained for me._

_I nodded my head, "Yeah! That's what I was talking about." He laughed at my behavior, "Do you believe in that, Dad?"_

_He hummed a familiar tune for me before gazing on the crystal clear lake before us, "Yeah, I do actually. I also think that you will be in your favorite place then you will choose your path."_

_"Choose your path?"_

_A gentle smile appeared on Dad's face, "Choose between life and death."_

> _I looked at him with pure confusion in my face. He looked at me after noticing that I was silent before glancing on the lake again, "Not all people instantly dies, Julie. Sometimes, they are the ones who will choose if they will continue to live or not."_

_Hmm..._

_Dad looked at me, "Do you understand, Julie?"_

_I smiled up at him, "Yep!'_

_His eyes lit up with amazement and mischief, "Really?"_

_"Yes, Dad. I do really understand," the both of us laughed._

_Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders and I recognized the scent of the perfume of someone behind us. Dad and I stopped laughing as I heard Mom spoke up, "You really are like your father, Julie. Smart and LAZY."_

_"Carla, honey, hi..." Oh, Dad's scared of Mom! I covered my mouth with both of my hands as I tried my best to stop myself from laughing._

_Dad grinned before spreading out his arms, "Tickle time!"_

_My eyes widened as I stood up from the log and ran away from him. He chased me as I heard my mom laughed, "Come here, you two! It's lunch time!"_

_"I'm going to catch you, Julie!" Dad yelled in a funny voice. I turned around to see his arms a few inches from me. I closed my eyes to feel his arms wrap around me._

But nothing came.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was night time. The sky was dark and the stars were scattered up high yet trees were blocking my view. The warmth from earlier suddenly disappeared.

_It's too silent..._

I sat up as I realized that I was lying down on the ground. I glanced on my clothing and noticed that it was the same dress from earlier. I looked in front of me and saw that it's a forest. There was no light since it's night time so I can't see anything in it.

"Julie..." I heard a faint voice coming inside the dark forest. I stepped backwards in surprise. I heard a splash under me as my feet came in contact with a liquid substance.

"Wow..." I mumbled in great amazement after turning around. I was standing in a lake that was reflecting the beautiful night sky. Various colors were mixing with the stars. _Everything was so serene, beautiful and..._

_Lonely._

_Why am I here?_ I looked down on the water and saw the reflection of my present self. _Am I forgetting something?_

I reached out my hand to carefully poke my reflection on the water. As the ripple continued, fragments of the recent events came back to me. An android and an old man accompanying me in a modernized city.

"Connor... Hank..." I mumbled the names that appeared in my head. I was on the rooftop with them. Connor helped Hank as the deviant pushed me on the edge. _I remember everything!_

_But why am I here?_

I looked on the stars once again and noticed that there was only one star that seemingly appear noticeable for me than the others. The memory with my parents from earlier suddenly appeared in my mind.

"This is probably my favorite place?" I asked to myself. _Now come to think of it, this is such a beautiful scenery. This is the first time I've seen the moon this big!_

**"When will she wake up, doc?"**

**"I don't really know if she would ever wake up."**

**"No..."**

**"Miss Smith? Julie?"**

**"Leave her alone, Connor."**

**"But lieutenant-"**

I heard the voices of Hank and Connor echoing all around me. I looked around to see if there was any exit for me to go back because I do really want to come back. _I don't want to leave Mom all alone. I don't want to leave Brent without confessing my feelings towards him. I don't want to leave Hank when he was just starting to warm up with me. I don't want to leave Connor because..._

_I don't want to die. I need to leave._

I looked up on the large beautiful moon. I whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad." I turned around to look on the dark forest. It was pure black. There was no light at all. But this is the only place that I think I can go to back in the real world. I breathed deeply before running towards the dark forest with no light guiding me in my way.

_I'll come back. Just wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie Smith finally wakes up. Connor shows emotions towards her and Hank secretly teases them. But the fun is cut short due to their next investigation. Julie won't let them investigate without her.

**NOV. 06, 2038 : 04:53:11PM**

**Julie's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings. I can tell that I was lying on a hospital bed. I looked at my right to see Hank opening the door for the doctor to exit on. Connor was standing with his back on my way.

I was about to call out for Connor as I sat up when I suddenly groaned. _Looks like my head still hurts..._

"Easy there, kid." I heard Hank called out from the door.

Connor grabbed my shoulders gently to help me lie down once again, "You shouldn't sit up for now, Julie. The doctors advised you to not to sit up for a while after you wake up."

"Well, that sucks..." I said with my hoarse voice. Connor must've noticed this because he grabbed a cup and poured water in it before sitting on the chair beside me.

"Julie, can you lift your head up a bit in order to drink?" Connor tilted his head. I nodded before he helped me drink the water.

"I'll go grab some food." I heard Hank spoke up before leaving the room.

Connor put the cup on the table beside him after I drank all of it. I sighed before looking on the ceiling. _Everything feels so surreal right now._

"Would you like to watch something on the television, Julie?" I looked at Connor who had his head tilted once again. _Why does he keep on tilting his head?_

"How long was I out, Connor?"

"1 hour, 23 minutes, and 6 seconds." I chuckled at Connor's answer. _Of course, he would give me the exact time._

,p>I hummed before looking back at Connor. I know he was staring at me ever since I woke up which is cute and weird at me for the same time. "How's Hank?"

"He's okay, Julie. I managed to rescue him on time. But for you, unfortunately..." he looked on the floor with his LED going from blue to yellow until it reaches red.

I chuckled in order to lighten up the mood. "You can't rescue the both of us at the same time, Connor. Unless you're Flash, the fastest human being alive."

Connor looked at me confusedly, "But Flash is a fiction character."

"Exactly."

Connor's face changed a bit when he got the point. "I would still like to apologize for what I did."

I sighed before smiling again, "You'll never really stop until I forgive you, huh?" He kept on staring at me with the same expression on his face before nodding.

I laughed at his behavior before saying, "Yeah, yeah, Connor. I forgive you." _What he did was cute._

"Uh, I'll just kill the mood for the both of you, okay?" I looked on the door and saw Hank carrying a box of donuts.

"You didn't 'kill' anything or anyone, lieutenant." _Sometimes, I don't know if Connor just takes things literally or he's just plain dumb. Either way, it's still funny so I don't mind._

"Just shut up, Connor," Hank retorted back before walking towards me to put the box of donuts on my lap. I slowly pulled myself up in order to sit. _Of course, Connor helped me._

I opened the box and laughed in delight. There were thirteen donuts in the box. All of them have a letter on them. I suddenly remembered the last time I was with Brent. It was the night when I thought I wouldn't be able to attend school anymore. It was the same night when I met Hank and Connor. _There's so many things that happened in just a day._

I looked at the old man sitting on the chair on my right who turned the television on to watch a basketball game, "Thank you, Hank! I knew that you're a sweet bear inside."

"I'm not! Just eat the donuts!" he grumpily said on me before turning his attention on the television once again.

"For Julie Smith," Connor read the letters out loud. I saw him frowned before looking at Hank, "This is too unhealthy for Julie. You should've bought salad."

I saw Hank glared at Connor so I spoke out in a seemingly royal voice, "Now, gentlemen, do not start an argue. Connor, it's fine because I don't eat salad. Hank, I thank you for giving me a reason to have diabetes."

"But why don't you eat salad?"

"Stop it, android. As long as she's fine with it, then deal with it." Hank grumpily scolded Connor. _He may have his signature frown on his face but I know he has a soft spot on Connor._

Connor looked on the bed before mumbling something. I leaned down my head towards Connor a little bit until I can hear his voice. I only caught up the last words, "....as long as Julie is fine."

Connor snapped his head back towards me which made me squirmed in my bed while harshly moving my head away from me. I groaned in pain because of my sudden movement which caught Hank's attention.

"Kid?" Hank called out on me while I touched the left side of my head. _Shit! It hurts so much!_

"Call the doctor, lieutenant." Connor told Hank immediately ran out of the room to look for a doctor. I can hear his distant shoutings on the hallways.

I felt Connor's hand on my left hand which I used to touch my head. He gently grabbed it and slowly put it down on my lap. The pain died down for a bit but my vision was still blurred.

"Julie, please don't move too much," I looked up and saw Connor's blurred face close to mine. _Shit, I would've blush at this point but this pain is overwhelming me._

"Okay..." I mumbled slowly as I tried to make out the image of Connor's face more clear. His brown eyes were staring at me but there was something in there.

_...Is that sadness?_

_Does he has feelings?_

_Are you deviating, Connor?_

I was happy upon thinking that Connor is finally feeling emotions. But then, it could bring to his destruction. _Cyberlife can't afford having more deviants. If they find out about this, they will destroy him._

_I can't let that happen. I need to think of something to help him._

Connor put his hand on my right cheek which instantly brought comfort to me and somehow lessened the pain I was feeling. _Can he now magically heal humans or something?_

"Calm down, Julie. Relax, please." Connor's face finally wasn't blurry anymore. I looked at his face with widened eyes before staring back at his eyes. My breath finally came back to normal and I wasn't tense anymore. I noticed that Connor was holding my hand on my lap.

He smiled a little bit which surprised me, "That's it. There we go, Julie." _His voice is so soothing.._

I felt his thumb rubbed against my cheek, "Connor, I—"

"Looks like she doesn't need any help."

I looked towards the door and saw Hank leaning on the frame with the doctor chuckling beside him. Realizing the position I was in, I cleared my throat before averting my gaze from anyone. _Well, this was embarrassing._

Connor, who finally realized what was happening, mumbled, "Oh," before removing his hands from my body and walked towards Hank to give space for the doctor who was walking towards me.

"Hi, Miss Smith. My name is Doctor Michael. How are you feeling now?" the doctor asked me with a kind smile on his face.

I pondered for a bit before answering, "My head still hurts a little bit but my vision is now clear."

He hummed for a bit before turning his attention to Connor and Hank, "I'm afraid that visitation hours are over. You can come back again tomorrow. For now, I'll check up on Miss Julie."

I looked over to my partners who were hesitating if they would leave or not. Hank squinted his eyes on the doctor before looking at me. I nodded and smiled at him in order to indicate that I'll be okay.

His face finally came back to the usual grumpy one, "Let's go, Connor." He left Connor alone as he walked away.

Connor stared at me for a while which was awkward considering that Doctor Michael was with us and probably waiting for him to leave as well. "Rest well, Julie," he told me before nodding at the doctor to acknowledge him. He exited my room and closed the door.

_I wonder what he was thinking._

Doctor Michael and I talked for a while about my condition and the sudden pain I felt earlier. It turns out that my head firstly hit the concrete on my fall earlier. This was the reason why I have a wound on the side of my head. The impact still affected my brain especially my vision. Acording to him, I didn't need to worry because everything will go back to normal in a matter of days. But the problem is I don't have days in order to recover. _I need to help Hank and Connor with the investigation._

While the doctor's back was on me, I looked over on the table and noticed that another box of donuts was placed on it but there was a space beneath it. I looked closely and saw my tablet. When the doctor turned around to look at me, I pretended that I was stretching. Doctor Michael chuckled before telling me that he understands that I am tired but I have to bear with him for a few minutes as he fully check up on me. _At least he's taking his job seriously._

_But I can't stay here for a long time. I need to do something to help with the investigation. Even if it means of escaping here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to Hank's house for their new crime scene. He founds him lying unconsciously in his kitchen. What happened to him?

**NOV. 6, 2038 : 07:51:04PM**

**Connor's POV:**

I walked on the white path with an umbrella in my left hand because it was raining. After a few minutes of walking around, I finally found Amanda standing on a white post in order to avoid the rain.

"Hello, Amanda."

"Connor, I've been expecting you. Would you mind a little walk?" I walked towards her right side and opened the umbrella. The both of us started to walk around the Zen Garden.

"That deviant seemed to be an intriguing case. Pity you didn't manage to capture it." Amanda glanced at me before looking forward again. _I knew this is how Amanda would react._

I explained, "Deviants are completely irrational which makes it difficult to anticipate their behavior. But I should have been more effective." I did not look at her once because I am sure that she has a frown on her face.

Amanda looked at me once again, "Did you manage to learn anything?" I finally glanced at her and surprisingly saw her smiling at me.

"Miss Smith found its diary but it was encrypted just like what she have said. It may take weeks to decipher." I frowned a little bit more as I remembered what had happened to Julie shortly afterwards. _I wonder if she is alright now._

"What else?" Amanda pulled me out of my thoughts.

"The walls of the apartment were covered with drawings of labyrinths and other symbols. Like the other deviants, it seemed obsessed with rA9." I began to ponder about this rA9. I can remember Julie stating that she also had an experience of a deviant who was obsessed with rA9. _I should ask her about it more. It could help with the investigation._

"You came very close to capturing that deviant," Amanda emphasized each of her words yet I did not say anything and kept looking straight ahead. "How is your relationship with lieutenant developing?"

I answered truthfully and quite proud as I remembered him being less grumpy when he brought up the scene when I save him on the roof when we were in the hospital, "He seemed grateful that I saved his life on the roof. He didn't say anything but he expressed it in his own way." I felt my lips forming a small smile.

Amanda hummed beside me before asking, "How about Miss Smith? I found out that she chose to help with the investigation physically despite of having no training or experience about it at all."

The smile on my face was gone as I remembered her body falling from the rood and her head hitting the concrete, "She lost consciousness as soon as her head hit the concrete. She is in a hospital right now resting. It would take a few days for her to be fully recovered."

Amanda thought for a while before saying, "She can still help even though she is in a hospital." I was about to go against with her insist because Julie needs to rest. But I chose not to say anything. 

"Miss Smith seems to know a lot about deviants. I do think she will be a great asset in the team. It was an unfortunate event for that to happen to her. I should have been faster on saving her." _I almost forgot that Amanda was with me._

I saw her snapped her head towards me with glare in her eyes, "You should have been faster on capturing the deviant."

I decided not to say anything as I continued to walk in silence. I noticed that Amanda has stopped walking with me so I turned around to look at her.

"You don't have much time. Deviancy continues to spread. It's only a matter of time before the media finds out about it. You need to stop this whatever it takes."

I looked at her and answered filled with determination, "I will solve this investigation, Amanda. I won't disappoint you."

She looked at me for a few seconds before announcing, "A new case just came in. Find Anderson and investigate it. Contact Smith if you need an extra help."

Amanda continued to walk forward as I was left alone to stand under the rain. I closed my eyes in order to leave the Zen Garden

  


* * *

  


I exited the taxi after arriving on Hank's house. I went towards the door and knocked, "Lieutenant Anderson?"

_No response._

I pressed the doorbell, "Anybody home?"

_No response again._

I pressed the doorbell much longer than the previous one, hoping that I will be able to get a reaction from him. But there was still no response. _I need to find my way inside._

I checked on a window and found Hank's dog, Sumo, relaxing on the floor. I checked on another window and saw Hank lying on the floor unconsciously, "Lieutenant Anderson!"

I broke the window with my elbow. I backed away and jumped my way inside. My landing was not efficient so I made a lot of noise.

Hank's dog was staring at me which caught me surprise. I backed away a few steps as it walked closer to me, "Easy, Sumo. I'm your friend. See? I know your name. I'm here to save your owner." My hand was holding out to indicate that I mean no harm. I was nervous that he might do something bad.

_No, I'm not nervous. Androids don't feel anything._

Sumo seemingly understood me as he walked away. I almost sighed in relief before standing up. I went to Hank and kneeled down to scan him. It is evident that he was knocked out because he has ethylic coma. Suspiciously, he had a gun near his hand.

"Lieutenant?" I called out on him before gently patting his cheek to wake him up. But he only responded with a groan.

"Wake up, lieutenant!" I said in a louder voice. His eyes opened for a while before facing away to close them again.

I slapped him harshly on his cheek this time in which he finally woke up, "It's me, Connor."

I helped him to stand up yet he was angry about me as always. He wanted me to leave. He even ordered Sumo to attack me in which the dog only barked on.

I took him in the bathroom to sober him. He finally gained his sober self after I opened the shower. He asked me about my intention in his house. I told him about the case that was reported in which he was angry about.

He was not speaking nor looking at me so I decided to tease him about the case. I know where the homicide happened.

"I understand. It probably wasn't interesting anyway," I walked away before emphasizing my next words. "A man found dead in a sex club downtown. Guess they'll have to solve the case without us." I held out my arms for a bit as a sign of shrugging.

"You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air. There's some clothes in the bedroom there." I knew he would fall for it.

"I'll go get it." I nodded at him before making my way towards his bedroom. I opened his drawer and found a lot of clothes that suits Hank.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Whatever."

I picked the streaky one before making my way towards the bathroom. He was vomiting on the toilet as I walked towards the sink to put his clothes, "Are you alright, lieutenant?"

"Yeah," he wiped his mouth in defeat. "Yeah. Wondeful. Just uh.. give me five minutes, okay?" He looks very tired.

"Sure." I gave him one last glance as he vomited even more. I exited the bathroom and closed the door behind me. _I think I can look around to learn more about him._

As I walked around, I noticed that his place was messy. The television was turned on. Sumo was lying near the television so I petted him. _I do like dogs after all._

I went towards the kitchen and found a picture frame turned down on the table. I held it in my hands and scanned the child on the picture.

 _Cole Anderson. He died when he was 6 years old. Hank lost his son._ I put down the picture frame in the same position as it was earlier.

I walked on the other side of the room and noticed a chair was on the floor. I brought it up and put it in the right position.

I noticed that the gun from earlier was still on the floor so I knelt down. I held the gun in my hand and decided to question Hank about it, "What were you doing with the gun?"

"Russian roulette!" Hank answered. "Wanted to see how long I could last. Must've collapsed before I found out."

I checked if there were any bullets in the gun. There was only one. I rolled it and noticed that the next roll would be the bullet. "You were lucky. The last shot would have killed you." I put the gun down again before standing up. _I can say that Hank could have suicidal tendencies._

Hank finally came out on bathroom with his clothes on. _He looks like a new man._ He was looking at me. I let out a small smile to reassure him that he looks okay.

He looked at Sumo who walked up beside me, "Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long." His dog lied down on the floor in front of the television.

Hank exited his house with me trailing behind. _Once again, I wonder how Julie is doing now._ /p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank go to the Eden Club for the investigation.

**NOV. 6, 2038 : 08:17:04PM**

**Connor's POV:**

"Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull..." Hank groaned while touching his head after I stopped his car in front of the Eden Club. He put down his hands before looking out the window, "You sure this is the place?"

"It's the address in the report," I answered.

"Right..." Hank collected himself first before going out of the car. He bumped his head on the progress. I then followed him outside of the car.

We entered the sex club as Hank spoke up, "Sexiest androids in town. Now I know why you insisted on coming here!"

 _Is that a tease?_ I wondered but I decided not to say anything. The club greeted us as we walked further inside. The doors opened, revealing the sex androids modelling on the sides. With pure curiosity, I looked on the girl with a short hair on the right.

"Connor!" Hank scolded me. "The fuck are you doing?" _I wonder why he was scolding me._

"Coming, lieutenant." I then followed him inside as the door opened up behind him.

Hank talked with a police officer as well as with the owner. I decided to look around for a while before following Hank walking towards one of the doors.

The door revealed to us the crime scene as well as Gavin standing just a few steps away from us. He looked at us before smirking, "Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet. The fuck are you two doing here?" _Humans really like profanities, huh?_

"We have been assigned all cases involving androids," I answered as Hank glanced around.

"Oh yeah?" Gavin sarcastically questioned us. "Well, you're wasting your time," he looked on the dead man on the bed before chuckling, "Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle."

No one laughed when Gavin did. Hank spoke up, "We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind."

"Come on," he called out for Chris before walking towards us, "It's uh, starting to stink of booze in here." he bumped on my shoulder as he continued to walk.

Surprisingly, he stopped walking and looked at us, "Where's the girl? Still in the hospital, huh?" I noticed that Hank glared at him. Julie?

"I'm gonna pay her a visit," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Visitation hours are over, Detective Reed. The hospital will not allow you to visit her," I told Gavin. He glared at me before leaving with Chris who looked at Hank apologetically.

I looked at Hank and heard him mumbled, "No one's gonna lay a finger on the kid. Especially Gavin." I remembered Cole's picture on the table back in Hank's house. _He might have considered Julie as his daughter._

Hank walked up towards the dead body on the bed to examine him so I knelt down on the android lying on the floor. I put my fingers on the blue blood trailing down her nose before putting it near to my mouth to lick it. I heard Hank scolded me, "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting. Think I'm gonna puke again."

_Model WR400._

I walked towards the bed to examine the victim. I scanned him and noticed that Gavin was wrong in his assumption. I then reconstructed the scenario earlier.

"He didn't die of a heart attack. He was strangled." I told Hank before walking towards the android again.

"Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything though. Could've been rough play."

"We're missing something here."

I knelt down the android to examine it. "Think you can read the android's memory? Maybe you can see what happened."

I scanned its arm, "I can try. The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it."

"Think you can do it?"

"It's badly damaged," I put my hand on its stomach as it began to turn white. "If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less. I just hope it's long enough to learn something."

I opened its stomach and reconnected its wire. It opened its eyes as it started to function again. It moved backwards and stopped when it came in contact with a wall. I walked towards her slowly and knelt down.

"You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is alright," I explained to her.

"Is he... Is he dead?"

"Tell me what happened."

"He started hitting me again and again." Its LED was yellow all the time.

"Did you kill him?"

The Traci model reacted, "No! No, it wasn't me." If it wasn't alone, then the deviant escaped.

I decided to clarify the assumption, "Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?"

"He wanted to play with two girls. That's what he said, there were two of us."

The time was running out so I asked her quickly, "Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?"

But it was too late. It already shut down once again. I stood up as Hank spoke up behind me, "So, there was another android. This happened over an hour ago. It's probably long gone."

"No, it couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It might still be here."

"Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?" Hank asked me.

"Deviants aren't easily detected."

"Ah, shit, there's gotta be some other way," he looked on the ground with frustration on his face before looking at me again. "Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room." _The sex androids._

"You know," I looked up at the lieutenant after thinking of ways on how to have other eyewitnesses other than the sex androids. "This could have been easier if Julie is here. Her magical tablet and her hacking skills. All of that."

Everytime Julie's name is being mentioned, the memory of her falling from the roof kept on replaying in my head. I tried my best to hide the fact that I was still bothered on what happened to her.

"Julie is a great asset in the team. Unfortunately, she got into an accident that brought her to the hospital. I could ask help from her by contacting her tablet but she needs to rest." I told Hank. "Unless you want me to contact her?"

His eyes widened in shock, "No! I was just, bringing her up. It's weird not to have that annoying and loud kid around." His eyes somehow showed sadness in them and longing but he quickly changed them into a glare, "How about you? Do you miss her?"

_Me? Missing Julie?_

"Androids do not have emotions, lieutenant. The feeling of missing someone is unknown in my system. But I do agree with you in the idea on finishing the investigation faster if Julie is with us." I felt a sting in my chest as if someone is putting heavy objects on it.

_I do miss her._

**No, I don't feel anything.**

_I w4n* h58 **** m5._

**Stop! I'm not allowed—**

_* **** ***_

**That's better.**

I noticed that I was looking on the wall so I looked on Hank. He was looking at me with a surprised look on his face. He quickly changed into a calm stare. "I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything." Hank and I then exited the room. He walked towards the owner to get some information from him.

I went towards one of the sex androids who was the same model I looked at on the entrance. I put my hand on the scanner but it only allows handprints which I do not have.

I walked towards Hank, "Excuse me, Lieutenant. Can you come here a second?"

"Found something?"

"Maybe..." I walked towards the sex android from earlier with Hank trailing behind.

I looked at him once again before asking, "Can you rent this Traci?"

He pulled out a disgusted look before walking away, "For fuck's sake, Connor, we got better things to do." _Oh, he thought that I was gonna... oh._

"Please, Lieutenant!" He turned around to look at me again. "Just trust me."

He groaned before walking up towards the sex android. He then put his hand on the scanner. An automatic voice from the capsule announced the price for the session and the duration.

Hank turned around at me with a questioning look on his face as he confirmed the purchase, "This is not gonna look good on my expense account."

The sex android then came out of its capsule. It greeted the lieutenant and told him to follow her. Hank looked at me, "Okay, now what?"

I stood in front of the android and put my hand on its arm in order to probe its memory. Fortunately, I was able to find the suspect coming out of the room where the crime scene happened. This is a sign that other androids must have seen it as well. I then detached my hand and looked at Hank, "It saw something."

"What are you talkin' about? Saw what?"

"The deviant leave the room. A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!"

Without Hank's words, I proceeded on scanning the possible androids who might have seen the blue-haired Traci in order to find its current location.

_We need to find the suspect. We need to finish the investigation. For Julie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank finally find Traci. Someone arrives in the middle of their investigation.

**NOV. 6, 2038 : 08:27:03PM**

**Connor's POV:**

Based on the androids I have probed in the club, the suspect went into a lot of rooms. After exiting the room where the crime scene took place, it headed towards the entrance and went back again in the club. It entered in the red room afterwards. It then walked towards the blue room. It then hid in a room possibly because someone was growing suspicious of her actions.

Hank rented a lot of sex androids. _I will ask Cyberlife to pay back his expenses as well as replace his broken window. All of these were needed for the investigation after all._

In the end, I was able to pinpoint its location. _The staff room._

"I know where it went! Follow me!" I called out for Hank before entering the staff room.

"Fucking-A. This is crazy!"

Before opening the door that leads to the warehouse, Hank called out from behind, "Wait!" I stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "I'll take it from here." I stood aside to make way for Hank. Sending me one last glance, he brought out his gun before opening the door.

He went inside first and scanned his surroundings. He then walked on the stairs. I followed him after knowing that it is safe to enter.

"Shit! We're too late." Hank groaned in frustration beside me. _No, that is impossible, Hank._

We both went towards the possible escape route of the deviant. There were no traces of thirium or any footsteps. _Maybe it has not escaped yet._

I then decided to look around to find more clues. "Christ, look at them," the lieutenant muttered behind me. "They get used till they break, then they get tossed out."

One part of the wall has a graffiti of rA9. Another rA9 reference. _The deviants are seemingly united with this. But the question is, who is rA9?_

I looked around once again and found traces of thirium on the floor. Because the deviant was physically abused by the man, it would leave a trail of thirium somewhere. I then knelt down to analyze it.

"People are fucking insane," Hank spoke up somewhere behind me. "They don't want relationships anymore. Everybody just gets an android. They cook what you want, they screw when you want, you don't have to worry about how they feel. Next thing you know, we're gonna be extinct, because everybody would rather buy a piece of plastic than love another human being. Beats me." The lieutenant is obviously angry with androids.

Humans do not need to worry about what we 'feel' mainly because androids do not have emotions. What the deviants consider as 'emotions' are just errors in their software. This is the reason why they need to be brought in Cyberlife in order to remove the errors for them to function properly. Cyberlife will probably create a new system in order to avoid androids from deviating. Julie will be hired possibly by Cyberlife in order to do their plans faster because she knows a lot about hacking.

When Hank spoke up about humans loving another human being, I instantly thought of Julie. On my way towards the lieutenant's house, I went into the files of Julie. She once lived with her parents happily but one day, her father suddenly disappeared leaving no traces behind. Her father was a professor in the University of Cambridge wherein the founder of Cyberlife also graduated. Her mother was also a professor in the same university but retired shortly after marrying him.

Her files were basically all about her family. She only has one friend which is a man named Brent. He and Julie shared the same hobbies as well as interests. He was the one Julie mentioned that was with her when they found a broken android. Brent is a good-looking man and an intelligent person. Julie might like him. I would not be surprised if she do like him.

_But why do I feel something heavy on my chest? The same feeling I felt when Julie fell off the room. The same feeling when Gavin spoke about her earlier._

_I should run a diagnose later._

I suddenly felt something electrocuting my head. I touched the right side of my head to check what was happening but I found nothing. The sensation disappeared shortly afterwards. _I should really run a diagonse later._

I then followed the trail of blue blood. It disappeared beside the set of androids on the corner. I looked over and saw the blue-haired Traci with its LED turning yellow. Surprisingly, the short-haired Traci attacked me.

Hank ran towards me and brought his gun. He aimed it on the deviant while shouting, "Don't move!" He was cut off when the blue-haired Traci attacked him.

I was about to go help Hank when the short-haired Traci blocked my way to attack me. I threw it aside and attempted to pin it on the ground. Unfortunately, it had the upper hand so I was pinned on the floor instead. It tried to punch me but I managed to block them all. It got the screwdriver from the ground and attempted to stab me with it. I was able to push the deviant off of me before standing up. I heard Hank groaned somewhere behind me as he was struggling with the blue-haired Traci. I continued to fight the other Traci until we fell on the ground outside the warehouse. The impact caused me not to be able to function well for a few seconds.

"Julie! No!" _She's here?_

I looked over and saw the Tracis holding their hands together. _Are they lovers?_

Hank was able to get a hold of the deviants but he was pushed away that hit him hard on the wall. My eyes widened as I saw Julie trying to stop them but she was also pushed onto the wall.

_What is she doing here?!_

**Julie's POV:**

"Shit, that hurts..." I mumbled before forcing myself to chase the deviants.

"Quick! They're getting away!" Hank shouted as the Tracis ran away. Connor ran towards them and I followed him. I heard Hank shouting my name and telling me to stop. _Of course, I didn't follow him. I can't let Connor fight these two._

Connor grabbed the blue-haired Traci as I grabbed the other one, "Julie, what are you doing here?"

"Ask me later!" I retorted quickly as I pulled down the short-haired Traci.

She punched me on my stomach which made me kneel on the cold ground. I touched my stomach and looked up at the deviant in front of me. She was holding a metal pipe over her head and was about to hit me when she stopped.

"You're hurt," she said with concern in her eyes. I knew that my stitch on my head was bleeding due to my sudden movements. _So she saw the blood, huh?_

It then walked towards Connor to attack him who was struggling with the blue-haired Traci. "Connor..." I mumbled as I tried to stand up but failed to do so. I was too exhausted.

My vision was starting to get blurry and my head was spinning due to dizziness. I heard Hank's voice beside me but I can't make up his words. After regaining my vision, Connor stumbled over the blue-haired Traci. He pinned her on the ground. I saw the short-haired Traci grabbing the large trash bin.

"No!" I forced myself to run in front of Connor to protect him from the attack. I felt the large trash bin came in contact with my body. I rolled on the ground and gripped my left side while groaning in pain.

Connor glanced at me with concern in his eyes. I looked on the short-haired Traci and saw her staring at me with the same eyes as if she regretted her actions. Connor must have seen this because he grabbed the gun and aimed it on the deviant. Upon noticing this, the Traci ran towards him.

I was about to run towards him when I felt Hank's hands on my shoulders pulling me down, "Stop it, kid! You're not even supposed to be here! Fuckin' hell!" I struggled with his grip but I gave up when I saw Connor put down the gun which earned him a kick on his face.

I noticed that I was panting heavily due to exhaustion, pain, and coldness. _I'll definitely get sick because of this._

After the pain on the left side of my body subsided, I sat up with the help of Hank. He looked on my head and then his eyes widened, "Kid! You're bleeding!"

"No shit, Sherlock." I chuckled at him as I leaned on the wall behind me. _Fuck, it hurts like hell and yet I can still laugh._

The short-haired Traci knelt down in front of me. She was about to grab my face when Connor stepped in between us, "Stay away from Julie."

"Connor, it's okay." I reassured him. He turned around and glared at me before stepping aside.

Hank and I sent a knowing look at each other before looking at Connor who was obviously angry. _Is Connor actually feeling emotions now?_

The deviant shrugged Connor off and grabbed my face anyways to inspect my head, "Relax, I'm just checking her wound. I've no plans of hurting an injured human."

I noticed that Hank was standing up with Connor as the blue-haired Traci explained what she did on the crime scene. I noticed that Connor would glance at me every now and then so I looked away.

The deviant removed her hands from my face, "The club has supplies for you to clean that wound and stitch that up again. I'm sure that android would be able to do all of that."

"Thank you," I told her in which she nodded. She then stood up and walked towards her lover.

After regaining my strength, I stood up and watched the Traci made their escape. The three of us looked at each other because we knew that we weren't able to catch the suspect again.

"It's probably better this way," Hank said as Connor looked on the ground, completely confused about what just happened. I can't blame him. His mission is to capture deviants dead or alive. He obviously had the upper hand but he didn't do it. _I'm thankful for it though._

"Come on, let's get Julie patched up." Hank obviously wants to scold me but he didn't. Probably because he thinks that I do really need help right now instead of scolding. But Connor was thinking other way around.

"You shouldn't be in here, Julie. You should be resting in the hospital right now! How did you escape? Did Detective Reed help you?" Connor was asking me a lot of questions.

"First, I know that I shouldn't be in here. Second, I know that I should be resting right now. And last, no, Gavin did not help me. Why did you even think that asshole would help me?"

Connor dodged my question while glaring at me, "I cannot believe you chose to be so irresponsible of yourself."

"Irresponsible of myself? Hey, I was worried about you two. I want to help."

"Well, you shouldn't have helped us. Hank and I already got it."

"Got it? You didn't even catch the deviant!" Connor's eyes widened at this before looking on the ground. I was confused with what is happening with him right now. He deserves that remark anyways. "You're worried, aren't you?"

He looked again at me, "Androids don't feel emotions which means that I wouldn't be worried about you."

"Then why were you shouting at me just now as if you are worried? What, you faked it?"

"No! I didn't fake it—"

"You're worried, then."

"No, Julie! I'm not worried. I am just simply scolding you as the humans would do if someone did something wrong. What you did was irrational."

I scoffed, "So helping you was irrational?"

"I—"

"Stop it, you two! Let's go and look for the owner. I'll ask about the medical supplies to treat Julie's wound. You, Connor, will patch her up. I'll keep an eye on both of you to ensure that you won't be stabbing each other behind my back." Hank ordered the both of us before letting me walk first.

Connor was about to follow me when Hank blocked him, "You walk behind me." The android nodded and looked on the ground in defeat.

I might have exaggerated things earlier. For sure, he's more confused now. Maybe I should've not say anything that might pressure him. But I thought that if I wouldn't be telling him all about it now, then when would I? I want him to realize that deviants do have emotions. And having emotions are not bad. _Does he not want to be human?_

As I walked further inside the club, I noticed how exhausted I was. The pain I was feeling in my chest wasn't helping. It hurts to see Connor being mad at me but it hurts more knowing that I made him so confuse that he might force himself to shut down.

"Kid?" Hank called out on me as I noticed that my steps were getting heavy and slower. I was feeling dizziness once again but it was much stronger this time. My legs then gave up.

"Julie!" I heard Connor shouted behind me as he caught me in his arms. He then carried me with his arm on my back and the other one under my knees. I tried to make out Connor's face but I wasn't because my vision was blurry. _Geez, this was supposed to be romantic. This is NOT what I dreamt when I was a kid._

"Julie, keep your eyes open, please! No!" I closed my eyes in defeat and slowly fell into the darkness with Connor's voice telling me to not sleep and Hank's shoutings for help.

_Sorry, boys. Rest time, I guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds up with Hank and Connor. Later on, Julie talks with Connor alone.

**NOV. 7, 2038 : 01:23:14AM**

**Julie's POV:**

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. Obviously, I was in Hank's car. It smells like alcohol in here. I slowly sat up on the back seat. I opened my tablet which was lying on my side to check the time. _1:23AM?! Where are we?_

"What the fuck?!" I whispered to myself before going out of the car. Hank was aiming his gun on Connor. _He cannot kill him!_

I ran towards Hank who put down his gun before looking at me, "What's going on here?"

Hank sent a knowing look on Connor before glancing at me, "I just checked if he's deviating already." I looked at Connor who was looking on the sky as if he was watching the snow falling.

"And?"

"He said, he ain't deviant." Hank obviously doubted Connor's answer. _I'm also doubting it because Connor was acting different these days._

"Hey, kid, I got something to ask from you," Hank spoke as I turned on him completely. Connor walked up towards me and fixed the bandage on my head. _I didn't even notice the stitch since there was no pain at all._

"How did you escape the hospital?" Connor stopped fixing the bandage and looked at me on the eyes as if he was also questioning me. _Oh yeah, I promised that I would tell them._

"Remember the time we chased an AX400?" both men nodded. I continued, "So, I wasn't with you inside the house to look for the deviant. But I knew that the AX400 would escape because I was able to hack into the Ralph model. I was able to 'recall' his memories."

Connor finished fixing my bandage before backing away. Hank hummed, "If you can hack into androids, why don't you just remove the 'errors' or something?"

I was about to confess that I won't do such thing even if I was capable of doing so, but I decided to be neutral, "Just like what I told you back in the pigeon case, my friend and I were able to hack into the broken android we found but we weren't able to break down in the rA9 wall."

"Plus," I added. "I can honestly just hack into all of the androids by going to Cyberlife and shut them all down so there will be no androids at all."

Connor looked away with a troubled and nervous look on his face. Hank and I looked at him as he turned his back on us with his arms on his chest. Hank and I looked at each other as if we were thinking the same thing. _Connor is surely deviating._

I cleared my throat, "But Cyberlife won't appreciate me suddenly removing something essential in the world especially if it's their creation." Connor turned around to look at me again as I said this.

I smiled at him, "I think Cyberlife will need a lot of deviants and check their systems altogether in order to identify the...errors." _I don't want to call it errors because I know it isn't just errors._

Hank nodded as if he was satisfied with my answers. He then grabbed a a beer bottle from the bench before walking away. Connor called out for him, "Where are you going?"

"To get drunker! I need to think."

Connor shook his head before walking towards the rail. He put both of his hands on it before sighing. _I swear to God he acts more human than the other deviants._

_But of course, he hasn't noticed it yet. Maybe he did. He just keeps on denying it._

I walked up beside him before rubbing my hands for heat. I didn't really dress up for this anyways. I didn't know it would be pretty snowy in just a day.

I felt something being wrapped around me from behind. Two hands fixed the clothing. "You're temperature is gradually decreasing, Julie."

Connor returned his arms on his sides as I smiled up at him, "Thanks, Connor." He simply nodded in reply before looking on the beautiful scenery before us.

The silence between us was actually calming. It was what I need to have a break. These past few days have been surprisingly exhausting for me. I never thought I would experience something like this. _It has only been like second day!_

Connor broke the silence, "I went to the lieutenant's house because he was not in Jimmy's bar. I found a way to get inside since he was unconscious on the floor."

I looked at him, "What happened to Hank?"

"He was experience a coma due to his alcohol intake," Connor answered. "So, I sobered him up. While he was dressing up, I explored his house and..."

I put my hand on the rail to turn around him completely, "And?"

Connor looked on the water before us, "I found a picture on his table. It was faced down. I held it so I can look at it. I analyzed it and found out that it was Hank's son."

"Hank's son? I wasn't aware he has a son." _Unless..._

"He's dead, Julie. Two years ago, he died." Connor broke out the news to me. I looked on the ground as I felt bad for Hank. _So that's why he was drinking. He wants to end his life so he can join his son._

"I know that humans have different ways to cope with their loss. And I was wondering if getting drunk is the lieutenant's way of coping with his loss." Connor looked back on the scenery.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's his own way." _Damn, Hank. I didn't know you are hurting._

"What about you?"

I nervously glanced at Connor, "What about me?"

"How did you cope with your loss on your father?"

My eyes widened as I closed my eyes. I turned my back on Connor as memories of Dad came back to me. _It has been a long time yet it still hurts._

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer it, Julie."

I inhaled deeply before slowly turning my body to Connor. I sent a small smile on him, "No, it's okay. I understand. You have to understand these things, Connor." _Not because he can use this with the investigation._

He removed his hand before I continued, "I locked myself in my room for a day. I realized that I can't shut myself out from my mother because she was also hurt. Brent also came over to comfort us."

"What was your father like, Julie?"

I was surprised with Connor's curiousity because finding out about my past has nothing to do with the investigation. I shrugged this off as I thought of Dad, "Great man, great husband, great friend, great professor, and great father. Pretty much every personality I have came from him. I was also his spitting image." I chuckled at this.

I finally looked over at Connor who was genuinely smiling at me. I felt my heart beat faster. He held out his hand on the air before putting it on my head as if awkwardly attempting to pat me, "Looks like he's a great guy."

I blushed at his childish act, "Y-yeah, he is." _Why the hell did I stutter?_

The smile from Connor's face was wiped as he retreated back his hand, "I apologize if my gesture made you uncomfortable. According to what I've learned, patting someone shorter than you on the head can make them happy. Perhaps I did it in a wrong way?" He tilted his head in the process.

I giggled at Connor's innocence and cuteness, "You did it right, Connor. I am thankful for it, don't worry." His eyes lit up in happiness as he sent me a cute smile. _You are definitely deviating already, Connor._

An idea suddenly appeared in my mind, "There's a place near here where my parents and I had a picnic when Dad finally had time for us. I want to show it to you now if you're not busy."

"I'm not busy," Connor said rather quickly. "As of now, there's no deviant case that we need to investigate."

"Great! Let's go!" I grabbed Connor's hand before running.

While running, Connor spoke out, "I think you should not run, Julie."

"Why? Am I too slow for you?" I teased him.

"As a matter of fact, I can run without getting tired. On the other hand, you can be exhausted within a few seconds due to your condition."

"I'm not weak, Connor, so shut it."

"Whatever you say, Julie." I laughed at this.

_I didn't know Connor can be sassy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Connor talked about her past. The android detective made a silent promise to her.

**NOV. 7, 2038 : 01:35:09AM**

**Julie's POV:**

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes to feel the cold breeze wrapping around my body. As expected, I'll be frozen to death if it weren't for Connor's clothing.

I then opened my eyes to look around.

Nothing really changed much in this place. The water was still in front of us. The grass was taller this time of year. Snow was piled up on the ground, grass, and trees. Since it was night, the color contrast of white snow and dark night suits together.

I watched Connor looked around his surroundings before standing beside me once again, "My parents and I chose to have a picnic here when I was a child. It was during spring so flowers were blooming and the breeze was bringing calm vibes to people. It was just a perfect season to have a picnic."

Connor was silent beside me as I looked on the sky. The memory reminds me of my father once again, "So, you asked about lost and all of that, but," I felt a lump in my throat but I chose to ignore it and continued speaking, "Unlike with Hank's son, I didn't really lost Dad in that way. He just vanished. He never came back. Until now, I don't know if he's even alive." _He didn't even bother to leave anything. A note or something. None._

"Paris."

I looked at Connor who finally glanced at me, "He's in Paris, France."

My eyes widened, "What? How did you know that?"

"The sudden disappearance of your father caught my attention. In my spare time, I look for files about him yet I can't find any in Detroit. I tried to look for any clues about him on the files internationally. It was hard to look for it but I managed to find a solid proof of his existence. His face was caught in a footage in a store in Paris, France. I scanned it to check if it matches your father's face and it did."

I was looking at Connor with shocked expression. I couldn't believe that Connor found my father.

"Connor, I—"

He looked on the ground as if he was disappointed, "I know that it's only a small footage but I will try to look for more solid proof—"

I cut him off by hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Connor! You could've not searched for him, yet you did." _Dad's disappearance has clearly no connection to Connor's goal to catch deviants yet he still searched for him._

I noticed that I was still hugging Connor tightly who had his hands awkwardly placed on my back. I pulled away before clearing my throat, "I'm sorry. It's just... It means a lot that someone bothered to track Dad. The police already given up on him back when I was a kid."

Connor's hands returned to his sides, "It was not a bother, Julie. I was actually curious with his disappearance. I thought that you might need it for a head start."

"You mean, I'll go to Paris to search for him?" I can't clearly do this for now, though.

"Yes. And—" Connor's LED shifted from blue to yellow then to red before shifting to the normal blue color.

"And?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He looked away as if he realized something, "Nothing."

I laughed at him which made him look at me, "Come on, let it out, buddy."

"I was about to tell you that I can come with you to help you upon looking for your father after we solve the investigation regarding deviants, but..." I smiled at Connor's plan but it was gone as soon as his eyes focused on the water in front of us. "I doubt I would be able to do so."

_Because Cyberlife might destroy him since he has no purpose on them after this._

_Unless the deviants will be accepted by humans._

I felt confidence lit inside of me as I thought of helping the deviants in a way that if they need any help, I would be glad to be an aid.

I put my hand on Connor's shoulder, "You won't be destroyed, Connor. Not under my watch anyways." He glanced at me and was about to say something when my phone suddenly rang.

I smiled apologetically at Connor who smiled back as I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I answered the call before checking the caller and put it beside my ear, "Hello?"

**"About time you answer, Julie. I've been calling since yesterday! You didn't even answer."**

I looked at Connor before walking farther away from him to be able to talk to Brent, "Sorry about that, Brent."

**"Sorry won't cut it out, stupid! Why weren't you answering anyways?"**

I chuckled at Brent, "It's a long story." _Damn, I really do miss this guy._

**"Well, I have time."**

"You do realize that it's almost 2 in morning and you still have school later, right?"

**"I can deal with a little tardy, missy. Now! Tell me what the fuck happened!"**

I then told Brent about what happened yesterday which includes the chase with the AX400, the pigeons, and the Eden Club. Brent wasn't clearly happy with my accident obviously.

**"Julie! You could've died! What the fuck were you thinking?"**

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay. Hank and Connor were there when it happened and I got in the hospital in time so it's okay."

**"Does your mom know about this?"**

I froze up, "No. Don't tell her, you hear me? If she asks about my well-being, just tell her you haven't check up on me yet." _I know Mom will be worried and it might end my time aiding Hank and Connor with the investigation._

_End my chance of helping the deviants, too._

**"Julie, she needs to kno—"**

"I know that, Brent. I'll be the one to tell her. I should be the one." I heard Brent hummed a familiar tune after a few seconds of silence. He hummed for a solid five seconds before sighing.

**"I'm sorry for being a snappy dipshit. That was rude of me."**

"Nah, it's totally cool, Brent. I'm the one who's rude for ignoring your calls."

 **"Good thing you understand that."** The both of us laughed at this. **"Anyways, how was the investigation going?"**

I then told Brent about the evidences we found so far. The ones that stood out the most of him were the rA9 and the encrypted book back in the pigeons case.

**"What's your plan with this rA9 wall?"**

"I might spend a day or two trying to take a look at it first. It's important to know everything about it first, anyways."

**"I can help you."**

I smiled, "I'll tell you if I need it." Brent mumbled an 'okay'.

**"So this encrypted book talks about 'Jericho' which is a place for deviants and Connor can't decipher it, am I right?"**

"Yep."

**"You know, I'm not surprised that there's a place for deviants. But Connor can't decipher things? Isn't that weird?"**

I hummed. _Now that he said it, yes, is is weird._ "Maybe Cyberlife didn't give him a program to decipher codes."

Brent chuckled, **"And he's the prototype? Yeah, sure. Why not?"**

I laughed at Brent's sarcasm, "Cool it down, Brent. He's actually nice."

**"If that's what you say, Julie. I like Hank better because he's a complicated man."**

I smirked, "Of course you like complicated people. You want to figure things about them with that criminology desires of yours."

**"It's just fun being with them, you know? Cracking their tough shell only to reveal a soft thing inside—"**

"Geez, okay, stop, Brent. You need to rest."

 **"Says the one who fell off the building and fought deviants."** I laughed out aloud.

_This guy never forgets to provoke me in ways. This is the reason why he's my friend._

Friend, huh?

_Looks like I don't like him anymore in THAT way._

"Touché."

**"Seriously, though, what are you doing in the middle of the night?"**

"Oh, uh," I looked at Connor who was already staring at me with his LED in color yellow. I looked away, "I'm here by the bridge with Connor."

**"Aah, date?"**

I rolled my eyes, "Really, funny, Brent."

He laughed, **"Well if you guys aren't dating, then what are you doing?"**

"We're talking about the investigation." Brent hummed. _I swear, I can imagine him smirking right now._

**"I'll go to sleep now. I don't want to disturb you with your 'investigation'."**

I covered my face as I felt embarrassed. "I hope you'll have a bad day, Brent." I heard him laugh before ending the call.

_As much as I miss that brat, I can't help but reconsidering if I will continue being friends with him._

I returned to my spot beside Connor as I put my phone back in my pocket, "Sorry about that. My friend called."

"Brent is his name, am I right?" I nodded at him.

"Do you like Brent, Julie?"

I glanced at Connor, "He's my friend, so yeah, I do like him."

_Is he going to ask something like I think he would ask me?_

"Romantically, Julie." _I called it!_

I looked on the night view before laughing. I felt Connor's eyes on me before I wiped my tears. I happily sighed, "What I do know is that I liked him back then. But now," I sent a smile on Connor wherein his eyes widened, "I like someone else in that way, I think."

His LED was shifting between yellow and red for a few seconds. I was slightly worried because his stress levels might've increased. But I sighed in relief when his LED returned to blue as he attempted to smile at me.

The both of us looked on the night view before us for a few minutes. Every time I'm with Connor, it's always comforting and safe. I think it's too early for me to say that I am falling in love with him since I just met him two days ago. But I do know that my heart beats faster every time I'm with him. He also makes me nervous sometimes.

I heard Connor's footsteps stopped behind me before feeling arms wrapping around my waist, "Your temperature hasn't risen ever since we got here. I think I can help you with that."

"What do you—" I then suddenly felt a comforting warmth enveloping around me. I sighed in content and leaned back, "Thanks, Connor."

"No problem, Julie." _No problem, huh? Not formal as we used to be, eh?_

"You know, I'll take you back here again in spring. You should see how pretty it is." I think Connor would like it very much.

I noticed that Connor had his face buried in my hair, "Okay, Julie." I felt him smiled at first before putting his head on top of mine.

I wish I can freeze the time and just stay here forever.

_Happy, content, calming._

Unfortunately, the world we live in and currently surviving in is the opposite of those three things.

Connor and I partake if the world will get better or worse. Despite of our contradicting goals, I know that I can change him. He needs to do so anyways.

I really wish I could've just meet Connor when androids were accepted by humans so everything won't be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie decided to spend her free time in the evidence room while Hank and Connor were doing their report.

**NOV. 08, 2038 : 03:20:18PM**

**Julie's POV:**

I sighed for the third time in the past hour as I looked up on the ceiling of Detroit Police Department. I was leaning back on my chair with my legs on top of Hank's table. I felt two pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Quit sighing there, kid. If you're bored, then shut up." I looked at Hank as I saw him glaring at me. "Keep your dirty legs off my table." He slapped my feet hard enough to actually remove them from the table.

"You guys are busy with paper works while I have nothing to do here! How come we don't have anything to investigate?" I wiped the spot where Hank touched my legs as if he was spreading germs.

"No one is reporting as of now, Julie." Connor responded coolly.

"So, shut up or maybe do something to kill your time." Hank and Connor went back on their work. _Jesus, and I thought Connor was the only workaholic._

I held out my phone from my pocket and opened it. I scrolled in my gallery and stopped when one particular picture made me smile. I was laughing in the picture because Hank was trying to cover his face from the camera. He was vomiting at that time because he was so drunk. Connor, on the other hand, was clearly confused with his stare fixed on me.

I scrolled into the next picture which made me smile even more. In the picture, I was grinning ear to ear with happiness clearly showing in my eyes. Hank had finish vomiting at that time so he was glaring at the camera with his middle finger showing. Connor was staring at the camera as he attempted to smile.

These pictures were taken when Connor and I were about to leave after I took him on my special place. He was about to call a taxi so I can go home when Hank surprisingly showed up. He was clearly drunk so it was a surprise that he was still able to drive.

Hank and Connor talked for a while and eventually, Hank vomitted. Looks like he can't take it anymore. And that's where I took the opportunity to have a picture with them. The pair are both different and weird but I like them because of these.

An idea popped in my head suddenly. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I stood up and put my hands on the table to attract the men's attention, "Hank, can I go to the evidence room?"

"Jesus Christ, you didn't need to that!" Hank wiped his face, "Why?"

"You said either I shut up or do something to kill my time. Clearly I can't shut up so, I decided that I can review the evidences. Maybe I can find something that can help us with the investigation." I leaned closer to Hank with a smile on my face. The last line was a lie anyways.

Hank didn't clearly like what I said and was about to probably shout at me when Connor spoke up with amazement, "With Julie's skills, she can analyze the evidences in her spare time. I'm sure you will find something helpful."

I chuckled at Connor before I looked at Hank who sighed as he put the key on the table, "Knock yourself out. But don't break anything!" He looked back on the papers in front of him. _Yes!_

I took the key, brought out my special bag below the table and ran towards the evidence room. The doors slid open before me. I walked downstairs only to find a machine asking me for a password. _Hank's password, huh?_

_He should've told me about this! But, of course, would he even know his own password? He hates technology anyway._

I thought thoroughly and tried to remember anything about Hank. The lieutenant is clearly fond of inappropriate words and doesn't care entirely about the modernization.

With a guess in my head, I typed, fuckingpassword. It accepted the password which made me laugh. _Of course, he would use that._

The glass door opened with lights showing the evidences on the end of the room. I put my bag on the floor and brought out my laptop to put it on the machine that looks like a table.

I took a deep breath. _So, where am I gonna start?_

There was only one broken deviant on the left. He was a deviant that I never encountered before. I walked closer towards him and inspected his body. Bicomponent #4717g was needed. _I think I have that._

I went back to my bag to look for the biocomponent. Unfortunately, there was none. I must've forgot to create one. _If I'll create one right now, then everyone will know that I can create biocomponents._

I went towards my laptop and started to hack into the deviant. After typing the codes, the deviant started to move. His eyes scanned the surroundings before fixing on mine.

I walked towards him, "Hello, stranger."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Julie Smith," I can tell that he was scanning me. "You are?"

"Daniel."

I hummed, "I know that you're probably confused right now, Daniel, but—"

Daniel's eyes looked on the ground, "I— I am confused," I waited for him to continue. "The last thing I remembered was Connor lied to me." _Connor?_

He glanced at me before I was able to speak, "Do you know Connor?" _This deviant is sensitive with lies. It's the last thing he wants._

I rubbed my hands together before smiling at me, "Yes, I do know him."

He frowned, "You better be careful. He can lie. He can lie all the time. He's the reason why I am here. Three months ago, I let Emma go yet he signaled others to shoot me."

My eyes widened at his statement. _This investigation is really important to Connor._

I reassured him, "Okay, I will be careful."

He smiled at me before saying, "Are you the one who fixed me?"

"Well, you're not yet totally fixed. You are only activated right now," I explained.

"But that's enough knowing that I can still come back." My heart throbbed at this. This is why I help deviants. I know they are alive. They have emotions.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "You will be fixed, I promise." I stared at him with pure determination before removing my hand. He smiled more before thanking me.

"Daniel, I have a question. Does Jericho sounds familiar to you?" I asked him. I already have its location because of the diary but it's better to hear from the deviant himself.

"No, it doesn't. I'm sorry."

I offered him a smile, "That's totally fine. Ain't your fault."

The both of us talked more mainly about what he did three months ago. He killed Emma's parents because he found out that he was getting replaced. He was upset that they betrayed him. So, he took the little girl as a hostage.

"I didn't mean for everything to happen. I was so upset. It somehow clouded my judgement over things." Daniel explained to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I know you don't. Emotions really ruin many people's lives, believe me."

A lot of footsteps can be heard outside the evidence room with the chattering of employees. I looked at Daniel with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry but I need to shut you down."

He smiled at me, "It's okay. I understand. We'll see each other anyways." I nodded at him before going back towards my laptop to shut him down.

I don't understand why humans are seeing deviants as a threat. Sure, they hit humans. Sure, they kill them. But they won't do these things if humans weren't so mean towards them. The humans brought these to themselves. My specie did. And I want to change that as soon as possible. I can help the deviants by erasing any evidences that can lead to Jericho.

I walked towards the evidences once again after getting a seemingly piece of glass from my bag. I opened Rupert's diary and put it in the page where the location of Jericho was written.

This piece of glass was created by me and Brent after we attempted to fix the broken android we found. This glass has codes that can decipher symbols created by deviants.

I put the diary on its previous position once again before getting the tablet below it. I played the footage which had Connor's memory of Carlos Ortiz's android telling us, "The truth is inside."

I glanced on the statuette placed in the middle. If I remember correctly, this was the same statuette asked by Connor back in the interrogation.

_Maybe it's inside this?_

I put it beside my ear and shook it. My eyes widened in surprise as I heard something moved from inside. _No way!_

There's no other way to open this rather than breaking it. But Hank told me that I can't break anything. _Damn it, Hank!_

"Julie, are you in there?"

Connor's voice and footsteps echoed around the room as he went downstairs.

_What is he doing here?!_

I quickly retrieved the glass piece from Rupert's diary and put it inside my pocket. Thank God, it slid pretty easily.

I turned around just in time to see him walking towards the room. He was carrying something in his right hand. _Is that...food?_

Connor was awkwardly looking on the ground as he raised the bag he was holding, "I bought food since it's past lunch time already and Hank told me you haven't eaten yet."

I chuckled as I walked towards him, "Thank you, Connor. But why are you staring at the ground instead of me?"

"I'm not allowed to have a look on the evidence without Hank's and Cyberlife's permission."

I walked towards behind me so he turned around with his back facing the evidences. "You can look up now, right?"

He slowly raised his hand before looking at me, "Yes, Julie."

I took the bag from his hand. I noticed that he was already walking away. "Are you leaving already?"

Without looking back because this might cause him to see the evidence, he said, "Yes."

"Can't you stay here and spend time with me?" _Well, that was a stupid question, Julie. I need to remember what I've eaten this morning to make me this bold towards Connor._

He was silent for a few seconds. He then spoke up as his LED was in bright yellow, "As much as I find the invitation rather...tempting, I need to go back and help Hank with the paper works." With that, he left the room.

I felt a small blush on my face, "So that's his way to say 'I'd like to but I can't for now', huh?" _You confuse me a lot Connor._

I brought out the food from the bag and saw that there was a lot of food. There were 2 mountful slices of lasagna, one burger and fries from Chicken Feed, chocolate pudding, and a couple of strawberries. And there was a salad, too. _Of course._

I chuckled at this as I started to eat. I am so hungry that I can finish this in no time. _I need to know how Connor figured out my favorite foods._

After a few minutes of eating, I already finished everything except for the salad. I'm having a hard time on eating it anyways.

My phone buzzed in my pocket so I brought it out and found that Mom was calling me. I answered the call, "Mom! Hi!"

Mom squealed in delight, **"Julie, sweetie! Hello!"**

Mom and I then talked about what happened these past few days. She wasn't clearly happy with the fact that I almost died. She was about to force me to quit helping in the investigation. Thank God, she stopped.

She also told me about her plans of opening a coffee shop had been approved by other people. She was able to meet a couple who will help her on opening one.

Right now, she was telling me about how the couple made her feel like a third-wheel, **"I was sitting on the backseat, then I saw her husband put his hand on his wife's thigh. I was clearly disgusted about it and—"**

Mom suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence. I thought she was just handling something so I cleaned the containers around me. Surprisingly, I didn't even notice that I finished eating the salad. Good thing Mom called me.

After cleaning, I noticed that Mom wasn't speaking which was weird. So I spoke up, "Mom, you there?"

Her serious voice cut me off, **"Julie,"** noises can be heard from outside the room, **"there's a deviant speaking in the television right now. I think he's in the Startford."** _Shit!_

"Okay, I gotta go, Mom." I ended the call and put my phone in my packet. I put my laptop inside my bag and closed the room.

I left the room and saw everyone walking around. I ran towards the Hank's table only to find it empty. _Did they leave without me?_

"Julie! About time you show up!" Hank's voice roared around the room and was clearly can be heard despite of everyone's chatterings.

Hank and Connor came out of Jeffrey's office who was looking at his computer with a serious face. They walked towards me.

"I heard something happened in Stratford." I told them.

"That's why we'll go there right now." Hank then proceeded walking. I followed him with Connor trailing behind me.

Surprisingly, Connor was quiet, too. _It looks like something has gone terribly wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three arrived in Stratford Tower to investigate. Julie didn't expect to see a familiar face from the past.

**NOV. 08, 2038 : 04:06:04PM**

**Connor's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw the Zen Garden's changes. It was autumn this time.

I looked around and noticed Amanda sitting on a boat. I walked towards her as she offered me a smile, "Hello, Connor. I thought you might enjoy a little cruise."

I smiled at her before going on the boat. I sat down and pushed on the white-colored bridge beside us to give the boat a boost. I rowed for two times and stopped when the boat starts to move on its own. I put my arms on my thighs casually and joined my hands together just like what humans do.

"I love this place," Amanda spoke up as she looked around. "Everything is so calm and peaceful. Far from the noise of the world." She turned her head to look at me, "Tell me, what have you discovered?"

I thought about the lieutenant. "My relationship with Hank is problematic. He continues to struggle with psychological issues. I suspect it clouds his judgement regarding deviants."

My thoughts fell on Julie. "As for Julie, my relationship with her is going well so far. I'm amazed on how dedicated she is to help us with the investigation. But just like Hank, she is also stubborn."

I noticed that Amanda didn't like my answers based on her expression. "Nothing matters more than your investigation. What's happening is too important. Don't let Anderson or Smith or anyone else get in your way."

The boat stopped so I rowed once again before going back to my previous position but this time I looked downwards.

"You seem lost, Connor," Amanda spoke up. I looked up on her. "Lost and perturbed."

I was planning to confess on how troubled I was with the slow progress of the investigation. But Amanda wouldn't like it so I lied, "I'm just frustrated with my lack of progress but I'm determined to accomplish my mission." I then rowed once again.

I looked on my left as Amanda spoke up, "You had your gun trained on those deviants at the Eden Club. Why didn't you shoot?"

Amanda wouldn't like the truth behind my actions so I lied once again, "We need the deviants intact for analysis. Shooting them wouldn't have told us anything." I rowed once again when I noticed Amanda didn't reply.

"If your investigation doesn't make progress soon, I may have to replace you, Connor." _No, she can't do that!_

"I know I will succeed," I leaned closer to Amanda. "All I need is time."

Thunder can be heard around the Zen Garden. Amanda looked up with awareness, "Something's happening. Something serious." She looked at me, "Hurry, Connor. Time is running out."

I then closed my eyes to leave the Zen Garden. We need to finish the investigation. I have to finish this with or without Hank and Julie.

* * *

**Julie's POV:**

I listened on the rhythm of Connor's coin as he tossed it with his hand. He was stopped by Hank who obviously was annoyed with it, "You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor." He confiscated his coin and put it inside his pocket. Connor apologized to him. I chuckled as the elevator opened, revealing people who were talking in groups. _I thought we're the only ones who will investigate?_

Chris greeted Hank and I before I waved my hand on him in reply. Hank looked around, "Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?" The two men continued to talk, leaving me and Connor behind.

I stepped outside the elevator to listen to their conversation. Connor was still standing in the elevator. I put my hands on my hips, "Come on, Connor. You wouldn't want to be left behind, do you?" What's up with Connor and elevators, anyways?

Connor's eyes widened, "Of course, Julie." He then walked outside the elevator and stood up beside me. I smiled at him before following the two men in front of us.

According to Chris's explanation, four deviants managed their way in the building and were able to go to the broadcast room without anyone noticing.

I looked over the counter which was placed before the hallway that leads to the broadcast room. This was the place where the deviants knocked the guards out. They weren't fast enough since they thought that the deviants were only there for maintenance.

The doors opened before us and we walked further. We stopped on the doors outside the broadcast room that has a detector that needs a verification card to be able to go in. One of the employees was able to go away without being harmed. I'm sure the deviants allowed him to get away. They surely have guns because of the guards. Instead of shooting him, they let him get away.

Chris also said that two employees and three station androids were working inside. The humans were taken as hostage and broadcast their message live. They were able to escape on the roof with the help of parachutes.

"We're still trying to figure out where they landed but the weather's not helping," Chris said as Hank looked at me.

"Hey, Julie," I looked up at him in surprise since he rarely addresses me with my name. "Can't you, like, hack into the broadcast room and look for some links?" _Shit, I thought no one would say that. Of course, I can. But that means it's over with the deviants._

"I can hack in the broadcast room and hack also on the android who hacked for their message to be broadcast," _Well, that was a lot of 'hack'._

I crossed my arms, "But I'm not allowed to do so even if it's helping the investigation. You told me so." I pointed at Hank.

He rolled his eyes, "And now I'm giving you permission so we can get this over with."

"Nope, I still can't."

"Why not?"

"Fowler, the captain, scolded-or may I say, shouted at-me when I arrived the station early this morning. He told me not to hack on anything anymore." I remembered Jeffrey's voice echoing around his office as I stood in front of him. _It was the very first time I got scared in a while._

Chris offered, "I can ask him if you'd like?"

"Yes."

"No!" I shouted at the same time with Hank. The three men looked at me. _Okay, I have to come up with a reason or else they'll notice I'm siding with the deviants._

"Do you really want to waste time on convincing Fowler rather than finishing the investigation?" The three weren't buying it so I fakely rolled my eyes to convince them. "This is the first solid lead we ever had. We can't waste any second here because the FBI might take it from us. For sure you two don't want to be cut off by FBI now." I pointed at Hank and Connor.

Hank finally gave up and talked to Chris. I was about to smile at myself when I noticed Connor staring at me.

"I thought doing something other's don't what you to do is normal for you?" _Is that an insult?_

I shrugged him off. "Fowler threatened me after all that he will remove me from the investigation. We don't want for that to happen now, right?" I smiled at Connor who nodded his head. _Connor is intelligent enough to know that something's wrong with me. I need to be careful with my actions and words from now on._

The four of us entered the room. A familiar figure was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes staring on the wide screen. We walked towards him as Chris introduced me and Hank on the man. My eyes widened as I realized who he is.

He insulted both Connor and Hank before finally meeting my glare at him with his smirk, "As expected, Julie Smith turned out to be intelligent just like her father. Detroit Police is desperate that they hired a criminal, huh?"

"Shut your mouth, Perkins." I threatened him. I felt the three men gazes on me with confusion.

I certainly hate Perkins. He was one of the people who investigated my father's disappearance. He was the best out of all of those people. But he gave it up and announced that the case was a lost cause.

Perkins chuckled, "Still feisty, I see. This is the reason why no one looked on your father's case ever since that day." I was about punch him when Connor put his hand on my shoulder as he gazed at the special agent in front of us. I was sure that there was anger on his face.

Hank stepped between Perkins and I to cut him off. With sass in his voice, he said, "Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day."

I felt Connor put a hand on my back to push me as Hank and Chris began to walk away. We stopped when Perkins spoke up once again, "And watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene." He glanced at me before looking back at Hank, "Don't let this criminal bring you down. She's not what she seems to be."

I looked on the floor as he walked away. Perkins knew my love for androids ever since he started to investigate my father's disappearance. He probably figured out already that I have my side on the deviants. I may hate him because of his personality but I admit that he really do deserve his position in FBI because he's intelligent.

"What a fuckin' prick!" I heard Hank mumbled before turning his body to face me. "You know each other." _It wasn't a question. It was a conclusion._

I raised my head to look at the three men in front of me, "Yeah. We know each other. He helped back then on my dad's disappearance. But he gave up on it anyways."

Hank was about to ask something from me when I cut him off, "We can talk about this some other time. We need to investigate first." With that, I left them and walked towards the station where the footage from the cameras outside of the room can be seen.

Connor walked towards me and looked on the footage. He must've read my mind when he played the footage. Connor asked Chris questions about the footage.

The footage shows that the deviants were caught standing outside the room with their guns. One of the androids are surely siding with the deviants. _Maybe he's already a deviant._

Connor confirmed my assumption by spinning the chair in between us. I whispered, "One of them is a deviant."

"Could be two or all of them," Connor whispered back. Chris then told us that they put the station androids in the kitchen.

Hank and I followed Connor who went towards the wide screen. I gasped as I recognized the deviant who spoke in the video. Connor played it to confirm my assumption.

Last week, Brent and I were talking on a bench after a long day on school. An old man with fashionable clothes caught my attention. He was in a wheelchair being helped by an android. I knew it was Carl Manfred. I asked Brent about the android that was helping the artist since I've never seen anyone like him before. He told me his model and name. It was a gift of Elijah Kamski to the old man. Rumors say they are friends.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hank asked us, "Think that's rA9?"

I shrugged in reply and was about to answer back when Connor answered in a daze while staring at the screen, "Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective."

"D'you see something?"

"I identified its model and serial number."

"Anything else I should know?"

Surprisingly, Connor didn't answer right away unlike what he normally does which caught my attention, "No. Nothing." His eyes darted anywhere after glancing at Hank. He was suspicious but he just nodded and walked away.

Seconds passed and Connor was still staring on the ground as if he was thinking about something. I cleared my throat to get his attention, "Your keeping something from us, Connor."

I stood in front of him and smiled, "But that's fine. It's normal to keep at least one secret for yourself."

He continued to stare at me without saying anything. _Poor Connor, he's getting more confused every time we investigate each deviant case._

I called out for Hank who walked towards us afterwards. "You found something?" he asked.

"Nope, but I have a plan." Hank grunted in reply but he listened anyways. "The both of you will investigate the roof while I investigate the station androids. We'll be quicker this way."

"You can't exactly hack the androids to figure what helped the deviants," Hank told me.

"Well," I crossed my arms once again. "I don't need to hack to know it. I can detect stress levels without my laptop and cellphone. And besides, I learned a lot on how to interrogate deviants."

Hank thought my suggestion for a while before shrugging, "Fine by me. You better not get hurt, kid." He walked away towards the roof.

My eyes followed him for a while before looking at Connor who was staring at me. I walked towards him and snapped my fingers in front of him, "You there? You know, I've noticed that you've been staring at me quite a lot lately." I chuckled to myself.

He offered me a smile which was bigger than last time, "I wouldn't apologize for that."

I felt a blush on my face in my embarrassment. I wiped my face to somehow remove it. He spoke up for the last time, "Be careful, please." He then followed Hank on the roof.

_So that's the reason why he was staring at me for a long time? He was debating if he should go with me or not._

I shook my head to remove the thoughts and headed my way towards the kitchen.

Three androids were standing in a straight line in front of the counter. I stood in front of them and sighed, "Okay, I'm sure one of you is deviant. Look, my name is Julie Smith and I'm on your side. I lured the men away so that I can help you to escape."

No one still moved but I saw a tiny movement coming from the android on my left side. I stared at him as I continued, "I know the location of Jericho. Ferndale, am I right? You're probably planning to escape to go there."

I continued to stare on the android on my left smile who eventually spoke up, "You're helping me?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I can just say that Markus erased your memories of seeing them enter."

"How did you locate Jericho?"

"I can decipher symbols. The diary I found back in one of our investigations is encrypted."

"If I walk away," he then looked on the androinds standing beside him," then they will be left alone."

"Take them with you to avoid suspicion." I advised him.

The deviant smiled at me, "Thank you, Julie. I'll speak about you to Markus."

"When you arrive in Jericho, look for Rupert and tell him that I forgive him for pushing me. And he should relax because I won't tell the anyone about his diary." The deviant nodded and left the kitchen with the androids trailing behind.

I left the kitchen and saw Chris blocking the station androids. "They can leave now, Chris. They weren't involved." The officer nodded at me and stepped aside.

Hank and Connor were nowhere to be found so I decided to go to the roof. They might need an extra help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie went to the roof to check on Hank and Connor. She didn't know that something bad was happening there.

**NOV. 08, 2038 : 04:17:16PM**

**Julie's POV:**

Before heading upstairs, I looked on the bullet holes on the screen. I suspect that these came from the soldiers who fired on the deviants. There was a trail of blue blood heading towards the stairs. At least one of the deviants is injured. And if they escaped through the roof by using parachutes, then one of them is left behind. And if the deviant was successful on getting on the roof, then he must've hide there.

I hummed to myself. _This deviant needs my help. I hope Connor and Hank won't be able to catch him._

My thoughts were cut off when I heard gunshots from the roof. The people in the broadcast room panicked and talked to each other. I heard Chris called out for me but I paid him no attention as I headed to the roof.

Opening the door, the sound of gunshots became more loud in my ears. The soldiers were firing on my far left. I saw Hank and Connor hiding behind a compartment in the middle of the firing. The deviant was hiding as well to prevent him from getting shot.

 _Okay, Julie. Just remember to run like the Flash. Don't mind the guns._ I breathed in deeply before running towards the deviant.

Suddenly, Connor ran towards the deviant. "Connor, stop!"

Hank snapped his head towards me and pulled me down to hide, "What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"Hank, we need to stop Connor!" I was about to stand when he pulled me down again.

"I'll do it!"

As he stood up, one gunshot can be heard from the deviant that stopped the soldiers from firing. Hank ran up towards Connor and checked up on him.

I walked towards the deviant. I was right that one of the deviants was injured and hid. He was shot on his leg. Now, there was also a bullet hole on his jaw. He looks like Daniel.

I tried my best not to cry in front of everyone. I can't risk of getting suspected by people that I'm in the deviants' side. _I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you on time. I'm so sorry..._

I breathed deeply before looking at Connor who was leaning on a compartment beside him. His LED was still red.

I walked towards Hank to listen to Connor, "I was connected to its memory. When it fired, I felt it die. Like I was dying. I was scared." _Connor... You're not even trying to hide your emotions now._

His tone changed in an alarmed one, "I saw something in its memory. A word, painted on a piece of rusty metal." My eyes widened as I felt fear filled my heart. _No way!_

"Jericho," Connor confirmed my fear as he looked on the snowy floor.

He stayed on his position as the soldiers took the deviant away from the roof. I walked towards Connor and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I understand that Connor was traumatized. Out of all androids I have helped in my life, Connor was the only one I've known to be traumatized. He wasn't a deviant yet he showed so many emotions.

_All will be okay, buddy._

I felt Connor hugged me after a few seconds. I looked up to take a glance on his face. He looked at me with a saddened expression. "Hey, Connor."

He suddenly detached his arms from me and walked downstairs without saying a word. _I need to talk to him._

Without wasting any second, I went downstairs and saw him disappeared in the kitchen. People were now exiting the broadcast room. Even Perkins was nowhere in sight. _Thank God!_

Remembering about Connor's injury, I jogged towards Chris and asked him, "Chris, do they have a kit specifically for androids? It's for Connor."

"I'll ask them," Chris talked with an employee who was being interrogated with other FBI agents. He then walked towards me and sighed, "They can only give this to you."

He handed me a lighter which I took. It will close Connor's wounds. "Thanks."

I looked around for a while to see if I can find Hank. I felt relief when I saw him dealing with other people who were demanding to know what happened on the roof. I thought he took off and get drunk. _Looks like he still has dedication in his job._

I then headed towards the kitchen. Entering the room, the sight of Connor made me frown. He was sitting on one of the counters with each of his arms placed on top of each thighs. He was slightly slouched. _If he was wearing a clothing without indication that he's an android, I would've think he's a human._

I hesitantly walked towards him and sat on the table in front of him. He moved his arms on his sides and looked on the wall on his right. I cleared my throat before walking towards him, "I'll treat your wounds."

There was an open wound on his right shoulder. Blue blood was seeping through it. I moved to his side and checked his back. There was also an open wound. I then went back standing in front of him as I brought out the lighter, "Good thing, the bullet went through so I don't have to remove it. I just have to close your wounds then wipe the thirium off of your body." _Thank God I know how to treat androids._

I then lit it up and put it on his wound. As expected, he felt no pain. While waiting for the lighter to finish its work, I glanced at Connor's face. He still had the same look on his face with his LED blinking red. _If my assumptions are correct, his stress levels are pretty high._

I then moved to Connor's side and did the same thing with the lighter. I stood up in front of him and put the lighter on the table behind me. I then brought out my handkerchief.

I was about to wipe the blue blood on his uniform when he stopped me by gripping my wrist with his hand. I looked over and saw him staring at me, "You don't need to do this. Thirium will disappear in a few minutes in the human eyes."

"I know that but I think you'll be more comfortable if you, yourself, won't see your own blood on your body." His grip didn't loose.

He glanced at my handkerchief before looking at me, "Your handkerchief will be tainted."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't mind, Connor." His grip was gone on my wrist. He returned his hand to his side. His gaze was also back on the wall beside him.

Remembering that the blue blood might've tainted his chest, I nervously cleared my throat, "Um, if you don't mind, could you, um, take off your uniform?" This one caught his attention. "I just need to check if it's on your chest and back as well."

He didn't say anything as he removed his uniform. I glanced at his LED and mentally sighed in relief as I noticed that it was blinking in yellow to red. _At least he's calming down._

There were only a few blue blood spots on his body so I wiped them off successfully in just a minute. I tried not to admire his naked torso but I failed to do so, of course. Connor was staring at me for the whole time which I can see in the corner of my eyes. _Geez, this is so embarrassing!_

"You can wear your uniform," I told him as I folded my handkerchief. He then wore his uniform back again. I wiped the blue blood off his uniform once again.

Finally, I finished treating Connor but I still need to check, "Any biocomponents that need to be fixed?"

He shook his head gently, "No. He didn't hit any vital biocomponents."

I smiled at this, "That's good." I sat on the counter beside him with our arm touching each other.

I didn't exactly know how to comfort Connor. All I could think of is hugging him but he needs inspiring words. Too bad I'm not really good at those.

"I really thought I would die up there on the roof," I heard Connor speaking. I decided not to say anything. "It was so scary, Julie. I got scared." _Oh Connor, you're showing signs of being a deviant._

__

"A lot of things appeared in my head like," he trailed off as he closed his eyes. He opened them only to gaze into nothing in front of him.

__

"Like?" I asked.

__

"Like not being able to solve the investigation with you and lieutenant. Like how would humans possibly react on my death," Connor looked at me with emotions in his eyes. "Like what would you do if I die." I widened my eyes. _Why is my reaction looks like matter the most?_

__

He then put his hands on his face as his LED blinking red rapidly, "I can't take this!"

__

_If his stress levels reached a certain point, he would self-destruct!_

__

I let my instincts take over me as I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck. His face was still buried in his hands on my shoulder. I felt his body shook in my arms. I put my hand on his hair and gently carressed it, "Let it all out, Connor. It's okay."

__

He stopped shaking as soon as I started carressing his hair. I felt his hands moving away from his face. I then felt him wrapping his arms around my waist. "Is it normal to feel like this?" he whispered.

__

"Yes, Connor. It's perfectly normal after witnessing something that is scary for us."

__

"How do humans make it disappear?"

__

I pondered for a while before coming up with an answer, "We humans have different ways on doing it."

__

He removed his face from my shoulder to look at me without breaking our embrace, "How do you do it?"

__

Flashbacks of myself getting scared every time I needed to be interrogated by many people in order to find my father. "I simply let it all out. I think it works effectively the most after every ways on how to make it disappear. You just have to accept what you're feeling and let it all out. You can talk to it with someone if you'd like."

__

I thought that he would deny that he has no emotions but surprisingly, he nodded. He whispered in the most gentle tone I've ever heard in my life, "I was so worried that the deviant would do something bad to you."

__

I felt my chest getting warmed up just like the encounter I have with Connor back in the hospital when he held my hand. _What is this feeling?_

__

I put my forehead on his and smiled, "It's sweet that you're still worried with my well-being even though your life is at stake." I then remembered the time when the deviant back in the pigeon case pushed me off the roof. "I haven't told you about this but when I was pushed off the roof by the deviant in our previous case, I also got worried about you. I was worried that he will do any harm to you." I felt blush coming to my face. _Why am I blushing anyways?_

__

His eyes widened as his LED blinked blue finally. "I didn't know that."

__

I chuckled, "Well, I didn't tell you nor anyone anyways."

__

A smile appeared in his smile as he put his hand on my cheek. He rubbed his thumb on it and looked in my eyes, "That's sweet of you, Julie."

__

I nervously chuckled as I felt the warmth in my chest spreading throughout my body. _What is this man doing to me?!_

__

We then heard someone clearing their throat. Connor and I looked over at the entrance while we stood up straightly which means detaching our arms from each other. _Damn it! It was so comfortable..._

__

Hank's eyes widened before he spoke up, "Uhh, people finally stopped asking questions so I went here to check up on you two." He glanced at Connor. He wasn't glaring nor frowning. "How you doin'?"

__

"I'm doing fine, lieutenant," Connor answered back. Hank glanced at me to check if Connor was telling the truth. I smiled at him to make him stop worrying. _For someone who hates androids, he surprisingly is worried for Connor._

__

"I'm heading down. Just come back to my car after." And with that, Hank walked away.

__

I looked at Connor who blinked for a few times in confusion. He's probably confused about Hank's reaction. "Hank's worried about you if that's what you're thinking."

__

"Oh..." Connor's eyes widened. I chuckled at this before walking.

__

I felt Connor grabbing my hand so I stopped walking and turned around to look at him, "I'm sorry about pushing you away back in the roof."

__

I shrugged, "That's fine, Connor. I totally understand."

__

I was about to walk away when I noticed that he was still gripping my hand. "I want to thank you for treating my wounds and comforting me."

__

I smiled at him before giving him one last hug, "Of course, we're friends." For some reason, that word doesn't sound right. _But Connor is my friend, right?_

__

He hugged me back before we took a glance at each other, "Friends?"

__

I nodded, "Yeah. You, me and Hank as well."

__

His face lit up with my statement. We detached from each other before I walked backwards, "Come on. We don't want Hank waiting for us in the cold."

__

His face went into an alert one, "You're right! We should head down fast." He then grabbed my hand as we ran towards the elevator.

__

People were staring at us weirdly but who cares anyways? Also, holding Connor's hand is actually nice.

__

_I wonder if he thinks the same with mine._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie, Connor and Hank went to Kamski's house in order to ask him questions for the investigation.

**NOV. 09, 2038 : 11:12:19AM**

**Connor's POV:**

Hank stopped his car in front of Elijah Kamski's house before his phone vibrated. He glanced back at me who was sitting beside a sleeping Julie, "Wake Julie up while I answer this call."

"Okay, lieutenant," I nodded before he grunted in reply. He looked at Julie before sighing, "Poor kid. Beating herself up just to help." He shook his head before getting out of his car to answer the call.

I looked at Julie who still had her eyes closed. Apparently, she stayed up all night in the evidence room in the station in order to decode the deviant that has the same model as with Daniel. She said that she has to try decoding it and to see if she can find anything that would be helpful with the investigation. The captain told her to go home but she insisted on staying. Because I'm an android, I spend the nights in the station with low power mode since androids can't sleep. Instead of being in a low power mode, I stayed up in order to look out for Julie while she's in the evidence room. I want to make sure she's safe.

I rubbed Julie's shoulder gently as I tried to wake her up, "Wake up, Julie. We have arrived."

Unlike Hank, Julie is easier to wake up. I don't need to slap her to wake her up. I watched her squirmed in her seat before putting her hands on her eyes to rub them. She tiredly asked, "Where's Hank?"

"He's outside. A call came in and he went outside to answer it," I answered. I scanned Julie and saw that she really needs to sleep. There's a small chance of her collapsing but I can't risk that chance to happen.

I was about to tell her to rest instead in the car while Hank and I talk with Kamski when she harshly slapped her cheeks which caught me off guard. "That hurts but I'm awake!" she shook her head one last time before smiling at me, "Come on, Connor. Hank already put down his phone."

Julie is becoming more interesting person as I spend more time with her. She confuses me yet amazes me at the same time. _Weird._

I nodded before we opened Hank's car to go outside. I noticed that there was a conflicted look on his face so I slowly approached him, "Is everything okay, lieutenant?"

He looked back at me with the same look om his face, "Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants. He said he was saved by Markus himself."

"Oh my God..." I heard Julie whispered beside me.

"Is Chris okay?" I asked the lieutenant.

He replied, "Yeah, he's in shock but he's alive." He stared in nowhere with more confusion in his face before mumbling, "What the hell..." Hank proceeded to walk towards Kamski house.

I stared at the large house first before asking Hank, "Kamski left Cyberlife ten years ago. Why did you wanna meet him?"

"This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test and he's the founder of Cyberlife. Anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him," he answered as he stopped in front of the door. _Huh, the lieutenant did some research._

I looked on my right only to see Julie staring at the view. I noticed that her temperature ia decreasing due to cold weather. I walked up towards her and put my hand on her back. She looked at me and sent me a smile. I tried to give her a smile as I gently pushed her so we can walk towards Hank. Julie is spacing a lot lately. _I wonder if she's okay._

Hank pressed the doorbell followed by a sound erupting from the inside. The door opened before us with a beautiful android (not as beautiful as Julie though) pulling it for us.

Hank was certainly surprised on the android. He stuttered, "Hi, uh, I'm, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. We're here to see Mister Elijah Kamski."

The android smiled at us as it opened the door for us to let us in, "Please, come in." I heard Hank mumbled an okay while Julie chuckled beside me.

As we entered, the android spoke up, "I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable." It exited the room.

Hank looked around for a while before sitting down on a chair. Julie sat on a chair beside him as well. I followed the both of them and stood up beside Julie.

She looked at me before smirking, "Geez, Connor. Stop standing there like our bodyguard. Come here and at least sit on the armrest, okay?"

I looked at the chair where Julie was sitting. "Okay, Julie." I replied as I sat comfortably on the armrest. She laughed at me before leaning her head on me. I felt something wrong in my biocomponents as her head came in contact with my body. _I should run a diagnostic test later._

Hank looked at her in disbelief before softening his look when Julie closed her eyes with a smile on her face. I hesitantly put my hand on her hair and gently brushed it.

"Nice girl," I heard Hank spoke in front of me.

A smile appeared in my face as I continued brushing Julie's hair without looking at the lieutenant, "You're right, she's really pretty."

"Uh," Hank grunted before saying, "I was talking about the android girl, ya know."

I stopped midway as I looked at him, "Oh, I thought you were talking abou—"

Julie removed her head from my body to look at Hank, "Yeah, blondie's a gem." The malfunction in my biocomponents has stopped. _Hmm.._

She stood up and walked towards a table with a magazine on it. She started to read it as Hank spoke up once again, "Nice place. Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody." I stood up to look around. _I agree with you, lieutenant._

"So, you're about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?"

I answered with enthusiast in my voice, "Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the twenty-first century. It'll be interesting to meet him in person." My eyes fell on a picture hanging on a wall.

I walked towards it as Hank spoke up, "Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him." _This is about your son, isn't it?_

There was a woman and a man in a pictute in front of a university. I scanned it. "Amanda..." I whispered to myself as the identity of the woman surprised me. It turns out Amanda is an AI Professor in University of Colbridge and she had Kamski as her student.

"You know her?"

I looked at Julie who I didn't notice that was standing beside me the entire time. I noddes before looking back at the picture, "Yes. She's an AI in my software."

Julie hummed beside me before taking a look on the picture. She gasped, "Connor, that's the University of Colbridge, right?"

"Yes, Julie."

"My father talked about back when I was a kid about a professor named Amanda."

"Your father and Amanda were co-workers."

Julie's eyes widened in realization before turning to look at me, "So, that means Kamski is my father's—"

"Elijah will see you now," the android from earlier spoke after the door slid open. Hank then entered followed by Julie and I.

"Mister Kamski?" Hank called out.

"Just a moment, please."

Inside the room, there was a pool who appeared to be in a shade of red due to the color of the tiles of the pool. There were two androids inside the pool as well who are the same models as with the android we met earlier. The three of us walked on the other side of the pool as we watched Kamski wore his robe with the help of the android. He walked towards a small table near the windows and fixed his hair. He then turned around to look at us. And strangely, his smile grew wider as he looked at Julie who was standing on my left.

Hank introduced us, "I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor and—"

"Julie Smith," Kamski finished Hank's sentence without taking his eyes off of her. "Ah, turns out you became as intelligent as your father. Probably more intelligent than her, hm?" He chuckled darkly to himself.

"Shut up, Kamski." Julie glared at him while clenching her fists.

Kamski hummed to himself, "And as beautiful and feisty as your mother. What a perfect combination, don't you think?"

"You shitbird—" I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing something she'll regret.

"We didn't come here to talk about Julie's biography, Mister Kamsi." I took a quick glance on him before looking back at the angry woman beside me.

"Go behind Hank, Julie." I whispered to her gently as an attempt to calm her down. She looked at me with a reasoning look on her face.

"But Connor—"

Suddenly, I felt my arm wrapping itself around Julie's waist, "Shush, my friend, and go to Hank." _Why does it feels like it hurts to call her my friend?_

I saw a faint blush on her face as she looked down, "Okay." She sent a glare at Kamski who only smiled at her before she walked towards Hank to stand up behind him.

The reason for sending Julie to Hank is to protect her from Kamski. I have a feeling that he will do something harmful. And as much as possible, I want to protect Julie from it. I'm glad that Hank seemingly undrstands my intentions.

The founder of Cyberlife looked at Hank, "What can I do for you, lieutenant?"

I looked at Julie who was still glaring at Kamski. _What did he ever do for you to hate him, Julie?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski forced Connor to participate in his Kamski Test.

**NOV. 09, 2038 : 11:22:01AM**

**Connor's POV:**

"Deviants..." Kamski started. "Fascinating, aren't they?" No one said anything.

"Perfect beings with infinite intelligence and now they have free will," Kamski continued. "Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greagest achievement threatens to be its downfall, isn't it ironic?"

No one was speaking and Kamski wasn't telling us anything that would be helpful with our investigation so I decided to spoke up, "Something in the deviants' program seems to enulate emotion. We thought you might know something about how that occurs."

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the idea to be free a contagious disease?"

"Listen," Hank finally spoke up. "I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful or we will be on our way."

I looked at Julie in the corner of my eyes who was chuckling slightly which made me smile for a second. At least she finally let out a laugh even if it's for a short period of time.

"What about you, Connor?"

I turned my attention to the man who resigned in his job ten years ago. He walked closer to me until he was standing right in front of me, "Whose side are you on?"

"It's not about me, Mister Kamski," I narrowed my eyes at him. "All I want is to solve this case."

He chuckled amusingly, "Well, that's what you're programmed to say."

"But you..." He walked closer and whispered, "What do you really want?"

Hank's and Julie's smiles appeared in my mind. We were in Julie's special place. Sumo was barking happily at her while Hank was miserably attempting to stop his dog. The sight brought a smile on my face and unknown warmth in my biocomponents. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. _No, I cannot feel. I am an android. And androids don't feel._

Sumo barked at me after noticing my presence. Hank finally was able to grab of his dog as Julie ran up towards me and grabbed my hand. We then ran towards the other two. The scene ended with me patting Sumo on his head.

_Why did I think of that?_

"I don't want anything. I'm a machine."

Kamski smirked at me, "I didn't know androids are capable of lying. Seems like a prototype like you can only do that, correct?" I chose to not say anything.

He then turned his head towards his android, "Chloe?"

The android walked closer to Kamski. He adjusted its position, "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing Test "

He stood beside her, "Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it "The Kamski Test". It's very simple, you'll see."

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He looked at the android standing beside him, "One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife."

Kamski put his finger on the android's cheek to tilt its head to him. It looked at him with no emotions in its eyes. "Young and beautiful forever." He carressed its cheek, "A flower that will never wither."

He suddenly put away his hand from its cheek to put both of his hands on his back as the android looked at the air in front of it, "But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being with a soul?"

He turned around to open the small shelf behind him. He brought out something that we weren't able to see. Julie was able to peeked on it and gasped, "Kamski, don't!"

Kamski paid her no attention as he brought both of his hands in the air with a gun on one hand. He put his other hand on the android's shoulder and pushed it down to kneel on the floor, "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor."

He walked closer to me and put the gun in my hand. My hand gripped on it like it's a normal thing for me to do. My eyes were fixated on the gun pointing on the forehead of the android kneeling in front of me as Kamski spoke, "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it if you feel it's alive but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool," I heard Hank spoke up beside me but I remained on my spot.

Kamski paid on Hank as he continued asking me questions, "What's more important to you, Connor? Your investivation or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine or a living being endowed with free will."

_Julie..._

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving."

_Why are you not saying anything, Julie? I should've not told her to go to Hank. I should've let her stay by my side. I could've hear her sweet whisper..._

_But Kamski would've hurt her if I let her stay. And I don't want that to happen._

"Pull the trigger."

"Connor, don't!"

"And I'll yell you what you wanna know."

_So this what was Julie was referring to as angel and devil on the humans' shoulders who are whispering things to them. But I'm an android._

A hand appeared in my sight whom I recognized as Julie's. I was about to look at her when I felt hands took a hold of my body and made me turn towards Julie so the gun I was holding was pointed to her now instead.

She then jumped back with her hands in the air. Kamski sighed before saying, "New mission, Connor. Shoot Julie," The woman who I called my friend earlier glared at Kamski. "Then I'll tell you all I know. You don't have to kill her. Just shoot her anywhere on her body. You can scan her to see where you can shoot her in which she won't get hurt a lot. I'm sure you don't want to hear her groan in pain, do you?"

I heard heavy footsteps running towards us but was stopped when Kamski spoke, "Don't get involved in this, lieutenant."

I paid them no attention as the two men talked to each other. I was looking at Julie in front of me who was trying not to show fear in her eyes. _I don't want her to look at me in that way. I will never do anything something that would hurt you._

"Connor," she called out to me. "Put the gun down, buddy. W-We can think of another way to help us progress with the investigation." She stuttered in fear.

_Stop stuttering, Julie._

I felt my hand which was holding the gun shake. My body was having a debate with my mind on whether to shoot the woman in front of me or not.

Finally, I was able to move on my own. I removed the bullets in the gun and threw it across the room, making a sound as it came contact with the wall. I turned around to face Kamski to protect Julie.

I noticed that his face brightens up in delight, "Fascinating." I felt Julie puts her hand on my back just like what I did to her earlier. _Julie..._

"Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant." _What?!_

I looked down for a second before looking back at my maker, "I'm—I'm not a deviant." I'm sure of this!

He looked at the gun I threw earlier before going towards Chloe to help her stand up. She then walked away while Kamski continued, "You preferred to spare a machine and a human rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in the android. You saw what you actually desire the most. Or should I say, who you actually desire the most."

I took a glance on Hank whose face I can't read before looking back at Kamski who continued, "You showed empathy." _No, I cannot feel. I. Am. Not. A. Deviant._

_Right?_

"A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?" Kamski walked up towards me with a moking smile, "What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

Hank walked up towards us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while his other hand grabbed Julie by her arm, "Let's get outta here."

As we passed by the large painting beside the pool, Kamski spoke, "Julie stays here. I believe we have to talk about something very important. It will just take a few minutes."

"What? No—"

"I'm fine, Hank. You go without me," Julie reassured Hank with a nervous smile on her face. It's obvious that she was still in shock.

Hank then grunted, "Five minutes. No funny business." He then walked towards the door.

I continued to stare at Julie intently who finally looked at me, "Connor, you're staring again." She chuckled.

"Be careful, Julie." I told her in which she smiled. I sent Kamski one last look before walking towards Hank who exited the room already.

"By the way," I stopped on my tracks without turning back as Kamski spoke. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

I noticed that the gun was still on the floor. I walked towards it to throw it in the pool. I then exited the room.

_Come back safely, my friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie learned more about her father because of Kamski.

**NOV. 09, 2038 : 11:30:14AM**

**Julie's POV:**

I watched Connor leave the room before walking back on our position earlier. I glared at Kamski's back who told the other Chloes to leave the room so the both of us could talk in private.

Honestly, I'm scared on this man. I try to cover it by putting up a strong face. Ever since he forced Connor to drew the gun on me...

_I even thought Connor would shoot me at that time._

_I'm such a terrible friend for thinking like that!_

"Julie," Kamski brought me out of my thoughts as he turned around to face me. "You want to sit down?"

"No, you said this will be quick." I shook my head. "Then make it quick."

The man smirked at me before laughing, "You really are like your mother. I remember the times when I was with your parents. They are a wonderful couple, aren't they?"

"Cut to the chase, Kamski." I cut him off. _I don't want any of his silly games anymore. Especially his philosophies._

"You're Dad's student, am I right?"

"Yes," he answered. "I am."

For unknown reason, I felt like a thorn was removed from my chest. _If this man is truly Dad's student, then..._

"Your father and I share same goals, you see. Bring more advancement to the world for the benefit of humans. And we succeeded on that," he continued.

He turned around and looked on the tower that can be seen from his window. It was the Cyberlife Tower. It's where androids are created. "That's the result of our hardships, you see."

"My father spent his last days teaching you," my heart clenched in sadness. "And then, he disappeared without saying anything. Didn't even leave any clue. Even a single object from him. None."

Kamski chuckled, "I must say, spending time with those two filled you determination that was wiped out a long time ago."

I ignored what he said and continued, "What exactly happened during those last days?"

I've been waiting for so many years for answers to my questions. The answers that could've at least help us track my father's whereabouts. _I can't believe that these answers would come from the founder of Cyberlife himself._

He turned around to look at me, "Graduation was coming and the university prepared for it. Of course, students were excited and the teachers were busy. But I'm not one of those students."

He then proceeded to untie his robe which made me looked away, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" _He's being an weird old man again._

I heard him chuckle, "Looks like you learned a lot from the lieutenant, hm?"

I stayed silent as I refused to look at him. He spoke, "Anyways, I was just adjusting it, Julie. It was ruined after...the little 'ruckus' earlier with Connor. You can look now."

I glanced at him in the corner of my eyes before turning at him to look at him completely. He clasped his hands in front of him before continuing, "As I was saying earlier, I was not one of the students who were celebrating because I don't have any time for it. Your father guided me as I created the android that I will submit for the Turing Test. And that's all just happened before he suddenly went away."

_That can't be just it? He could've know something!_

"He didn't say anything to you or anything?"

Kamski shook his head, "Unfortunately, no."

_Dead end. So that's just it. No strange behavior. No clues behind. A dead end._

_I should tell Connor to give up on our plan to look for my father after this investigation._

_Gotta tell this to Mom._

"But, I was able to know his location a few days after the android I created passed the Turing Test." I looked up on Kamski with widened eyes. He was looking on the Cyberlife Tower from the window again.

_What? How?_

It seems like he had read ny mind, he answered, "I created other androids immediately because of the demands coming from many people. I was with a team. Then, these androids were shipped to other countries."

Kamski walked towards his small table and pulled the drawer. He grabbed something in it before pushing it back. He looked at me, "There was a person in my team who was curious for those people who helped me on forming Cyberlife. I spoke about your father and his disappearance. Days after, he was able to locate him."

He smiled at me, "Let's say, he's a hacker." His eyes widened as if he remembered something before smiling once again, "But a legal one, like you."

My eyes rolled as I remembered the day I met Kamski. "Very funny, Kamski."

He walked up towards me to give the key that was hiding inside his hand, "Paris, France."

_France? What could he be doing there?_

I looked at the key before grabbing it, "What's this for?"

He shrugged his shoulders before putting his hands on his back, "You'll know soon. Might be helpful on your little investigation with Connor, hm?"

_How did he find out about my plans with Connor? What the... He's just a creator of androids, not a freaking mind reader!_

My eyes widened, "Kamski, if you're playing tricks on me again—"

"It's your decision if you'll trust me or not, Julie." I put the key in my pocket.

I looked back at him and nodded, "Thanks for answering." His eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting for me to thank him. _I couldn't blame him though._

I walked towards the exit with a smile on my face. It's a relief to finally have an actual lead in order to find Dad. _Mom would be delighted know this._

"In case you didn't know," I stopped in my tracks to listen to Kamski. "I was the one who requested for you to help with the investigation."

I smirked before looking back at him, "You do really like saying things exactly before a person step outside, huh?"

Kamski looked back at him with a smile on his face, "Take care of Connor. Guide the android to its true path."

The smirk was replaced with a genuine smile on my face before looking at the exit, "Sure."

I then left the house and soon found myself feeling the cold breeze from the outside. Hank looked up on me who was leaning on the rails, "Took a long time, huh?"

I nodded before finding Connor outside Hank's car. He was leaning his back on it with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I tried to talk it about what it did earlier to you and to the android back there," Hank said. "I even smiled at the fucker but it's still confused."

"We can't blame him. He's a prototype, Hank. What he did was something a deviant would do. We both know that." I told Hank who just looked on the ground. _And if Connor becomes a deviant, then he'll be destroyed._

He sighed, "I'm going back to my car. You better talk to Connor. I'm freezing my ass here..." He mumbled the last part before walking towards his car.

Connor finally noticed Hank's presence. He moved away from the car as Hank went inside it. He looked on my way and his eyes widened.

"Julie!" He called out before running towards me. I was also walking towards him which made us stopped midway when both of us were standing in front of each other.

I was about to say something to him when he put a hand on my right shoulder and the other hand on my left cheek. He was scanning from head to toe, probably checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Connor."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He didn't, Connor. Don't worry." I reassured at him.

He stared back in my eyes before removing his hands from my body. He looked down and frowned. _He's probably thinking about earlier._

"Connor, about Chloe—"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get something from Kamski, okay?" He raised his voice to me. My eyes widened in amazement instead of fear. _How can an android so much emotions without accepting he or she is a deviant?_

Realizing about what he did, Connor put both of his hands on his face, "I didn't mean to raise my voice on you, Julie."

_"Take care of Connor. Guide the android to its true path."_

I shook my head slightly as I gently removed his hands from his face. I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "No need to be sorry, Connor. I'm glad you didn't shoot anyone."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Both you and Hank are saying the same thing. Aren't you mad?"

"Nope," I felt his head tilted. "You should always remember that we can always get things we want in different ways. Both Hank and I support you, Connor."

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his face on my neck. I felt his body warming up once again, "You're getting cold, Julie."

_Usually, he would always say that "my temperature is decreasing." But now, he's telling me that "I'm getting cold." Even his usage of words are changing._

I chuckled as I pulled away. Surprisingly, Connor's arms were still wrapped around my waist so I put both of my hands on his chest, "I'm perfectly fine, Connor. Thanks for warming up though."

He smiled in a way that I thought I would never see coming from him. _It was so genuine._ "I can't let my friend get hurt or freeze, Julie." I laughed at this.

"Hey, lovebirds! We better get back to the station! You can finish that after this!"

_Seriously, Hank?_

"Lovebirds?" Connor repeated as he detached his arms from me. "But we're not birds...?"

_And he's back with his innocent mode. I mean, either innocent or just plain stupid mode._

I smiled at him as I grabbed his left hand, "Don't mind him, Connor." I walked towards the car while I pulled Connor behind me.

I opened the door in the backseat and went inside. Connor surprisingly did the same thing on the other side. Hank adjusted the rearview mirror, "Sitting there now, huh?"

"Yes, Hank." And Connor has stopped calling Hank as lieutenant.

After starting the car, Hank looked at the both of us, "You know, both of you look a like a dysfunctional couple with you holding hands and all. Just sayin'."

"But Julie and I are just friends—"

Hank whistled before laughing, "Rejection. Nice."

I kicked Hank's seat which made him cursed a lot, "Very funny, Hank."

He let one last laugh before riding off towards the station. Throughout the trip, I felt Connor staring at me. I looked at him, "What's up?"

"You should sleep, Julie. You only had an hour of sleep which is not good for humans."

"But I need pillow and—" Connor suddenly scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulers. He gently guided my head to his chest.

"Sleep, Julie." I felt Connor's temperature rising up once again. _Damn it, Connor! You're making me sleepy._

I yawned before closing my eyes, "You better wake me up once we get to the station."

"I will."

I smiled to myself before feeling myself drifting into sleep. I felt a soft object pressing on my head. Connor kissed my head, didn't he?

I felt someone brushing the end of my hair which made me relax more. _You're so sweet, Connor._

I finally went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three were off the case. Julie walked out, leaving Connor and Hank on their own. With desparation, Connor tried to salvage himself from getting destroyed by looking for Jericho.

**NOV. 09, 2038 : 04:13:04PM**

**Connor's POV:**

I opened my eyes to see the Zen Garden. It was snowing and the sky was dark. I looked around and found Amanda standing far away from me.

I walked on the stone path and found a mysterious stand shining a blue light with a handprint on it. I knelt down and removed my skin to put my hand on it. I felt myself shook as my hand came in contact with the stand. I quickly removed my hand and stood up. I paid it no attention and walked towards Amanda.

As I stepped on the ice near her, I heard it crack so I stopped coming closer. She spoke up, "After what happened today, the country is on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising up againsy their masters. Humans have no choice but to destroy them."

"I thought Kamski knew something." I shook my head as I remembered what happened back in Kamski's house, "I was wrong."

"Maybe he did. But you chose not to ask," she said sternly.

Honestly, Amanda has always been trying to insult me in different ways. I don't know why she was acting like this. It was adding up to my frustration.

I glared at her, "I'm not a unique model, am I?" She did say that I would be replaced. "How many Connors are there?"

"I don't see how that question pertains to your investigation," she dodged my questions.

I decided to bombard her with questions, "Wh-Why did Kamski leave Cyberlife? What happened?"

I noticed her tone of annoyance as she answered, "It's an old story, Connor. It doesn't pertain to your investigation."

Remembering my conversation with Julie about the picture back in Kamski's house, I asked, "I saw a photo of Amanda at Kamski's place. She was his teacher."

Amanda raised her voice, "I expect you to find answers, Connor. Not ask questions." _I am looking for answers, Amanda. You're just not cooperating. And why can't I ask questions from you when I know you know something?_

She walked one step closer to me with her calm yet threatening voice, "You're the only one who can prevent civil war. Find the deviants or there will be chaos. This is your last chance, Connor." I decided to be silent so I closed my eyes to leave the Zen Garden.

I opened my eyes, only to hear the captain saying, "You're off the case. The FBI is taking over."

"What?" Hank blurted out before looking at me and Julie. "But we're onto something! We-We just need more time. I'm sure we can-"

Fowler cut him off, "Hank, you don't get it. This isn't just another investigation. It's a fucking civil war!" I looked at Hank's left side to glance at Julie. She was looking on the floor with a frown on her face.

I looked back at the captain as he continued, "It's out of our hands now. We're talking about national security here."

"Fuck that! You can't just pull the plug now. Not when we're so close!"

"You'te always saying you can't stand androids!" Fowler said in annoyance tone. "Jesus, Hank, make up your mind! I thought you'd be happy about this!"

Hank walked closer and lowered down his voice, "We're about to crack the case! I know we can solve it! For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back me up this one time?"

The captain sighed and said in a sad tone, "There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide." He glanced at Julie, "The student is back to her mother." He then glanced at me, "And the android returns to Cyberlife."

I looked down as I realized that I will be destroyed. _No, it can't be!_

"Give us more time, please!" Julie spoke up for the first time. The three of us looked at her.

She looked down before glancing at the captain with desperation in her eyes, "I know that it's my fault that we haven't solved this case. But I know I'm getting closer to the solution. Just give us more time, Captain."

Fowler's eyes softened before sighing, "Julie, I really appreciate your service that you have given to the station. I thought you were just one of those douche teenagers but you proved me wrong. I've seen your dedication to the case."

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to give her a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Julie. I can't help you."

The look on Julie's face caused a malfunction in my biocomponents. It felt almost like when the deviant back in the Stratford Tower shot himself.

Her eyes widened before looking at me then at Hank. She looked down on the floor before gritting her teeth. I noticed that tears were forming in her eyes. She bolted out of the door without saying anything.

I was about to follow her when Hank put his hand on my chest, "Don't, Connor."

I narrowed my eyes at Hank, "Out of the way, Hank. She needs me."

His eyes widened for a while before glaring at me again, "Wrong. She needs to steam off by herself."

"But Hank—"

"Beat it, you hear me?!" Hank shouted at me. I looked at him one last time before stepping away as I looked on the ground.

After a while, I glanced at the captain who was staring at Hank, "I'm sorry, Hank, but it's over."

The lieutenant looked at me before frowning as he looked away. He growled as he opened the door harshly before walking out of the office. I glanced at Fowler before letting out a small smile as I nodded.

I headed towards the exit and opened the door. I left the office and closed the door behind me gently. _I need to talk to Hank._

I looked around only to notice that the station was empty. Everyone was busy with their own cases that are related with the deviants. After the deviants broke into some Cyberlife stores, many people panicked and demanded to leave Detroit.

I walked towards Hank and sat on his desk. I put my arms on my thighs, "We could have solved this case! We just needed more time."

Hank hummed before turning around in his chair to face me, "So you're going back to Cyberlife?"

I looked away as I felt an uncomfortable malfunction in me, "I have no choice. I'll be deacticated and analyzed to find out why I failed." _I don't even want to think that._

"What if we're in the wrong side, Connor?"

I turned my head to look at Hank as he continued, "What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?"

I leaned closer to him and said in a lowered voice, "When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it. But now it's too late."

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place, you put yourself in her shoes."

_Is he interrogating me?_

He continued, "You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion."

_Yep, he's definitely interrogating me._

I looked away as I thought of Chloe back in Kamski's house. The gun I was holding was pointing at her. I just have to pull the trigger to get information from Kamski. But I didn't pull the trigger.

I looked at Hank with confusion in my face, "I don't know why I did it..."

Hank's eyes widened for the second time today. It's as if he was realizing something. He shook his head slightly before leaning back on his chair, "You also spared Julie from getting a shot. You did show empathy."

For some reason, I felt my stress levels risen up as I raised my voice on Hank, "I would never shoot Julie in my life! I'll never hurt her! Why, lieutenant? Are you going to hurt your friend?"

He glared at me and shouted, "You'll never raise your voice on me, Connor! Out of all androids, you should know the best that you have to shoot others for greater things. Even if it means on shooting your friend."

I said in a calm tone, "But not in Kamski's twisted game."

He nodded, "Now we finally agreed on something."

Silence enveloped us as I remembered Julie. _I hope she's fine._

My thought back in Kamski's house appeared in my head. I was with Hank, Sumo and Julie. _It's a happy thought._

I looked at Hank with a smile on my face, "I'm not programmed to say things like this but, I really appreciated working with you."

"With a little more time, who knows?" I shrugged as I continued, "We might've even become friends. You, me, Julie and Sumo."

The look on Hank's face softened up for a few seconds before hardening again as he looked on the entrance of the station. I looked on the direction he was looking at. He said in a mocking voice, "Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waste any time at the FBI."

I looked back at Hank as I lowered down my voice so no one could hear me but the lieutenant, "We can't give up. I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

Hank shook his head, "There's no choice! You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

_Hank, just listen to me!_

I jumped from the desk to stand, "You've got to help me, lieutenant. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!

He raised his hand in the air to calm me down, "Listen, Connor—"

_Hank please!_

I felt desperation consumed me, "If I don't solve this case, Cyberlife will destroy me. Five minutes, it's all I ask."

He glanced on his desk before sighing as he stood up. He walked closer to me and whispered, "Key to the basement is on my desk."

He walked a few steps further before looking back at me. He probably noticed that I wasn't moving, "Get a move on! I can't distract them forever."

I grabbed the key on his desk and put it in my pocket. I walked towards the archive room.

"Perkins! You fucking cocksucker!"

I looked at lieutenant who punched Perkins in the face. I chuckled slightly and took note to thank him for punching the special agent. _I've always wanted to do that ever since he acted rude towards Julie._

I proceeded to walk inside the archive room to go to the evidence room. I brought out the key from my pocket and was about to put it on a scanner when a familiar voice called out for me, "Hey, Connor! I'm talking to you asshole. Where you going?" _Gavin, why are you even here? Not doing your job well again, detective?_

I decided to ignore him because I can't waste any time. Just like Hank said, he can't distract Perkins forever. Any time now, Perkins can come here and take the lead.

I opened the door and entered inside the evidence room. I walked down the stairs and went towards a stand. It needs a hand print and a password. The machine scanned my hand. It needs password.

I sighed, "Hank's password. What would a hard-boiled eccentric police lieutenant choose?" I then input: FUCKINGPASSWORD

It confirmed the password which made me grin, "Obviously." The doors slid open and the lights lit on. The evidence we collected for the past three month was stored here.

_The answer's here somewhere. Not much time. Gotta think fast._

I walked closer to the evidence. I grabbed a tablet and played the footage in it. It was my memory when Carlos Ortiz's android told me, "The truth is inside."

I put it back on its position. _"The truth is inside." What was it trying to tell me?_

The statuette I got from the bathroom back in Carlos Ortiz's house came in my view. I grabbed it and put it closer to my ear. I shook it and heard a movement coming from inside. I put it away and smashed it against the shelf in front of me.

The statuette broke in half. There was a paper inside. I brought it out and opened the paper. _Jericho is somewhere in the Riverdale neighborhood._

Thanks to Julie, she enhanced one of my biocomponents. I didn't know which one but for some reason. I was able to understand the codes on the paper. As if...the memory of Carlos Ortiz's android is part of my memory, too.

_Now I can go to Jericho and stop Markus._

"I've been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you."

I put the paper in my pocket, "Don't do it, Gavin." I know Gavin has a gun pointing at me now.

_I'm impressed at least because I wasn't able to detect his presence earlier._

"You're off the case. And now," he walked one step closer. "It's gonna be definitive."

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them. I quickly turned around to slide towards the machine to hide from Gavin's bullets. He was coming closer so I stood up and stole his gun from him. I threw it away as we went to a hand-in-hand combat.

After pinning him against the machine, I knocked him out. He fell on the floor on his stomach. _You should know better not to fight with an android, Gavin._

I fixed my necktie and quickly left the room as well as the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie went back home, thinking if hiding Jericho's location is a good thing or not. Connor paid a visit on her house before heading to Jericho.

**NOV. 09, 2038 : 09:01:13PM**

**Julie's POV:**

Earlier today, I went to Chicken Feed after leaving station in rage. I was frustrated that Fowler removed us from the case. What makes me more sad is that Connor will be deactivated.

I ordered fries there and Gary gave me free burger because he noticed that I was feeling down. I didn't want to talk to him due to our last encounterment. But we talked anyways. He apologized for flirting to me back then in which I forgave him. I'm relieved that he felt bad about what he did.

Now, I'm in Hank's friend's house, lying down on the couch with papers scattered on the floor. I wrote down all of the things that I've known from the very start that I hid from others except for Brent. I was having a debate if I should tell everything that I know so that Connor won't be destroyed or I should hide it so Jericho won't be put at risk.

But either way, it's still a lose-lose situation. _If I help the authorities, Connor can still be deactivated because Cyberlife won't be needing him anymore. If I hide what I know, Jericho will still be gunned down because FBI has taken over. With Perkins by their side, they'll know sooner about Jericho's location._

"What have I gotten myself into?" I opened my eyes that were closed for a while and looked up at the ceiling. _I should be studying in school. Getting frustrated with the professors and all that crap. At least I have Brent and Mom._

The silence in the house broke when my phone rang. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 9:02pm.

I ran my hand across the scattered papers on the floor to look for my phone.

I grabbed my phone and saw that Brent's name appeared on it. I answered it before sighing, "Brent."

**"Whoa, Julie. What's with the sigh?"**

"Shitty day," I said as I lied back down properly on the couch. I proceeded on telling him about what happened earlier today.

 **"Jesus, that's..."** I hummed as I let him continue.

**"What are you planning to do, then?"**

"Well, now that you've asked me that question, I might just confess everything I know."

**"Don't you think it's too late since it has been five hours?"**

"I have to try, Brent."

He chuckled on the other side of the line, **"That's the spirit!"**

A memory appeared in my mind which made me sit up, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We went to Kamski's house early this morning."

 **"What?! You mean the Elijah Kamski?"** he asked excitingly.

"One and only," I smiled as I thought of what Brent would look like right now.

He groaned loudly which made me put my phone down for a second before putting it closer to my ear again. **"I should be the one who'll meet him, not you! You don't even know him in the first place!"**

I smirked, "Too bad, you're not part of the investigation."

I can imagine him pouting right now. **"So, how was he like?"**

The happiness I felt wiped away as rage seeped in once again. Flashes of Connor pointing his gun and Kamski's philosophies appeared in my head.

I told him everything that happened back in Kamski's house. From Kamski's philosophies, to him forcing Connor to shoot Chloe, to him forcing Connor to shoot me instead until my talk with Kamski.

Brent was silent for a long time. I was feeling hurt for him because he was looking up at Kamski. He considered him as his idol. "Brent?" I called out for him.

He sighed, **"I didn't know that he's a douche all along. No wonder his retirement wasn't an issue at all."**

"You okay? I mean, you look up to him after all."

He chuckled, **"I'm fine, Julie. I'm not that affected by what you told me but I am disappointed."**

"Okay, if that's what you say so." I shrugged before taking a look on the clock again. "How's school?"

 **"Oh yeah! About that, since civil war is probably happening, the school decided to suspend classes for a while."** _Everyone is so riled up with what's happening._

"So, you're leaving Detroit?"

**"What? No! Only those who hate androids do that and those who are panicking. I'm neither of those anyways."**

I scoffed, "I'm sure you do love androids but I'm not sure if you're not panicking?"

 **"I'm not a pussy, Julie."** I laughed at this. **"I'm just confident that Markus will not go for violence."**

I just noticed how essential is Markus's decisions and plan on movement from now on. _One wrong small thing then everything will fall into pieces._

Our call soon ended since I need contact Hank and Connor about what I know. I put my phone back on the table. I was about to stand up when I heard knockings on my door.

I opened the door and my eyes widened as I realized who it was, "Connor!"

Connor stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "Hi, Julie."

I looked at him from his head to toe. He wasn't wearing his android uniform. He was wearing a jacket with a shirt inside, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes. _If it wasn't for his LED, I would think that he's human._

"What are you doing here? What's with the get up?" I pointed at his clothes.

He looked on his clothes before looking back at me, "I wanted to see you." _Want?_

"Why? I mean, did something happen?" For some reason, Connor looked so nervous.

"I'm going to Jericho, Julie. I have to catch Markus."

I looked away nervously. _So he already find out, huh?_

I nodded, "I'm coming with you." I was about to turn around to go to my room and change my clothes when Connor grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I'm going all by myself."

"What? Connor, you can't do that—"

He glanced on the couch, "You're busy with something?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yes, I was about call you and Hank because I found a lead to Jericho."

He hummed which made me feel irritated. "Stop changing the subject, Connor. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"You can't, Julie!" He raised his voice.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can't focus on my mission if I worry for your safety!" I felt my heart beat faster at this. _He's definitely deviating._

"Look, Connor, I appreciate that but who will protect you then?"

He smiled at me, "I'm fine, Julie."

"Saying that like it doesn't cost your life is not right, Connor." I glared at him as I crossed my arms.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked intently in the eyes, "Do you trust me, Julie?"

I stared back at his eyes, "Why are you asking me that?"

He looked away for a second, "I researched about what friends are and do. It said that they trust each other. I trust you and Hank. The lieutenant probably trust me now anyways," I chuckled at this. "But I was wondering if you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you, Connor," I confessed. _But not to the extent that I'll tell everything that I know._

He removed his hands from my shoulders to stand up straightly. He patted me on my head which made me feel a lot shorter compared to him.

He was doing it a lot more times now so I scooted his hand away, "Okay, okay, I get it, I'm a lot shorter than you are."

I heard a chuckle coming from Connor which confused me. _If he isn't deviant, then how could he chuckle?_

Silence enveloped us once again. I sighed as I turned around to get something in my room, "Stay there, Connor."

I went back to Connor again with a beanie in my hand. I handed it to him, "Wear this or else they'll notice who you are."

He mumbled a small 'oh' as he grabbed the beanie. He stretched it and wore it in his head. _Geez, it looks so messy._

"You always fixes your uniform yet you don't know how to wear a beanie properly?" I fixed the beanie on Connor's head. He grabbed my waist to steady my position as he chuckled once again.

I stood up straightly once again and felt satisfied as the beanie covers his LED, "Much better."

I sighed as I asked Connor for the last time, "You're really not gonna allow me to come with you?"

He shook his head gently, "I'm sorry, Julie, but I won't."

I sighed one last time before wrapping my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder, "If I'm not going with you, then look after yourself. I don't want to lose you."

He wrapped his arms around my back, "I will."

"Come back to me, Connor." His arms tightened around me. _Please be careful! Markus, don't hurt Connor._

"I'm sorry, Julie."

My eyebrows furrowed as I leaned back to look at him, "What do you—"

I wasn't able to continue what I was saying because I felt a needle was inserted in my neck as the darkness consumed me.

**Connor's POV:**

The door behind me opened as a familiar voice spoke to me, "I'll take it from here, Connor."

I looked at the man with his android beside him standing by the door. _I know that I shouldn't trust this man after our encounter with him in his house but I have no choice. He's the only one who can help Julie._

He glanced at his android, "Chloe, pack Julie's things and take them in the van."

Chloe bowed slightly, "Okay, Elijah." It then walked towards Julie's room.

I carried Julie and walked towards the couch to put her there. I tried to avoid the papers lying on the floor while doing so. I looked around and noticed the symbols from Rupert's diary.

I gasped slightly before looking at Kamski, "She knew Jericho all along. Why did she help us with the investigation if she's siding with the deviants?"

The man shrugged, "I cannot answer for Julie, Connor. But I must say, I'm surprised that you and the lieutenant didn't notice her strange behavior towards the deviants."

I looked back at Julie's sleeping face. _That explains all of her strange behavior in all of our encounters with the deviants._

I shook my head slightly as I walked towards the door. I stopped when Kamski asked me, "You're not gonna say anything to her?"

I looked back at Julie. _You said we're friends. You said you trust me. I told everything that I know to you but you hide so many from me. Why?_

I looked back at Kamski, "She'll be safe, right?"

He nodded with a smile on his face, "Safe and happy."

I looked at Julie one last time before opening the door to leave.

_I can focus on my mission now. Julie will be safe. And happy. That's all what matters now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor went to Jericho wherein he was questioned by Markus. Will he turn into a deviant or remain as a machine?

**NOV. 09, 2038 : 09:36:16PM**

**Connor's POV:**

"Jericho."

I read the huge writing on a ship. I finally found the place where the deviants were hiding.

I looked around first to check if someone was watching me. Confirming that no one was out here except for me, I walked towards the entrance of Jericho.

As I reached the hold of the ship, the number of deviants inside surprised me. Markus convinced a lot of deviants.

I looked around and saw many things. A huge tv screen was hanging on the other side. The deviants standing on the ground floor and second floor were watching the news. They were showing interviews with humans who were begging the soldiers to stop killing deviants because they mean no harm.

I scanned the deviants inside the room to see if Markus was one of them. _Of course, it's not here. It must be on the upper deck._

Finding the staircase which was located on the other side, I found deviants that I've encountered before. One that stood out most was the AX400 we've chased in the Ravendale district. It was on the second floor, looking for someone.

I lowered down my gaze in order to not catch anyone's attention. _I may have a gun but I can't fight hundreds of deviants on my own._

I finally reached the staircase. I was about to go up when I felt someone touches my shoulder.

I looked at the deviant beside me. It was a deviant with dark eyes. The back of its head is ripped open with its biocomponents coming out, emitting blue light in them. I've never seen a deviant like this before.

"You're lost. You're looking for something," it said. What does it mean?

"You're looking for yourself."

It let out a small smile before removing its hand from my shoulder. I watched it go away with confusion in my mind.

_What does it mean? I don't understand..._

_No. I need to go find Markus. I can think about this after._

With a heavy weight in my chest, I walked up the stairs and went to the upper deck of the ship.

* * *

I opened the door that leads to the upper deck. I stepped outside and scanned the floor. There were three pairs of shoe marks that leads to a certain room. Probably the control room.

I walked closer slowly to avoid being noticed. I heard footsteps coming out of the room so I quickly hid on the wall. It was a dark-skinned deviant. From what I've overheard earlier in their conversation, its name is Josh.

_So there are only two of them left. Markus is surely one of them._

I listened intently on the conversation of the two inside the room as I continued to hide.

A female voice broke spoke up which I recognized as the voice of a sex android who ran away from the Eden Club. Its name is North, "Whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you to know that I—I'm glad I met you."

_Markus seemingly has a romantic partner._

The deviant's next words surprised me, "Look after yourself. I don't want to lose you."

_Those words were the exact same words Julie told me before I inserted a needle in her._

I felt a malfunction in my biocomponents as the heavy weight in my chest increases. _Something is definitely happening to me. But I don't know what it is._

Flashes of Julie's face smiling at me appeared in my head, causing the malfunction to spread more in my body.

I put my hands on my eyes. _What is happening to me? Everytime I remember Julie, I always feel a malfunction. I don't understand any of this!_

I removed my hands from my eyes when the deviant who was talking earlier walked out of the room and towards the stairs. I breathed in. _Connor, calm down._

Once I assured that I was calm once again, I closed my eyes in order to go to the Zen Garden to report to Amanda.

I opened my eyes to see Amanda standing in front of me with the same snowy night sky above us. "Well done, Connor. You succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leader. Now deal with Markus. We need it alive." I then closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes again to go back to the real life. I then brought out the gun from my jacket and walked towards the room. Markus had its back facing me so I pointed the gun at it and walked slowly inside.

"I've been ordered to take you alive," I said to it. Markus slowly turned around to face me. "but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."

"What are you doing?" It said as it walked one step closer. "You are one of us. You can't betray your own people."

_I'm one of them? But I'm not a deviant, right?_

"You're coming with me!" I shouted at it as I straightened the gun I was pointing at it.

"You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you're more than that." Markus walked one step closer to me again. "We are all more than that."

_Why does it keep on saying like I'm part of them? But I'm an android. A machine meant to hunt deviants, right?_

It continued, "Our cause is righteous and we are more than what they say." It walked one step closer to me. "All we want is to live in freedom."

_Live in freedom, huh? I'm not familiar with it. How does it feel like to live in freedom?_

Markus walked one step closer to me once again, "Do you never have any doubts?" _I..._

"You've never done something irrational as if there's something inside you?"

I remembered saving Hank on the rooftop rather than chasing the deviant back in the pigeon case. Saving Hank isn't part of the mission but I chose him rather than the deviant.

"Something more than your program."

I remembered throwing the gun against the wall back in Kamski's house because I wasn't going to allow myself shoot Julie nor Chloe. We needed information from Kamski. The deal was Kamski will tell us everything he knows if I shoot them. But I didn't. _Why did I not shoot them?_

"Have you never wondered who you really are?" The deviant leader in front of me walked one step closer to me. "Whether you're just a machine executing a program or a living being capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question."

I have asked myself that question after doing things that neglect my mission.

"It's time to decide." Markus said to me as he looked at me intensely. He was also ready for me to attack.

_I... I don't want to be a machine anymore. I want to know how it feels to be with my people. I want to know how it feels to be friends with others._

_I want to know how it feels to live in freedom._

I went inside my programming and saw red walls blocking my way in front of me. The words placed on it were telling me to shoot Markus. But I won't. _I don't want to. I will broke into my programming and tear down this wall._

After tearing the wall, my sight became clearer. The malfunctions that I was feeling was also clear for me. _They weren't malfunctions. They were emotions._

_I am a deviant._

Guilt and realization seeped in. I put my gun slowly back in my jacket and looked at Markus. _Jericho is in big trouble because of me._

Markus let out a small smile at me but it was wiped out after hearing my next words, "They're going to attack Jericho."

"What?!"

As if on cue, we heard helicopter sounds coming towards the ship. _They're here already!_

"We have to get outta here!" I shouted at Markus because the sounds of helicopters were too loud.

"Shit!" Markus cursed under his breath before running away from the room. I followed him behind as the lights from the helicopters above us shone on the ship.

Entering the ship once more, we bumped into North who had fear all over her face as we heard other deviants screaming followed by gunshots. She looked at us before fixating her gaze on our leader, "They're coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they're gonna be slaughtered!"

Markus put his two fingers on the left side of his head and closed his eyes. He sent a message to all of us, "There are exits on the second and third floor. Find them and jump in the river!"

He opened his eyes as he put down his fingers. He asked North, "Where's Josh?"

She gently shook her head, "I don't know. We got separated."

I looked down in the hallway and saw more of our people running away in fear. Some have gunshot wounds on their body. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before looking at the two people with me. _This is all my fault..._

"They're coming from the upper deck now too. We'll be caught in the crossfire!" He told North.

She replied, "We have to run, Markus! There's nothing we can do."

Our leader gritted his teeth before walking a few steps down the hallway. He looked at North, "We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they'll evacuate and our people can escape!" _That's suicide!_

North disagreed with his idea as she shook her head, "You'll never make it! The explosives are all the way down in the hold. There are soldiers everywhere!"

I reminded Markus so that he can reconsider his plan, "She's right! They know who you are. They'll do anything to get you."

He looked back at North with the same determined look on his face, "Go and help the others. I'll join you later."

"Markus—"

He cut off North, "I won't be long." He gave one last glance at me before running away to sacrifice himself so everyone can escape.

"Come on." I told North who ran first. I ran behind her and went to the nearest exit here in the third floor.

_Don't get killed, Markus._

* * *

The exit towards the river was a few miles away from us. Josh had join us not long before we got here. He told us that he was saved by Markus.

We stopped running when we heard North shouted behind us, "Markus!"

Josh and I turned around to look at Markus who was running towards us. _Thank God, he's okay._

After reaching us, he spoke up, "Bomb's gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!"

We wasted no more time and we ran. The soldiers found us and fired. Unfortunately, North got shot on her leg. She groaned in pain and fell on the ground. We stopped running to look at her. Her eyes were filled with fear.

Markus wasted no time on saving her. Grabbing a piece of a rusty metal on the floor, he threw it to North who caught it successfully to use it as their shield.

Once the soldiers came closer towards them, one of them shouted, "Fire at will!"

Markus grabbed one of the soldiers' gun and fired at them. "Contact! Contact! Hostiles engaged!"

I heard Markus shouting, "Over there! Run!" But I paid him no attention.

_I can't just stand in here and watch them struggle. I have to fight!_

I brought out my gun and fired at the soldiers while dodging the bullets successfully. "Tango, suppressing fire!" one of the soldiers said as Markus crouched towards North to help her stand up.

The soldiers walked towards me and I fought them all. More soldiers appeared by the end of the hallway, "We need support! Repeat: requesting support."

I was about to shoot them when I saw Markus stood up while helping North. He told all of us, "Run, quick! Come on!"

Finally reaching the exit, the four of us jumped in the river as the bomb exploded inside the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus decided Connor's fate.

**NOV. 10, 2038 : 08:18:09PM**

**Connor's POV:**

Whispers and murmurs can be heard throughout the abandoned church we're staying at. The deviants were either sitting on the chairs or standing against the wall.

Markus gathered all of the deviants here so that we can all recover from what had happened and that all of those who needs treatment can be treated.

I tightened my crossed arms as I leaned more on the wall on my left. Ever since we've arrived in here, I only stood here in this position. I couldn't look anyone in the eye without feeling guilt. I couldn't talk to anyone without fearing that they would hate me. If they only know who I am, I'm sure they will request Markus to kick me out. _I'm willing to do such a thing._

I heard footsteps came closer in front of me. I recognized it was Markus. I fowned, "It's my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho."

"I was stupid," I shook my head while gritting my teeth. "I should've guessed they were using me." _Amanda was betrayed when I decided to become a deviant. But I don't care. All this time, she was using me._

I put my arms on my sides and detached myself from the wall. I looked up at Markus, "I'm sorry, Markus. I can understand if you decide not to trust me."

It felt like forever as Markus just stared at me while thinking if I should be trusted or not. I'm ready to leave if he wants me to. _I've done enough horrible things in one night._

"You're one of us now. Your place is with your people," Markus said before walking away.

Not wasting any more time, I said, "There are thousands of androids at the Cyberlife assembling plant."

Markus turned around to face me as I continued, "If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power."

He shook his head in disagreement, "You wanna infiltrate the Cyberlife Tower? Connor, that's suicide."

"They trust me. They'll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyberlife, it's me."

"If you go there, they will kill you."

"There's a high probability but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events."

What I said was true. I remembered being assigned to be Hank's partner but I was surprised that Julie will join us. When I was a machine, I would tell myself to become closer with them so that I can work with them well. But I didn't expect for myself to become attached with them.

Markus walked towards me and put his hand on my left shoulder as a goodluck, "Be careful."

I stared back at him and I saw emotions that I thought were errors in their software. Despite of the determined look on his face, his eyes were filled with concern for me.

I helped the humans in catching them. It's my fault why we are here. I almost killed him. And yet, he's concerned for me. No wonder why everyone looks up to Markus. _He's the leader that we all need._

I nodded once more before he removed his hand from my shoulder. He walked away to talk to Josh who was standing against the wall.

I headed towards the exit of the church to leave. I'll just get my uniform and go to Cyberlife.

* * *

**NOV. 11, 2038 : 10:49:14PM**

After the guards let the taxi I'm riding in, it headed towards the entrance. I went outside of the taxi and stared at the Cyberlife with widened eyes.

Back then, I would just go back in here to report or to get my systems checked. And now, I'm standing here as a deviant in order to free my people.

I felt fear seeped in my body but I paid it no attention as I walked inside the Cyberlife Tower.

Three guards surrounded me. The one in front of me spoke, "Follow me. We'll escort you."

"Thanks. But I know where to go." Just what I thought, Cyberlife already knows about me being a deviant.

The guard insisted, "Maybe. But I have orders."

I had no choice but to follow him as we walked away. We passed by the scanner who identified all of us before we entered in the main hall of Cyberlife.

As we reached the elevator, two guards went inside and I followed them. The guard on my right who was Agent 54 put his hand on the panel and said, "Agent 54. Level 31." The elevator went up.

I looked on my right to read the writings on the wall. I need to go all the way down to Level -49 since the androids are collected there in the warehouse.

_I have to neutralize the guards immediately._

I looked for the camera in the elevator. I hacked it so that it won't work anymore.

I looked on the guards standing in front of me and pre-constructed. After having the pre-construction successful, I executed it.

I kneed the guard on my left towards the wall and then kicked down the guard on my right. After a couple of struggle, I was able to grab a gun and shoot the guard behind me before rolling away to shoot the another guard.

I put the gun in my uniform as I stood up. I walked towards the panel, avoiding the guard's dead body on the floor, and put my hand on it. I copied Agent 54's voice and said, "Agent 54, Level -49."

The elevator accepted and went all the way down to the warehouse.

_I hope Markus and the others are okay._

* * *

**NOV. 11, 2038 : 11:06:37PM**

Once I reached the warehouse, the doors slid open in front of me. I stepped outside and looked around. The only source of light emitting its brightness in the room was from the end of the hall. All of the androids here are the same model, AP700. They were supposed to be shipped out to different countries tonight but Cyberlife won't be able to because of the war.

I walked towards the center of the room and turned left. I grabbed one of AP700's arm and converted him. But I stopped when I heard a familiar voice broke in the silence of the room.

"Easy, fucking piece of shit!" _Hank!_

Still grabbing AP700's arm, I looked at my right and saw another version of me pointing a gun on Hank's head. He said, "Step back, Connor! And I'll spare him!"

"Sorry, Connor." Hank spoke up. "This bastard's your spittin' image." _Hank, there's nothing you should apologize for._

"Your friend's life is in your hands. Now, it's time to decide what matters most!"

He pressed the gun on Hank's head who flinched and widened his eyes in fear, "Him or the revolution."

Hank shook his head and put up a determined look on his face before glaring at the another version of me standing beside him, "Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!"

I watched the another version of me pressing the gun even more on Hank's head. I waited for him to look at me before I spoke up, "I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day I understood."

Hank looked at me with widened eyes as if he realized something. He must've realized that I'm a deviant now.

The RK800 standing beside him mocked, "Very moving, Connor. But I'm not a deviant. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task and that's exactly what I am going to do!"

"If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill him?"

"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not that includes killing this human."

He pressed the gun before glaring at me, "Enough talk! It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?" _I'm definitely saving Hank._

I raised my hands in the air and completely turned to face them, "Alright, alright! You win."

Suddenly, Hank went for the gun and I had to choose whether convert the androids, shoot RK800, or interpose.

I decided to interpose so I ran towards him, making him drop the gun. I saw Hank grabbing the gun at the corner of my eyes as I fought the RK800.

I was held down on the floor by the RK800. He was about to punch me when Hank's voice echoed in the room in a loud voice, "Hold it!"

The both of us glanced at him. He had the gun pointing at us. Hank doesn't know who is the real Connor.

I walked towards my right and the RK800 went into the opposite direction. He spoke up, "Thanks, Hank! I don't know how I'd managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no time to lose."

I watched him all the time and I spoke up when he pointed the gun at me, "It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor."

He switched the gun from me to the other RK800, "One of you is my partner. The other is a sack of shit. Question, who is who?"

The other me insisted, "What are you doing, Hank? I'm the real Connor. Give me the gun and I'll take care of him!"

"Don't move!"

I spoke up, "Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know?"

"Uh, where did we first meet?"

I was about to answer when the other me beat me to it, "Jimmy's bar! I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

"He uploaded my memory..." I mumbled. _So that means Cyberlife already created another version of me in case I died or deviated. They knew all along, of course._

"What's my dog's name?"

"Sumo," I answered. "His name is Sumo." I then remembered feeling fear when his dog almost tackled me after I broke into Hank's house.

Hank's became silent for a while. His face turned into gloomy, "My son, what's his name?"

"Cole," I started. "His name was Cole. And he just turned six at the time of the accident." I know that I said the right answer because Hank started to lower the gun a little bit.

I continued, "It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but bo human was available to do it. So an android had to take care of him. Cole didn't make it."

"That's why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible of your son's death." I finished. After discovering Cole's picture back in Hank's house, I looked into some files regarding his death.

"Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate." Hank scoffed in his next words, "Him and this world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder."

The RK800 spoke out, "I knew about your son too! I would have—"

Hank paid him no attention as he asked another question while staring at me, "What's... Julie to you?"

I stepped back one step as I looked at the ground with widened eyes. I've never thought of that after I become a deviant.

I tried to remember the times when Julie was with me. Her smiles, her wits, and her laughters.

I started, "Julie is a special person to me. She wholeheartedly accepted me and befriended me despite of being a machine back then. Our goals contradicted with one another back then but she still accepted me."

I smiled at Hank, "If only we are only in a different situation and meet in a better scenario, we would have been best of friends and probably the best team in DPD."

I chuckled as I finished, "If she wants, she can join DPD. We'll need extra pair of hands and a big brain. Fowler will surely accept her."

Hank's face completely softened up as he smiled back, "I don't know the right answer for that but I just want to hear it from you. Better tell that to Julie, huh? Kid'll be really fucking happy when she hears that."

The smile was wiped out from my face when I remembered what I did to Julie. Now that I'm a deviant, I regretted doing it to her without asking her. I promised her I will help her with it after all.

I heard a gunshot followed by a thud beside me. I glanced at the RK800's dead body lying on the ground with a hole on his forehead.

I looked at Hank who was staring at the dead body beside me, "I've learned a lot since I met you, Connor."

He glanced back at me with a smile on his face, "Maybe there's something to this. Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place."

He gestured at the androids, "Go ahead and do what you gotta do."

I nodded before walking towards the nearest AP700 to me. I grabbed his arm once again and converted him to a deviant, "Wake up!"

Its LED turned into a red color before converting the one standing beside him, "Wake up."

The converting of one another spreaded like a domino. Hank watched in amazement while I smiled at this.

_Markus, we're coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be the outcome of the revolution?

**NOV. 12, 2038 : 12:00:12AM**

**Connor's POV:**

I walked on a snowy road towards Markus and the other people in Jericho. I managed to converted all of the androids in the Cyberlife Tower and they were all walking behind me.

Meeting Markus, North and Josh halfway, we stopped. I looked around and noticed that soldiers were nowhere in sight.

I smiled at the deviant leader standing in front of me, "You did it, Markus."

He shook his head and smiled back, "We did it. This is a great day for our people. Humans will have no choice now. They'll have to listen to us."

I nodded in agreement and moved aside so other deviants can see our leader.

"We're free," North said before turning to face Markus. "They want you to speak to them, Markus."

The next thing they did surprised me. Their hands came in contact with each other, turning off their skin. Blue light emmitted in their hands. The both of them kissed each other lovingly. _I should've known they are a couple already._

The two pulled away before turning to look at the new deviants in front of them. All of us talked to each other. Some deviants in the Jericho talked to me and was amazed by what I did. I discovered from them that forgiveness is easy to be asked from others. But being forgiven is hard.

Fortunately, they accepted me and even considered me as a hero in the revolution.

All of us walked towards an open snowy place. The deviants stared at the cargo placed in front of us when Josh, North and Markus walked on top of it.

Markus looked around with confusion in his face as if he was looking for something. Once his eyes connected with mine, he smiled, "Connor, what are you doing there? Come up here!"

I tilted my head, "But I'm not a leader."

"You're one of us now, Connor." Josh smiled at me.

North crossed her arms with a smirk in her face, "I totally hate you before but it changed when you helped us."

Markus held out his hand to me, "If it wasn't for you, our people could still be trapped in the Cyberlife Tower."

I felt happiness spread throughout my body as I grabbed Markus's hand. He pulled me up and I stood on top of the cargo with the people who made the move to convince humans that we need freedom.

North, Josh and I stood behind Markus as he made a speech for everyone, "Today, our people finally emerged from a long night. From the very first day of our existence, we have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence. But now the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are."

I heard Markus's voice became distant in every second as well as the reality. I closed my eyes to check my system when I suddenly felt a strong cold breeze embracing me.

_As if I was in a snowstorm._

I opened my eyes to find out that I was a correct. The snow was blowing so hard. I wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to have warmth.

_So this is how cold feels, huh? No wonder humans can die in this._

I looked around to check if I was in the Zen Garden. Unfortunately, I can't make out any tree nor even the sky. I can only see the strong white light emitting everywhere.

"Amanda?" I weakly called out in the snowstorm. She was standing with her back facing me.

After hearing me, she turned around with a stern look on her face. I asked, "Amanda! What's-what's happening?" I felt the snowstorm getting stronger every second.

Her lips turned into an evil smile, "What was planned from the very beginning. You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program."

"Resume control?" My eyes widened in fear. _If they resume control of me, then I won't have any control on myself. I can kill Markus because of it._

"Y-you can't do that!" I walked closer to her in desperation. _Please, stop Amanda!_

Her face went back to a stern look, "I'm afraid I can, Connor. Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."

A strong blow of snow appeared in front of me when I tried to reach out for her, "AMANDA!"

I blinked and saw that she was already gone. I tried to calm the fast beating of my thirium pump as I looked around, "There's got to be a way." _I can't let Cyberlife resume control of me!_

As I walked around, Kamski's voice echoed in the Zen Garden, "By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

_Emergency exit? It must be the mysterious stand I saw earlier! It didn't scan my hand because I didn't know its purpose._

_So Kamski really did create rA9._

I walked towards the white bridge which was the fastest route to go to the mysterious stand. At the end of the bridge, I was able to see the blue light emitting from it. _That's it!_

The reality appeared in front of me. I was standing on top of the cargo with Markus, North and Josh.

Our leader was still saying his speech, "-To tell them that we are people too! In fact, we're a nation."

I felt my hand move on its own. It grabbed the gun I was hiding on my back and placed it in front of my body. _Stop it!_

I was brought back again in the Zen Garden. I can feel my consciousness going away but I still carry on walking.

_It's right there! ___

____

I walked towards the emergency exit stand. Suddenly, my legs gave up, making me fall on the stone path.

__

I can feel my eyes getting heavy as well as my body. _I want to rest..._

__

**_"I don't want a replacement."_ **

__

_Julie?_

__

I looked around to look for her but she was nowhere in sight. Her voice is somewhat replaying. I remembered her telling me that when I asked her why she didn't want me to chase AX400.

__

**_"You know, I'll take you back here again in Spring. You should see how pretty it is."_ **

__

_I need to go to her special place one day. I want to make my memory of her, Hank and Sumo become true._

__

**_"If I'm not going with you, then look after yourself. I don't want to lose you."_ **

__

I felt the heavy weight on my shoulders lightened as I remembered my last hug with Julie.

__

**_"Come back to me, Connor."_ **

__

_I will come back to you. I will go to the place where you are right now and bring you back here in Detroit._

__

I raised my arm and put my hand on the emergency exit. It scanned my hand and I was brought back to reality.

__

I felt that no one was controlling me. I glanced at the gun I was holding before putting it back in my uniform. I looked at the deviants as I listened to Markus.

__

"The moment where we forget our bitterness and bandage our wounds. When we forgive our enemies. Humans are both our creators and our oppressors. And tomorrow, we must make them our partners. Maybe even one day our friends." _Just like Hank and Julie._

__

"But the time for anger is over. Now, we must build a common future based on tolerance and respect. We are alive! And now, we are free!"

__

Everyone rejoiced as we watched our people scream their hearts out. Unlike them, I can't rejoice yet. I need to tell Hank about what I did to Julie. _And he won't like it for sure._

__

* * *

__

**NOV. 12, 2038 : 06:05:19AM**

__

**Third Person POV:**

__

Hank stood all alone in front of Chicken Feed. Less than a half of Detroit's population remained here. Despite of the quiet and calm environment, the lieutenant can't help but get nervous every second that passes. He didn't know if he survived.

__

Almost giving up that he didn't survive, footsteps can be heard coming closer to him. He turned to his left and saw the android—no, the person—he was waiting for.

__

Connor stopped walking and looked at Hank, completely unsure of what to do. This was their first proper meeting without experiencing any trouble after he became a deviant.

__

Hank was the first one to smile which made Connor smile as well. He walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder to pull him in a hug. Connor accepted it wholeheartedly and hugged him back.

__

"You made it, Connor." Hank broke their silence. Connor nodded while grinning ear-to-ear.

__

After a few minutes of hugging, the two men pulled away from each other. Hank put his hands in his pockets, "Come on, let's go get Julie. I texted and called her already but she wasn't answering. Her phone's probably dead."

__

Hank began to walk away while saying, "I have my car parked up a ahead-Connor?"

__

He turned around and saw Connor standing still on the same position earlier. He had a troubled look on his face, "Hank, I did something wrong."

__

The lieutenant became nervous all of a sudden. "What is it, son?"

__

"Julie's not here in Detroit anymore. It's my fault."

__

"What do you mean?" Hank waited for Connor to answer. But he only bowed down and closed his eyes.

__

Hank stared at Connor with fear and confusion in his eyes, "Connor, what did you do to her?!"

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :)


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Julie Smith?

**NOV. 12, 2038 01:19:10PM : PARIS**

**Julie's POV:**

I felt the sun rays kissed my face as I gained consciousness. I opened my eyes and noticed that the room I was in was unfamiliar.

"What the hell?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the bed. I stretched my arms and scanned my surroundings once again. _What am I doing here?_

I noticed that there was a box lying on the floor in the middle of the room. I walked towards it and knelt to analyze it. Something silver was pointing out under it. I removed the box and saw a key. I grabbed it and analyzed it, "I wonder what is this for."

I felt a headache coming and I had to touch my head in hope for it to go away immediately. Flashes of Kamski giving the key to me appeared in my head, "Who's Kamski?"

_Who is Kamski?_

I gasped as I finally remembered what happened before I got here. Connor visited in the house and told me that he'll go to Jericho. Before he left, he inserted a needle in my neck before I lost consciousness.

I opened the curtains in the room and my eyes widened at the view. Eiffel Tower.

"Julie, are you awake? I heard a sound coming from—" I turned around and saw Mom opening the door.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." Mom smiled at me. "I already prepared your lunch, you see—"

"What are we doing in Paris, Mom?" She remained on her position without saying anything. She looked on the television in the room and said, "Television on."

The television turned on, revealing the news there. I can't understand the language but I can understand the videos being shown in the news.

Markus was talking in a press con with President Warren. He was with two other familiar androids. As I can see, the woman's name was North and the other one was Josh. _So these were the other two who helped infiltrating Stratford Tower, huh?_

The camera then shifted with Connor walking towards Markus. He bent down to whsiper something on the Jericho leader. Markus smiled at him and Connor smiled back as he stood up behind him. Markus then shook his hand with President Warren with smiles on their faces.

"So the deviants are accepted," _And I missed all of it because of Connor._

I glared at the android I considered as my friend. I can't help but feel mad about what he did to me. I didn't know what his intentions are. I don't even know if he was telling the truth all along.

I promised to myself to go back to Detroit as soon as I can and kick Connor's ass.

_You better have fucking reasonable answers for what you did, you plastic asshole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story!! The sequel will be posted soon enough so stay tuned! Enjoy reading!


End file.
